Blood Moon
by Paige00100
Summary: Alexander and Raven prepare for a new journey. Taking place after Raven was turned, they now have to face something all vampires must face. The Blood Moon. What happens when things get a bit steamy? Were they really prepared? What will happen along the way? ULTIMATE CROSSOVER SERIES: BOOK ONE
1. Preparations

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Raven's POV_

As I felt the wind dance through my hair, I realized I didn't feel the tingle of the moonlight on my skin. I looked up and saw a blood red moon. Mesmerized I turned to my knight of the night.

"Alexander," I questioned, "why is the moon the colour of blood?"

"To match my eyes," a deep voice replied.

I turned to see who had spoken and let out a shriek. The man I had been snuggling up against as we walked through the cemetery had blazing red eyes the colour of red, hot fire. He had the same luscious dark hair, gorgeous looks, faint smell of paint, and spider ring as my love but those eyes were dripping with blood lust. What had happened to Alexander?

A scream came out of my mouth as he leapt towards me, mouth agape and fangs glistening.

"Raven," someone chanted, gradually getting louder.

"RAVEN" the same person yelled as they shook me.

I awoke a moment later to see my knight of the night shaking me with a look of fear on his face. We were in the confined space of our coffin. Him wearing his usual black boxers and me wearing the black lingerie I had gotten for our honeymoon. He stopped shaking me realizing that I was now awake.

"Oh Alexander," I choked, "I was so scared."

"What happened, my love?"

So I proceeded to tell him all about my dream and how he turned into a blood thirsty lunatic. When I finished, the look on his face was one of understanding. How could he understand anything I had just said? I had been a part of it and it didn't even make sense to me.

"I believe I know why you dreamt that." Alexander said. "It's a blood moon tomorrow night."

"What's a blood moon and what does it have to do with my dream?" I questioned.

"A blood moon," he replied, "happens when there is no new moon for six months in a row. During the blood moon, vampires, like you, me and the others, get really thirsty and drink more blood than we normally would."

"Oh well that doesn't sound so bad." I said naively.

"There is one other thing," he said in a way that said he didn't want to say what's next but knew he had to.

"What happens?"

"Vampires switch genders for the entire night of a blood moon. At sunset when you wake up tomorrow you'll be a guy and I'll be a girl which is why I've set up a shopping trip with all our vampire friends."

"WHAT!" I screamed, "Why didn't you tell me this when you taught me how to become a bat?"

"I didn't know when the next blood moon would be. Tomorrow will be the first of the cycle. After that they will occur every month on the full moon. Also, you should thank Jameson because he was the one who reminded me this morning before I went to bed."

Shaking my head, I opened our coffin and stepped out into his hidden room in the attic. Since I had been turned by him I had told my parents about vampires and moved into the mansion. Stormy had left shortly after I was turned but she texted Alexander and I often and asked how my gothic fashion company was coming along. Alexander continues to paint while Jagger runs the Crypt. Sebastian and Onyx have been dating for some time now along with Luna and Romeo.

"Before we go down to meet the others, I'm feeling a bit thirsty. Could I have a bite?" Alexander asked

"I get to bite back."

He pulled me close against his body. Having only a pair of black jeans on, his warm chest pressed against mine. I tilted me head back so he could have better access to my throat. He scraped his fangs teasingly against my neck before biting down. The feeling was the same every time but it didn't get any less amazing. It still felt like electricity was coursing through every cell in my body. After he was satisfied, he leaned down so I could be in a better position. I ran my tongue up the side of his neck causing him to moan before biting down and satisfying my own thirst.

Once we were finished, we finished dressing and went downstairs to meet the others. As we reach the bottom step, there was a knock at the door. Alexander opened it to find Jagger, Sebastian, Luna, Onyx, Scarlet, and Romeo standing there. Since I had been turned, Luna and I had become somewhat friends since we weren't fighting over the same boy anymore.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sebastian replied.

We headed into Jack's Department Store since it was opened later than other stores. As a group, we made quite the sight since all of us were dressed in all black except Luna who wore some pink as well.

"Will my height change tomorrow?" I asked.

"Most likely because you are less than six feet tall. As far as I know, girls who are less than six feet become six feet of higher after the change. Also, you will sadly lose your curves but your hips will stay the same so you don't have to worry about that. All you need to worry about is getting a baggy shirt and really long pants." Alexander explained.

"Why don't the guys help dress the girls?" Sebastian suggested.

"Then the girls can help dress the guys after." Onyx continued.

Everyone agreed that it would probably be best if we helped each other. We headed over to the men's section to shop for the girls first.

"Why don't split up and shop. We can even do couples. Then we can have a fashion after the transformation tomorrow night to see the outfits." I said

"But I'm single." Jagger and Scarlet said at the same time. Both of the blushed blood red as they realized they would be shopping together.

Again everyone agreed except for Scarlet and Jagger who just stood there awkwardly. We split up.

"Ok so you are going to need underwear, pants, and a shirt which do you want to look for first?" Alexander asked.

"Underwear, I guess," I whispered, blushing, "get it over with."

He laughed and led the way. When we got there I realized there were only three different kinds of underwear; briefs, boxers, and boxer briefs. I was used to there being at least five.

"Now I wear boxer briefs as you know," he said, "but it is up to you. I find these the most comfortable to wear during the night and then boxers while I sleep but you won't be in need of anything for the day."

By the end of this he was blushing which cause he to blush as well. I went along with what he said he felt comfortable in grabbing a package of boxer briefs.

We made our way to the pant section where we ran into Jagger and Scarlet. I tried on several different pants before I decided on a set of faded blue jeans. We headed over to our last station and ran into Sebastian and Onyx who were kissing in the shirt section. Alexander wolf whistled causing them to blush and break apart. I looked through all the shirts and finally chose a plain black t-shirt.

"Okay," I said enthusiastically, "now it's your turn."

As I practically dragged him to the girl section, I was thinking of all the possible outfits I could dress him in.

"So what do you want to wear; a dress or shirt and skirt?" I asked

He paused before saying, "You choose because I can't decide."

I pulled him towards the underwear section. When we got there, I realized how Alexander felt with me in the guys section. It was weird having to explain something so private to someone else. Now I felt really bad for putting Scarlet and Jagger together.

"So you have a variety of different underwear but briefs will probably be the most comfortable." I explained.

"Alright, I'll go with that then."

He grabbed a package of briefs before we headed towards the bra section. This was going to be tricky size I didn't know what cup size to give him. So I decided to get him a sports bra since they don't really come with a cup size. I made sure it fit him before adding it to his pile.

Heading towards the clothing section, I picked him out a dress that would fit him no matter how tall he was. It was a beach dress that was white with blue flowers on it. Not the normal style I'd wear but it would have to do.

We went to the check out and paid for everything and found that the others were done as well. Scarlet and Jagger were a shade of red that I didn't even think was possible.

Back at the mansion, Alexander and I watched a movie before going upstairs so he could work on another one of his paintings and I could manage my company. Then, after going down for breakfast, we headed to bed but I borrowed a set of his boxers to wear and we both wore tank tops so we'd be prepared for tonight.


	2. Blood Moon 1

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Raven's POV_

I felt the sun going down and woke from my dreamless sleep.

"Good evening," said a voice that sounded like Stormy's but was a bit different.

I opened my eyes and saw, in the darkness of our coffin, was a girl. She looked to be about 5'2" with long, wavy black hair, eyes the colour of melted chocolate, the faint smell of paint was all over her, the spider ring on her hand, and was wearing Alexander's tank top and boxers which had a red bat pattern on a black background. My brain stopped working. She was beautiful.

"Hi," was all I was able to get out. I found that my voice had dropped dramatically. It was the kind of voice you get from a rebel. Deep and daring you to go against them. If Alexander looked like this, I was curious to see what I looked like.

Climbing out of our coffin, I looked down at myself and was somewhat surprised to see my chest was completely flat and I was a good foot taller than the girl standing next to me. I put my hands up to my head and found out my hair was short, like a rich kid hair cut, not long enough to be shaggy but longer than a buzz cut. My ear rings were still all there along with my fangs. And then I felt it.

Something jumped inside my boxers, something that desperately wanted to be satisfied by the beautiful girl in front of me. I froze as my mind went into the gutter and I blushed furiously. Alexander, realizing what had just happened, smiled and started giggling. I thought I was going to die. She was being way to cute for me to handle. Today was going to be torture.

"Don't worry; I'll help you with any _problems_ you have today." Alexander said with lust in his eyes.

Then I realized that he was teasing me on purpose. So, I let my newly found, masculine, instincts run wild and I pulled her right flush against my body, grinding my arousal against her. This didn't help my thoughts at all but it made her moan telling me that she was just as frustrated as I was. I rubbed up against her a few more times before pulling away.

"A taste of pleasures to come, my love," I whispered in her ear before kissing my way down to her neck. Running my tongue along the side of her neck before rubbing my fangs against the soft skin of her neck, she gasped and moaned making me crazy. I bit down and drank the sweet nectar that flowed through her veins.

Once I finished, she did the same to me, which didn't loosen the pressure in my boxers any. Then we got dressed in the clothes from yesterday.

"What should I call you today?" I asked.

"Alexander since that is my name."

"You're a girl now though. How does Alexandria sound or Alex?"

"Alexia that way it is a bit of both. And I can call you Ren."

I froze as I was buttoning up by pants, having struggled with the boxer briefs for a few moments, which surprisingly fit perfectly.

"No," I exclaimed, "that is a horrible name."

"Do you have a better one?"

I didn't answer because we both knew I didn't. Pulling the shirt over my head without a bra on felt abnormal but as I looked at Alexia and realized she was having difficulties with the bra, I decided to go help. After we were both dressed and ready for the day, we headed downstairs and welcomed our friends shortly after.

Sebastian, or Sabrina, has long, wavy blonde hair that was pulled into two pigtails, no doubt by Onyx, and was wearing ripped blue jeans and a semi-see-through black top with the words "I BITE" written in blood red. She had her ear rings as well and her eyes were still a warm hazel ( **don't know what colour they really are but I'm just putting them as hazel** ).

Jagger, or Jasmine, had all her ear rings and tattoos. Her white hair, with blood red tips, didn't change but looked more feminine somehow and went well with her black hoody and Crypt t-shirt that complimented her black mini-skirt and fishnets. Her eyes were still blue and green but were softer and looked less like they would possess you and more like they would comfort you. Saying that she looked uncomfortable would be an understatement.

Romeo, or Rebecca, was also wearing a Crypt t-shirt and had a pair of blue jeans. Her shoulder length brown hair had gotten a bit longer but stayed the same. She, as well, looked uncomfortable.

Onyx, or Oliver, was wearing a black tank top, black hoody and blue jeans. His black hair was buzzed and he still had the onyx in one of his fangs. Sabrina was cuddling up against him looking happy with the way they were standing.

Scarlet, or Scar, looked just as uncomfortable as Jasmine and Rebecca but was wearing a plain white t-shirt and the same blue jeans as Oliver. His red hair was like mine, not shaggy but not buzzed.

Luna, or Lex, was wearing a baby blue shirt with the word "BAZINGA" in bright yellow on it along with tan khakis and a green hoody. His white hair was almost shaggy, just reaching the bottom of his ears, and his blue eyes made him look like he had been alone all his life.

All of us except Lex, Alexia, and I were wearing combat boots, Lew was wearing black running shoes while Alexia I weren't wearing shoes since we're in the house.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Alexia said.

"Glad to be here," Jasmine replied sourly, "I don't want anyone else seeing me like this tonight."

"Yeah, about that," I said trailing off as Becky's truck pulled up in the driveway. It was a Saturday so she could stay out later since it was a weekend and she didn't have school.

Everyone groaned as we realized how awkward this would be. I ran up to the car to explain to her before she met the others.

"Becky," I said, "before you go up there I have to tell you something first."

"Hey, Alexander," she said cheerfully, "you cut your hair. Alright, what do you have to tell me?"

"I'm not Alexander. I'm Raven. Every vampire has switched genders for the night because of the blood moon."

"You're not Raven," she said with a laugh, "did you fall and hit your head Alexander?"

"Ok if I'm not Raven then how do I know that when we went to crash Trevor's party on my sixteenth birthday you were serving drinks, snacks and cigars to a bunch of drunks playing poker? Or that we had a sleepover a few years ago where I made a joke about Trevor and milk came out your nose and got all over your Hello Kitty pajamas?"

Becky paled to the point that she almost looked liked me. Then she turned her head and took a better look at the people who were standing on our porch and realized that what I had said was true.

"Oh my god Raven, you're a guy. How long does this last? What's it feel like to be a guy?" Becky said and bombarded me with more questions than I could handle.

"Becky," I shouted getting her attention, "we will explain the details inside ok?"

She followed me into the house and saw Alexia, Jasmine, Sabrina, Rebecca, Oliver, Lex, and Scar in the lounge.

"Hey, Becky," Alexia said, "love your outfit. Blue is totally your colour."

Alexia paled as she realized just how much of a girl she really was right now. Everyone else laughed.

"We have come up with alternate names for ourselves." I explained. "Introducing Alexia, Jasmine, Sabrina, Rebecca, Oliver, Lex, and Scar, the first letter is the same as our original names."

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Sabrina asked.

"Well I don't want to go anywhere?" Jasmine said grumpily.

"Aww, does someone have a bad case of PMS?" I jokingly mocked.

Jasmine gave me a glare that said she was not impressed while the rest of us laughed. We headed up stair and decided to play Cards Against Humanity ( **for those of you who don't know it's an adult version of Apples to Apples** ). I was winning by the time Becky had to leave. Jameson brought up a snack for us consisting of raw chicken, cheese, and crackers. We started a movie and by the time we were finished, there was only a few hours left till dawn. Agreeing that it would be best for the other to leave now, Alexia and I headed up to our attic room while the other left.

The moment I stepped through the door, a scent washed over me that drove me out of my mind. It was better than Alexia's usual scent, which was addicting to me, or even the smell of blood. I knew exactly what this smell was. This was the smell of a woman preparing for her monthly gift from Mother Nature. It was the smell of a woman in heat and it was absolutely amazing. My mouth watered as my mind thought of things I had yet to do to the beautiful woman standing in front of me with a confused look on her face.

"Raven," she questioned, "is everything okay?"


	3. Forget Something?

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **WARNING : Lemon chapter. If you are not into that sort of thing, skip to the next chapter. This is a lemon chapter. Oh and please note this is my first written lemon. I think it turned out pretty good. Let me know how I can improve.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Raven's POV_

I didn't answer. Instead I pulled her right up against me, grinding my hard shaft against her, and claiming her lips with a kiss that had all my lustful emotions. She moaned and rubbed her boobs against my flat chest causing every thought in my head to die a sudden and very pleasant death.

Picking her up, bridal style, I carried her over the bed, laying her down below me, and immediately removed the dress that stood between me and what I desired. The sight before me was incredible, the way the rays of moon light hit her skin making her look like a ghostly angel. Smashing my lips against hers in a heated kiss, she ran her arms up and down my back, following her instincts as well.

Since I am a girl I know what most women want and what makes them frustrated but I also knew that Alexander knew what a guy wanted. We both had advantages and disadvantages, us being in an abnormal body.

We broke apart as she removed my shirt but after it was thrown to the side, and completely forgotten, we kissed again. I pulled back to remove her bra, taking one of her taunt nipples into my watering mouth. She moaned and arched her back from the pleasure I was giving her. This was giving me a major ego boost and I was loving every second of it. Moving to the neglected nipple, I used my right hand and played with the one I had just left causing her to moan more.

"Please, Raven," she moaned, "stop teasing me."

I was having too much fun though, kissing my way down her chest, causing her to groan before removing her briefs with my teeth. Once they were off and out of the way, she tackled me, on the king sized bed we sometimes took naps on, so that she was now on top of me. Running a finger down the zipper of my jeans, I let out a groan as she teased me. Every cell in my body was on fire, burning with desire and lust.

 _Yep, she definitely knows how to frustrate me._

She slowly pulled down my pants and boxer briefs, making me anxious for the events to come, before throwing my clothes into oblivion. I could care less where they landed, all I could focus on was the beautiful, naked, angel that was on all fours and had a dangerous look in her eyes. I decided, then and there, that I was going to take her.

Running a finger up the inside of my thigh, I bucked my hips desperately wanting her to touch my heated shaft. What I was not prepared for, however, was her to run her tongue dangerously close to my arousal. I bucked my hips some more, I was no longer in control of my body.

I was not going to beg for more though, that would be unmanly, but she obviously knew that because she slowly ran one of her fingers from the hilt all the way to the head. Gasping, it felt better than I could have imagined. One touch from her sent waves of pleasure, so intense, through my body. Soon, she was stroking my shaft at such a slow pace that it could only be described as torture. Her goal, I realized, was to make me beg for more.

"Alexander, please." I moaned.

"Please what?"

"Suck…me…" I said between moans.

She licked the tip of me causing my hips to thrust upwards wanting more. I glared at the giggling girl who was teasing me to the point of insanity but I soon dropped the glare and she took me into her mouth. It was the best feeling in the world. There were no words to describe the feeling that was coursing through every part of my body. She started to pick up her pace, getting faster and rougher, but I wanted to tease her like she had teased me. This was becoming a teasing war. Pushing her back so I could dominate once again, I ran a finger around her clit wanting to hear her beg for my touch.

"Raven, please," Alexia begged.

"Please what?"

"Touch me," she begged some more.

"Touch you where? Tell me where you want me to touch."

"Raven…"

"I can't till you tell me where."

"Touch my pussy." She said mumbling most of it.

"Pardon?"

"Touch my pussy," she said a bit louder.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"God dammit, Raven, touch my fucking pussy."

I touched her clit causing her to gasp and twitch. Realizing that she was close, I slipped my middle finger into her and continued to rub her clit with my thumb. She moaned louder and still twitched but wasn't pushed far enough. Sliding in my index finger to join my middle one and continue to rub her clit did it. She came and before she could come down from her high I took her into my mouth causing her to orgasm again. The taste was the best thing I had ever tasted. Licking her clean of all her juices, I didn't come up till she had finished.

Grabbing my head, she pulled me into a kiss. I rubbed my throbbing member against her wetness.

"I need you Raven," she moaned.

"Are you sure you want this?" I questioned. I suddenly knew how she felt on our honeymoon. Looking down at the beautiful angel beneath me, I realized, I was scared to hurt her.

"I have never been this sure of something in my entire life."

And with that, I plunged deep into her womanhood, breaking her barrier in one thrust. The feel of being inside was amazing but her sudden cry of pain broke my heart.

"Alexander, are you alright?" I asked

She nodded in response but I couldn't help but realize how her nails were digging into the bed.

"Don't worry love, I'll make it better." I said kissing her.

I pulled back before slowly and gently thrusting back in, keeping a soft steady pace to allow her to adjust. As soon as she started moaning, I went faster and harder. Each time she got louder, I got rougher. My long, slow thrusts turning into short, fast thrusts as I played with her nipples and our tongues battled. I felt an odd sensation and realized that I was on the edge but I could tell she was as well.

"Raven…I'm going to…uh…cum." Alexia said between moans.

I felt her walls getting tighter with every thrust. I bit into her neck causing her to scream from the double pleasure only to have her then bite me making us finish together. Lying down beside her, I smiled. That had been a lot of fun.

"That was amazing." I said.

"Yeah, next time there's a blood moon, we should do this."

"Of course we will."

We snuggled for a bit content in being in each other's arms before we both felt the tingle on the back of our neck saying the sun would soon be rising. Heading back to our secret room, we didn't bother dressing knowing our transformation would happen and we were fine sleeping with no clothes.

"I can't wait to be a girl again." I said

"And I can't wait to be a boy again."


	4. Surprise!

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters (except for Dr. Acula and Shadow) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Alexander's POV_

I awoke that evening to find my angel of darkness still sleeping. Yesterday had been fun but I was glad to be back in my own body. Raven's boobs were pushed against my boobs.

 _Wait…my boobs?_

Looking down, I noticed that I had not changed back yesterday. I did the only thing a sane person would do; I screamed bloody murder and ended up waking Raven. A million questions raced through my head as Raven saw me in all my feminine glory.

 _Why am I still like this? Why didn't I change back?_

"Alexander," said the sweet voice of my love, "why are you still a girl?"

"How should I know? Your guess is as good as mine." I was freaking out and we both knew it.

"We let's go and see Dr. Acula. Maybe he will know why you are still a girl."

"Alright, we'll go after dinner."

We showered, dressed, and ate before heading out the door to see the local vampire doctor. I had to wear my clothes from yesterday since none of my regular clothes fit. Unsurprisingly, I was just a bit taller than Raven was as a girl. She looked just as stunning as usual but looked a bit frightened.

 _Probably not as frightened as I look, right now._ I thought

"Don't worry, baby," I soothed, "everything will be fine."

We walked into the clinic and took an elevator to the basement where were greeted by a moonlight pale woman who had more neon on her body than most club signs do. Her hair was neon pink while her clothes were an assortment of neon colours, she had bright blue eyes and her lips had neon green lipstick. The name on her name tag said "Shadow" which was ironic considering how bright she was. Looking at her in this light was starting to hurt my sensitive eyes.

"May I help you?" She sounded just as bright as she looked.

"Yes, my friend here needs to see Dr. Acula immediately, it's an emergency." Raven said.

"Ok, wait here and I'll go let him know."

As we waited, she took my hand and tried to calm me down. It worked a bit but I was still freaking out. More and more thoughts of what could be wrong with me raced through my mind, demolishing the progress we had made on calming me down, each thought was worse than the last. After what seemed like eternity, the neon receptionist came out and said the doctor would see me now.

Now, instead of sitting in a chair and freaking out, I was sitting on an examining table and freaking out. Raven, still trying to calm me down, sat next to me on the bed. A few moments later, the doctor walked in. His honey coloured eyes and sand blonde hair were still was warming as I remembered them from the last time I was here, although his hair now had some grey in it and his face had aged noticeably. He was the same height as me which was about five feet four inches.

"Hello," he spoke calmly, obviously seeing the state I was in, "what seems to be the emergency."

"Well I woke up this evening and found that I had not changed back after last night's blood moon."

"So you are originally a boy, correct?"

"Yes."

"And did you engage in any sexual activities during the blood moon?" Dr. Acula said causing Raven and I to turn blood red.

"Yes, we did, and no we didn't use any protection. I don't see what this has to do with my transformation or lack thereof."

"Well, to see if my theory is correct, I will need a urine sample. Bathroom is just down the hall on your right."

Taking the cup I headed down to the bathroom to do what was required of me. After I finished, I headed back into the room where the doctor had on some gloves and had a white stick on his desk beside all the jars of cotton balls. I handed him the cup and retook my seat beside Raven on the bed. I saw Raven tense up as the doctor pulled out a white stick. He took a white wrapper off the white stick and put it in the cup then looked at his watch. After a few minutes he pulled the stick out and wiped the end of it off with a tissue before looking at it. Smiling, he turned to me.

"Well good news, I figured out why you didn't change back."

"Why?" Raven and I both asked at the same time.

"You, sir, are pregnant. Congratulations."

"I'm…what?"

"The reason you didn't change back after the blood moon is because pregnant women don't go through the change. It puts too much stress on the baby. Therefore, for the next 10 months, you will be a girl. For a month after the baby is born, you will remain a girl before changing back to allow your body to fully heal."

As he explained this, I couldn't believe a word he was saying. I felt overjoyed at being a mother, fear for being stuck in an unfamiliar body for 10 months and for the child birth. All these emotions were too much for me to handle so, naturally, I burst into tears. Raven looked confused as to why I was crying.

"Don't worry," the doctor said, "she's fine, just hormones."

"Now, I want to see you every two weeks to check on the health and progress of the baby as well as your health. If you need me, call me. Do you have any questions?"

"Will this be the same as a human pregnancy?" Raven asked.

"For the most part, except the kicks will be stronger and the baby will need blood as well as food, as any normal vampire does. This young lady should be able to explain most of the pregnancy to you because all ladies are told about what happens but in case you need more help there are some Vampire Pregnancy guides in the reception area you can pick up."

I looked over to Raven and saw that she had a look of terror on her face. She obviously didn't want to have this talk with me but would anyways for my sake. This was going to be an adventure that neither of us could prepare for.

As we left, Raven picked up one of every of the Vampire Pregnancy booklets there was and I agreed with what she did, for some reason that I couldn't understand. The drive home was silent and awkward. This was going to be the longest 10 months of my life.

"I'm going upstairs to paint." I stated.

"Okay." She seemed to understand my wanting to be alone. This was a lot to take in. I went from being a normal 18 year old boy to being a pregnant 18 year old girl in one night. I went up stairs, got a new canvas and painted my emotions, not really focusing on what I was painting. When I felt the familiar tingle, of the sun rising, on the back of my neck, I looked at what I had painted. It was a picture of Sabrina, Jasmine, Rebecca, Alexia, Oliver, Lex, Scar, and Ren as if it were a photograph of a family. Everyone was standing together, smiling and in my arms was a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. All of us stood in front of the Crypt. It was beautiful and I realized, I was ready to have this baby.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I pulled the sheet I had hung up to hide my paintings from Raven, though it didn't do much good, she would sneak a peek every so often when she got extra curious on my master pieces.

Raven walked in and gave me a look that told me she'd be here for me no matter what. I borrowed a set of her pajamas until I could get a pair of my own. As we headed off to my secret room, ready for bed, she stopped me and said the one thing I desperately needed to hear today.

"No matter what happens, we'll get through this together."

I kissed her as though nothing had happened in the last twenty four hours. As if I'm just a boy and she's just a girl ( **can I make it any more obvious?** **Hehehe, had to add those lyrics in I couldn't help myself** ). It was amazing. We climbed into our coffin, which was bigger than my old one, in this one we could both lay flat on our backs, side by side, and still have room. Sleep quickly over come me and I was thrust into a dream that seemed familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.


	5. Pregnancy Lesson

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters (except for Dr. Acula and Shadow) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Alexander's POV_

Alexander was sitting on the couch in the home theater, back in his male body, with Raven cuddling up to him, while Dracula played on the screen. We had both seen it a million times and could quote every line but we still loved it. A little girl that looked like Stormy was sitting on the other side of me and a little girl that looked like a younger version of Raven beside her. A giant bowl of buttered popcorn was on mine and mini-Raven's laps. All of us were munching on it as the movie progressed.

"Sir, you have a visitor at the door." said Jameson who had poked his head through the closed door.

"Alright, I'll be right down."

As I stood up, Raven took the popcorn and the girls continued watching the movie. I snuck past them quickly to make sure they didn't miss too much of the movie.

Walking through our mansion on Benson Hill, I admired all the family portraits that were hung up on the walls. Raven had outdone herself this time. She had turned my haunted, spider filled mansion into one of pure gothic beauty. Raven was truly amazing.

When I got downstairs, I saw Jagger pacing in the foyer. I had expected Sebastian to come running to me, as he usually does, but not Jagger. He looked the same as he had just the other day, from his blood red tipped white hair to his combat boots. A look of worry was on his face, causing me to worry.

"Scarlet's pregnant and I'm the father." he blurted out. We both froze not expecting him to be so direct.

"So I am guessing you came here because you want to know what to prepare for?" I asked, getting a slight nod. "Well, I was a mess but let me tell you this, when she says something, she doesn't exaggerate. If she says her back hurts so bad it felt like she had a ton of bricks dumped on her, she is right. Oh and do everything she says no matter what, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. Does that help?"

"God, you sound like a woman."

"I was one for 10 months remember? Remember what I acted like?" We both shivered at the memories. I had been very nasty while I was pregnant with the twins.

"Take my advice," I continued, "it will help, trust me. Anyways, when did this happen?"

"My birthday, two weeks ago, she just found out today."

"Let me guess, she was your present?"

"Yep, she was nicely wrapped too, I couldn't resist."

"Well, maybe you could bring Scarlet over and we could talk about it as a group. Women know a lot about pregnancies from what their mom's tell them, apparently, so Raven knows and I've experienced it. Would that help at all?"

"That would be great and it would make us feel a lot better. Thanks, man. Oh, and don't forget about Sebastian's covenant ceremony next week, you said you'd be best man."

"I'll be there."

We shared a short, manly hug before he left and I returned upstairs. Wow, this was so unexpected. I wonder if the kid will have red and white hair naturally. That would be something but you never know what could happen during a vampire pregnancy I found out.

"Who was that?" Raven asked when I had reclaimed my seat.

"One of our friends who is about to become a father," I replied with mystery.

She gave me a look that said, _don't play this game with me, now tell me_.

"Jagger's going to be a dad and wanted some advice."

Her jaw hit the floor and the look on her face had been priceless. Obviously she was just as shocked as I had been and had, also, been expecting Sebastian. Soon, the shock was replaced by joy knowing that her friend was pregnant.

The movie ended soon after, so we all went and got ready for bed. Raven and I tucked the girls in before heading to our own coffin. I pulled Raven to a stop before she got into the coffin and gave her the most passionate kiss I could. I was rewarded with a kiss that was just as passionate and it sent chills through my bones. We climbed into the coffin and closed the lid.

Snapping awake, I wondered if I had been dreaming at all, as I looked into the eyes of my love. Looking down I noticed that I was still a girl, as suspected. Before I could say good morning, however, I felt all the contents of my stomach rising. Jumping up, I rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach.

 _This is going to be hell._ I thought.

 _Raven's POV_

I patted Alexander on the back and tried to help her as best as I could. This was not going to be a fun 10 months. My mom had told me about pregnancies when she had the talk with me. Now I was lucky enough to have that talk with Alexander.

"Why do I feel so sick, Raven?" Alexander asked.

"It's morning sickness. Most mother's experience it in the first few months of pregnancy. Some don't, however, but those who will have sudden periods of illness. It will only last a few minutes."

Alexander couldn't reply as she paled, which I didn't think was possible, and emptied more of her stomach into the toilet. I held her hair back and continued to pat her back to comfort her. Once she had finished, she brushed her teeth before turning to me.

"Can you please explain all this? I'm so confused right now. My mind is saying I'm fine I'm just pregnant but my body is acting like I have the flu."

"Sure, let's go sit on the bed though so you are more comfortable." I said as we made our way to the king sized bed that had helped create this problem. "What do you want to know first?" I continued once we had sat down.

"Why does it feel like my body is trying to kill me?"

"Because being pregnant, even in the beginning stages, it can be hard on your body. It will get worse. Some of the basic symptoms throughout your pregnancy are swollen feet, sore feet, lust, back pain, mood swings, high blood pressure, cravings, and body sensitivity, feeling ashamed of your body. I'm pretty sure there are more symptoms but I only know those ones because they are most common."

Alexander looked mortified to say the least. Her skin was paler than usual and she looked as though she had just murdered someone with her bare hands. _Maybe I should list some of the positives._ I thought to myself.

"Don't worry it's not all that bad. It may sound horrible but you will feel great because you are creating a human being inside you right now and that motherly affection is one of the most amazing feelings in the world, so I'm told. Since your body will be working harder to create the baby, you won't be able to do anything too stressful and physically demanding. Also, you might sleep longer and will probably eat more."

She seemed to calm down a bit at this so I left it at that so she could absorb the information. I waited for her to ask another question when she was ready.

"What else should I know about being pregnant?" she asked.

I reached over onto the night table and grabbed a booklet that said What You Need to Know about Vampire Pregnancies.

"Vampire pregnancies are similar to human pregnancies in many ways," I read, "such as symptoms and length. There are some exceptions to the symptoms, however, with vampire pregnancies. Vampires are allowed to eat raw meats to get the additional blood but are not allowed processed meats due to the harmful chemicals (hot dogs, sandwich meats, etc). When the baby kicks, it will be stronger than a human's due to vampire strength. It is not easier on a mother vampire than it is on a human because what symptoms a vampiress is missing from a human pregnancy are made up with special vampire symptoms. Some of these include:

\- Temporary reflection

\- Malfunctioning vampire powers

\- Blood cravings

\- Common vampire illnesses

"If you have any questions, do not refrain from asking your doctor." I finished

There was silence for a while as I let her absorb all of this new information.

"Will you let me know what foods I can't eat?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you want to tell our friends?" she said in a worried voice.

"If you want to, we can tell them. It is up to you, baby." I side hugged her as I said this to calm her down more. Luckily, it worked.

"I want to tell them." she declared, grabbing her phone and, no doubt, texting everyone to come to the mansion.

"Alright, do you have any more questions?" I asked cautiously.

"Does giving birth hurt as much as it looks like it hurts?"

"Yes, yes it does." I replied with a laugh, having her laugh in return.

We headed downstairs and waited for our guests to arrive, which wasn't too long. Everyone walked in to the sitting area and stopped when they saw Alexander still in his girl form. Each of their jaws dropped and hit the floor. Sebastian was the first to speak up.

"Dude, why are you still a chick?" he asked.

"Come and sit down everyone. Raven and I have something to tell you as you can see."

Everyone sat down and turned to Alexander, waiting for her to say something. I took a hold of her hand, feeling her nervousness. She squeezed my hand, gaining the confidence that she needed.

"I'm pregnant."

Their reaction was the same as it had been when they had seen Alexander as a girl except this time their eyes bugged out of their heads as well. This obviously shocked them as much as it had us. We went on and explained what the doctor had told us yesterday. When we finished, all the girls screamed and went to hug Alexander.

"Does this mean we still get to call you Alexia?" Luna asked.

"I guess. Alexander isn't really a girly name is it?" Alexander said.

The girls screamed again and hugged Alexia more.

"Let me get this straight," Sebastian said, "you're going to be a mother and a girl for 10 months."

"Yeah, isn't that great?"

"No, I lost one of my bros. Now I have one less guy to play Guitar Hero with."

"We can still do all the stuff we were doing."

"Can you still turn into a bat?" Jagger, who had been silent this entire time, interjected.

"I don't know. Raven, can you get me one of those booklets we got from the doctor?"

"Sure." said Raven who left and returned a few moments later with a booklet that said "How Pregnancy Affects Vampire Powers". I quickly found the section on bats and read it out for everyone.

"While transforming into a bat is most commonly used power of a vampire, female vampires temporarily lose this power after the first trimester of her pregnancy due to the fact that bat pregnancies are shorter than vampire ones. During the first trimester however, a female may transform as she wishes as long as she does not fly too much because it puts stress on not only herself but the baby as well. Most vampire mothers-to-be refrain from transforming at all to play it safe."

"We'll have to go shopping and get you a wardrobe since all you have that fits is that dress." Onyx said with joy.

I was actually looking forward to shopping but I had no idea why. Usually I hated shopping. _Yeah and usually you're a guy,_ my mind stated. I wondered if the guys would like to join us and make it a group outing.

"Sorry, I have to get back to the club and help Romeo out. I left the poor guy there alone." Jagger said.

"And I don't want to be the only guy surrounded by a bunch of girls who are debating on whether or not you should get the blue or the red dress of the exact same style. I'm going home to play video games in my boxers." Sebastian stated sourly.

( **I'm not going to write about the shopping because that would just be REALLY boring in my opinion. I'll still tell you what her new outfits look like.** )

After they finished shopping and the girls had helped Alexia put away all her new clothes, which were baggy and stretchy to allow her to grow, they sat down and finished the night with a girl's night. They did their nails, hair, and ate snacks while the paint dried. We had eaten breakfast while we were out shopping and Alexia had I had snuck into the bathroom so she could have a drink, we had looked in the booklets and saw that pregnant vampires weren't supposed to give blood. Luna, Onyx, Scarlet, and I shared a bottle of blood, from the cellar, while Alexia painted my nails and found it was a lot harder than painting regularly. The paint kept running and getting smudged. Finally giving up, she let Luna take over.

Nails having died and snacks finished, they all realized it was close to sunrise. So Luna, Onyx and Scarlet left while Alexia and Raven got ready for bed. Alexia's nails were black with blue bows painted on them and matched her new pajamas which was a blue silk set of boxers and a black tank top. Raven's however were black and had "I BITE" painted in blood red, one letter per finger and matched her black lingerie panties and black tank top.

Getting into the coffin, they both fell into a deep sleep as soon as their head touched the pillows.


	6. Blood Moon 2

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters (except for Dr. Acula and Shadow) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _One Month Later – Alexia's POV_

 **Pregnancy Status: 1 Month**

"Good evening," a deep, sexy voice said as I woke up from my wonderful sleep.

It was the blood moon again and Ren was here for the night. He was wearing his black boxers with white skulls on them and a black tank top while I wore a set of Hello Batty pajamas which were purple shorts with black bats on them and a black tank top with a purple Hello Batty on the front. Before I could reply to him, however, I rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

 _Man, I'm really getting tired of this morning sickness thing. I hope it goes away soon._

I felt a soft but firm hand patting my back and holding my hair out of the way. It was so nice of him to do this for me. He was always right there beside me, whenever I needed him.

"Thank you," I muttered once I was finished.

"No problem." Ren replied and wrapped his hands around me, my chest to his back, and placed his hand over my baby bump. It was a small bump but he loved touching it as much as I did.

"What do you feel like eating for dinner tonight?" he asked, "Chinese again?"

"Can we?" I asked jumping up and down. Chinese had been my craving so far but Ren didn't complain but he did like to switch it up a bit sometimes and eat something else. He didn't eat anything I couldn't to make me feel good.

"Yes but we have to go see the doctor before we go out and the other will be joining us for dinner before we head to the arcade."

"Oh yeah," I replied. My memory seems to have been thrown out the window since I became pregnant so Ren had to constantly remind me of things. Lucky for me, he was good at that.

I put on my bra, with some help from Ren, before putting on a HIM t-shirt and some ripped blue jeans along with Raven's combat boots, because they fit me, surprisingly. He wore his black t-shirt and dark jeans along with Alexander's combat boots, again because they fit. Just as we were about to head out the door I was stopped by Ren who was holding out a hoody in my direction.

"Come on, it's not even that cold out." I complained.

"You'll wear it anyways because it's better to be safe than sorry. Alexia, it's November. There is frost forming on the ground and you can see your breath which means it's cold enough to wear a hoody at least."

I took the hoody from him and put it on knowing that he was right before walking out the door with him to the car. He put the heater on because it was a little chilly out and by the time we got to the doctors the car was nice and warm.

Taking the same elevator down, we were greeted by a man with neon pink hair, bright blue eyes, neon paint splattered shirt and faded blue jeans. His name tag said "Shadow".

"Hey Shadow, we're here again to see Dr. Acula." Ren said.

"Raven? You look so cool as a dude. Alexia you are one lucky girl. You guys can go on in. She's expecting you."

 _Is Shadow gay?_ I thought to myself. It would make sense. We walked into the examining room before I could give it a second thought. A few minutes later a woman walked in who had curves most women would kill for. Her sandy blonde hair flowed all the way down to her hips with some grey in it and her honey coloured eyes still comforted me.

"How are you guys doing? Any concerns or new developments?" she asked.

"Not really. I did see my reflection in a glass of blood the other night. It was an odd sensation." I replied.

"Don't lie to her, you freaked out." Ren replied trying, and failing, to hide his laugh.

I elbowed him in the ribs. He would pay for this; I'd make sure of it.

"Well let's do a checkup then." Dr. Acula said as she grabbed the tools required. After she was finished, and deemed me and the baby in great health, I realized something.

"Doctor, how come you want to see us every 2 weeks? Don't you think that is a little much?" I asked.

Ren looked at me with approval silently saying that she agreed with my questions.

Dr. Acula sighed before saying, "While your body went through a full transformation on the last blood moon, some are not so lucky. Since you are naturally a guy, some transformations leave parts of the masculine side of you behind when you switch, meaning that you could have a man's personality, be gay, or be a bearded lady. Those are less severe cases but some have only transferred half way, so they may not have all the proper organs making pregnancies like this extremely dangerous. That being said I have done lots of examining in this past month and have come to the conclusion that you are 100% female and able to carry this baby successfully. We will only have to see each other every month now to check on the baby's development."

I started crying for no reason. _God I hate hormones._ I thought to myself. _Now I know why Raven is so emotional._ Ren comforted me to the best of her possibility and soon I calmed down.

We left the doctor's office and headed to Yu Won Ton Ney's Chinese to meet the others. The place sold the best Chinese food in town and everything was made from scratch; the sauces, broth, everything. No place came close to it. The owner, Tony, was a very nice man who kept it open longer hours and even did special night reservations, for certain people.

Sabrina, Oliver, Rebecca, Lex, Scar, and Jasmine were already there, sitting at the table. Each of them wore the same outfit they had last month and while the couples were cuddling, Scar and Jasmine sat there awkwardly. Just before we walked in, a pickup truck pulled into the parking lot. Becky and Matt got out of the pickup truck. Matt wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles, a dark, royal blue hoody, and black runners while Becky wore Matt's letterman jacket, Hello Kitty t-shirt, faded, ripped blue jeans and purple runners.

"Hey Alexander, you cut your hair." Matt said naively.

"Do you want to tell him Becky or should I?" Ren asked.

"I will," she said, "should I tell him about what happened to Alexander as well?"

"Yeah," Alexia and I replied.

Matt, who looked beyond confused by now, just stared at us like we were all crazy.

"Matt," Becky said calmly, "Tonight is a blood moon which means that Alexander and Raven have switched genders for the night. However, Alexander is going to be a girl for another 9 months because he is pregnant."

He burst out laughing. "Are you guys serious? You can't be serious."

"You scored the winning goal against Hipsterville's soccer team 5 years ago and I saved you from Trevor beating you up behind the bleachers after the game because he thought you wanted all the popularity. You also said if I ever mentioned it that you would tell Trevor I had a crush on him." Ren said.

Matt paled and I lifted my shirt to show my barely noticeable baby bump. I didn't think it was possible but he paled more and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"All the other vampires switched genders too but they will be back to normal tomorrow." Becky continued.

He looked in the store and just like Becky did when she found out, he freaked out but he didn't ask a million questions. For a few minutes he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Finally his brain caught up with his mouth.

"So you're what Raven would be if you had been born a guy and you are what Alexander would be if you were born a girl?" he asked.

"Basically, same goes for every other vampire." I said.

"And guy Raven got you pregnant?"

"Yep," I replied.

"Is being pregnant just as bad as women say it is or are they just exaggerating?"

"They don't exaggerate. It is really is awful and amazing at the same time." I said. "I'm hungry let's go eat before I get nasty."

"She really does get nasty." Ren leaned over and whispered to Matt who laughed.

We walked into the restaurant. The walls were wooden and there were red and yellow lanterns every with matching ribbons.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Sabrina said excitedly.

"Sorry, someone was having troubles understanding what's going on." Ren replied looking at Matt.

Everyone laughed as we took our seats. We all looked over our menus and pretty soon we were ready to order. We ordered a dinner for 10 which came with Spring Rolls, Lemon Chicken, Sweet and Sour Pork, Ginger Beef, Chow Mien, Fried Rice, Won Ton Soup, and Beef and Broccoli. Everyone ate until they were full, packed up the leftovers to take home, paid the bill, and grabbed a fortune cookie each. We took turns reading out our fortunes.

"An unexpected relationship is in your future. Whether it's positive or negative is up to you." Jasmine read.

"Developing feelings for another isn't always a bad thing." Scar read next, blushing.

"The answer is always 'no' if you do not ask." Sabrina pondered.

"Live life to the fullest. If you don't, you aren't really living." Oliver read.

"You prepare for someone to enter your life but expect the unexpected and prepare for more." Alexia told.

"Help those around you with their problems. You'll be glad you did." Ren read.

"Your life has come to a cross road. What you choose to do is up to you." Matt said surprised.

"New beginnings do not mean that something has to end." Becky read.

"You question your decisions but you shouldn't. You make the decision you believe is right." Lex said softly.

"You dream of more. Don't be afraid to ask." Rebecca stated.

We all stood there thinking for a couple moments before Alexia broke the silence.

"Wait does this mean I'm having more than one baby?" she asked.

"Well you know Tony. His fortune cookies are always right."

All the girls started screaming and bouncing up and down with excitement. The guys all congratulated Alexia on the news and gave her a friendly hug, despite Ren's disapproval.

"Well if we are going to make it to the arcade and win enough tickets before it closes we have to leave now." Matt stated.

Everyone hopped in their vehicles and we drove to the arcade. Where we gamed until it was only an hour before closing time. We played every game…except one. The Final Countdown started playing, loud throughout the building; as we walked up to the last game. Dance Dance Revolution.

"I challenge Jasmine to a game." Ren said.

"No fair," she replied, "I'm a girl. I'm not used to this body."

"Neither am I," Ren said stated, "so we are evenly matched."

"Alright, I accept." Jasmine said. "I get to pick the song though."

We put our coins in the machine and Jasmine picked La Bamba.

"Oh you are so dead." Ren says challengingly.

"We'll see about that." Jasmine says back.

The music starts and the both start off with amazing skill. Everyone is cheering for one person or the other but it seemed that girls rooted for Jasmine and boys rooted for Ren. By the end of it, Jasmine was crowned victor by 1 point. Scar came up, put one of his arms around Jasmines waist while the other hand went on the back of her neck, and dipped her down into a kiss that I thought were only in movies. It looked magical.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Jasmine asked after it was over.

"My fortune cookie was right. I have been developing feelings. I have been developing feelings for you Jasmine. I just didn't know if you liked me back but I figured after an amazing dance like that you deserved a prize." Scar stated, looking at the ground.

"Alright, I challenge Sabrina to a dance off, now." Alexia stated.

"I don't know if you should. It could put stress on the baby." Ren said worriedly.

"I'll be fine," she replied.

"You are going down." Sabrina threatened.

"Shut up and pick a song." Alexia said back just as nastily.

"I told you she could be nasty." Ren whispered to Matt.

 _Ren's POV_

Sabrina picked We Will Rock You after they put in their coins. The music started up and all the guys stared, single or otherwise. The way they were dancing made it look like they were female strippers. It was so sexy that I couldn't stop myself from drooling. The amount of testosterone they were giving me was probably enough to send me into a coma. It was a wonder I was still breathing. After the song was done, we looked at the scores and they tied. I ran up to Alexia and pressed her right up against my body, letting her feel the boner I was desperately trying to hide.

"You're mine when we get home." I whispered in her ear.

We were about halfway home when I pulled over onto a dirt road.

"Ren what are you doing?" Alexia questioned.

"I can't stand it anymore." I replied smashing my lips against her while taking off my seatbelt.

We rocked the car for what felt like hours before we felt the familiar tingle of the sunrise on our necks and raced back the safety of our coffin where we both fell happily asleep.


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters (except for Dr. Acula and Shadow) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7

 _One Month Later_

Ren's POV

 **Pregnancy Status: 2 Months**

As I walked down the stairs, heading to join my wonderfully pregnant boyfriend ( **girlfriend?** ) for dinner, I heard a knock at the door.

"I got it," I yelled. Surprisingly it wasn't one of our friends at the door. Standing in front of me was a girl who was dressed in black ripped jeans, a black t-shirt with a flaming-winged guitar by her hip with pink flames, and her hair was up in two pigtails with skull elastics. Her hair was originally black but dyed sunshine blonde about three quarters of the way up her pigtails. She looked adorable. There was a skull ring on her right hand and a piercing in her lip with a hoop. Something about her screamed familiar but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Can I help you?" I asked, not wanting to be rude to someone I didn't know.

"Hello, Raven," she said, "don't you look handsome tonight. What does Alexander look like? I bet she looks cute. Is her outfit cute? Knowing your style it probably is-"

"Woah, hold on a second." I interrupted. "Who are you and how do you know about us?" Jumping into a fighting stance, I felt my senses heighten and my vision turned red. _Am I an overprotective mate? There is nothing wrong with protecting your family._ I thought to myself.

Suddenly I smelt Alexia behind me. She always smelled of paint and earth. This new comer smelt like metal and oranges. _What is this smell?_ I pushed the thought into my mates head and soon heard her voice in my head. " _It's the smell of sunshine and there is only one vampire I know who has that smell._ " Alexia thought.

"Claude." She said as she tensed up ready to fight but stayed behind me so I could protect her.

"Actually it's Claudia tonight but yeah it's me. And before you go and try to rip me to pieces, I am not here to hurt either of you." Claudia said

"What about our family?" I replied.

"Family? I didn't know you started a family of your own. How did Raven transform if she is pregnant? I was told pregnant women can't transform."

"Why don't you come in?" Alexia said. "It's okay baby, she won't hurt me."

Claudia entered our house and I closed the door. We made our way to the sitting area and took a seat on the couches; Alexia and I on one while Claudia sat across from us.

"So what'd I miss?" Claudia asked

"I'll tell her," Alexia said, "you breathe and focus on not killing something."

"Alright." I agreed.

"Two months ago, on the first blood moon, I got pregnant. Last month we ate at Tony's and my fortune said I would have more than one baby."

 _How is she able to make it sound so simple?_ I thought to myself.

"We went to see my doctor when I didn't change back and he said I was pregnant and would be for the next ten months. Nine months for the pregnancy, and one to heal from the birth." Alexia continued. To prove her point, she lifted up her fluffy red shirt, that looked like it was bought in Mexico, and showed Claudia her little baby bump.

"Is…is it alright if I feel it?" Claudia asked cautiously.

"N-," I started before Alexia interrupted me and said "Yes." Staring at her as if she had lost her mind, _Are you crazy? What if she hurts you or the baby?_ I asked her through the bond.

 _It will be okay._ She replied. _You forget, I have been a vampire a lot longer than you have. I can handle myself._

I nodded to Claudia signaling that it was okay for her to come touch my mate's belly. Claudia came across the room to where we were and knelt down before gently putting her hand on Alexia's stomach. Her eyes widened before she let out a scream of excitement.

"Oh my god! This is amazing! Well I am even happier to be here now."

"Speaking of which, why are you here?" I questioned.

"Well you see, I made a vampire dating website and lots of people joined but as time went on, I realized that I felt the need to settle down. So, I created an account and found someone in Hipsterville that I wanted to meet. They don't know I am coming or who I am but I liked their profile. I just hope they like me."

"Who is it? Maybe we can help you find them." Alexia asked.

"Phoenix." Claudia said while looking down at her feet in embarrassment. This shocked me. Alexander had created a dating account for a person who didn't even exist. What was the point of that? Did he do it while he was in Hipsterville?

Alexia, sensing my pain and anger, sent me a calming thought. _I did it to keep in touch with those at the coffin club. See how things are going there._

Relief flooded through me before I realized something. "Wait, you're gay?" I asked.

Claudia's eyes turned red and she bore her fangs at me. "So what if I am?" she challenged.

"Nothing just surprised." I stated holding my hands up to show I meant no harm or offense.

"Ren do you think you will fit into _his_ clothes?" Alexia said with emphasis on _his_.

"I should wh… Oh no. NO! I am not doing it. I couldn't even do the accent." I said. Claudia was standing there confused.

"Please." Alexia begged giving me her puppy dog face, which I never knew she had until earlier in the month when she wanted me to go to 7-Eleven and get waffles for her cravings.

Knowing I couldn't win, I stood up and headed upstairs to change. _The clothes are in a box in my closet on the top shelf. And the cologne is on my dresser._ Alexia thought to me when I walked into our room. I dressed into Phoenix's clothes and, no surprise, they fit perfectly.

Once I had everything on, including the cologne, I walked downstairs to find not only Alexia and Claudia in the sitting room but all our other friends. Sabrina, Oliver, Lex, Rebecca, Scar, Jasmine, Becky and Matt must have showed up while I was changing. _Great, just what I need._

Everyone froze and room got so silent I could hear the crickets outside. Jasmine's eyes turned red as she flashed her fangs at me and growled while Sabrina's eyes just turned red. Apparently there were still some hard feelings towards Phoenix.

"What are you doing here? And why haven't you changed like the rest of us?" Jasmine growled.

Everyone sat there confused. Alexia sent me memories of hers on how to do Phoenix's Romania accent so that I could do it naturally.

"Hello, it is good to see you guys again. Some of you know me from the vampire side to the Coffin Club or from my showing at the Crypt. My name is Phoenix for those of you who don't know." I said with the Romanian accent. All the girls in the room automatically blushed and looked as if my voice was as sweet as caramel. The guys, on the other hand, looked angry by their girl's reactions except Scar who didn't seem to care.

"That doesn't explain why you are here or why you haven't switched when the rest of us have." Sabrina said sourly.

"Okay, the reason I am here is because I live here and I did change. My real name, on previous meetings, such as at the Coffin Club or the Crypt, has been Alexander Sterling but tonight my real name is Raven Sterling. Phoenix is a fake person that Alexander created to make sure Jagger didn't hang around since he was unwanted. Sabrina, you didn't catch me cheating when Phoenix and I kissed outside the Crypt. I was kissing the love of my life, Alexander." I removed my wig and dropped my accent. "Sorry to disappoint you Claudia but we just thought it would be better to do this than have you endlessly searching for a man who won't be here for another ten months, if ever.

Jasmine looked furious, Sabrina looked relieved and Claudia looked like she was on the brink of tears. I saw Jasmine jump towards Alexia a second before she did. I jumped and took her to the ground before she could hurt my love or our baby. We rolled around on the floor while Becky and Matt were yelling at the others to stop the fight but they knew if they got in the way it just lead to a bigger fight. I was seeing red and so was Jasmine. We both bore our fangs to intimidate the other but it wasn't working. Circling each other, we waited for the other to break. Jasmine was being fueled by anger but I was being fueled by the instinct to protect my mate which was way more powerful than her anger.

She broke first and jumped towards my waist trying to take me down. I deflected her with a solid punch to the side sending her toward my right into the couch she had occupied earlier, on the other side of the room and away from my mate. She may have been a vampire longer and more skilled but I was going to die before I let anything happen to my family. Hissing before her eyes turned back to their normal two colours, she admitted defeat realizing that she wouldn't win.

"Jasmine think of it this way, you got a better deal. You have an entire club all your own with no one to challenge you for ownership." Alexia said. With that said, the last of the anger flooded out of her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." I said, "I was just trying to protect Alexia and the baby from harm."

"Don't be sorry," she replied, "you were just doing what your instincts told you. You may have bruised my rib but I believe I will be fine by tomorrow."

"I think we have all had enough excitement for tonight. Claudia, do you have a place to stay?" Alexia said.

"No, I was hoping to stay at the Coffin Club but they had no openings so then I thought I might be able to stay with Phoenix but…" she stopped mid sentence and looked as if someone had just kicked a puppy.

"Well you can stay in one of our spare rooms until you find a place of your own." Alexia offered.

"That is very kind of you but is it alright with Ren?" she asked.

"Yes, as long you don't hurt my family or put them in danger I am. Do, however, remember what happened to Jasmine and remember that I have little control over my instincts." I said warningly.

"I completely understand." It was only midnight so it was too early to be going to bed but Becky and Matt went home to sleep and the others were leaving from all the excitement. Claudia had headed upstairs to do god knows what while Alexia and I waited for everyone to leave. Everyone else had gone except Sabrina and Oliver, who stood in front of us looking unsure.

"Sabrina, are you alright?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah we just had a question for you." Sabrina said. "We have been talking about it for a while and were wondering if you would be interested in having a couples foursome with us. It would be you, Ren, Oliver, and I."

Alexia and I stood there, with our jaws dropped, in shock. We hadn't expected this at all. Invitation to a party, maybe, but this was as likely as snow in July. The room was silent for what felt like eternity.

"I'd be willing to give it a try is Ren was." Alexia said first.

"Sounds like things could get interesting." I said devilishly, a Cheshire cat grin on my face.

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER! I was unsure of how to do this lemon and I didn't want to take someone else's idea (If you haven't caught it yet, I've thrown in Titles and lines from other fanfictions as part of the story). Let me know how you think this lemon should go down. I always look forward to reading your reviews, so let me know if I can improve in someway.**


	8. 3's a Crowd, 4's Sexy

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters (except for Dr. Acula and Shadow) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8

 _Ren's POV_

 **Pregnancy Status: 2 Months**

We headed upstairs to our room where we had a king sized canopy bed for this kind of stuff. The sheets were a dark purple and the blanket was midnight black with the image of a moon looking over a water fall and forest.

As soon as the door was closed, I turned to Oliver and spoke.

"Our ladies have been very naughty." I said.

"Oh, yes, very naughty. I think we should punish them. The question is how do we punish them?" Oliver replied.

Before either of us could make a move, Sabrina and Alexia started making out, tongues and everything. It set my blood on fire and, by the looks of it; Oliver's blood was just as hot as mine. It was all I could do to stay standing. How any man could do anything but stand and watch this while not needing oxygen, I will never know. My pants tightened to the point of pain before the girls drew apart, breathing fast.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you." Alexia admitted to Sabrina, only making my blood that much hotter.

"So have I." Sabrina replied.

"Since they want to tease us so much, how about we return the favor?" I whispered to Oliver.

A solid nod of the head was all I saw before I was pulled into a Hollywood worthy kiss. It was a little awkward at first but the second our lips came together, we heard both of our ladies gasp. Briefly looking through Alexia's mind, I found that she was enjoying this very much. I pulled Oliver closer to me so our hard lengths were smushed up against each other. He let out a lust filled moan which caused the women to whimper and moan.

Deciding that we had teased them enough, we let go of each other. I turned to Alexia and, wolfishly, took her body into my arms. Feeling her hard nipples press against my solid chest just made me want that much more. Not being able to stand it any longer, I took all of her clothes off and started ravishing her body with my lips. She let out a mewl and it had to be the sexiest noise I had ever heard.

 _Oliver's POV_

I heard Alexia mewl, off to my right, but paid it no attention as I nibbled the flesh of the woman in my arms, the woman who had boiled my blood with one look. Sabrina lay limp in my arms, only able to submit to my love bites as I rubbed my hard length against her warmth. Her back was pressed up against the bed post and the only thing separating us was my thin, confining, black boxer briefs. I ripped off my underwear so nothing could stand between us.

"How about we finish this?" Ren growled.

"I'm ready when you are." I growled back.

"What are you waiting for?" Alexia panted.

"Take me already." Sabrina said between breaths.

"What position should we do?" I asked.

"What if we did a 69 position and then we could lick you guys while you pound into your woman." Alexia said. Ren shivered at the way she spoke. Everyone just stared at her blankly not sure what she meant.

 _Third Person POV_ ( **I think that is the right name for it. Not sure…it's too early to think, clock says 1:40pm** )

Alexia pulled Sabrina out of Oliver's reach and towards the bed where she got Sabrina to lay down on her back in missionary position while Alexia was in a doggy position with her legs on either side of Sabrina's head, which was flushed pink.

"Ok, Oliver, come here between Sabrina's legs and Ren come here behind me." Alexia said.

Having the pieces of finally click, Ren took up his position behind Alexia but Oliver walked over to the other side of the room to where his pants lay on the ground.

"What are you doing?' Sabrina asked.

"I don't want you to be stuck as a girl like Alexia. I want you to have the choice." Oliver said turning around to reveal a condom on his hard length. He got into position and both of the men slammed into their woman. Alexia moaned but Sabrina screamed.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Oliver said.

"Why does it hurt so much? I thought it was supposed to feel good." Sabrina said.

"Sabrina, have ever had sex on a blood moon before?" Alexia asked.

"No." Sabrina replied.

"Well that's why, you're a female virgin still. Just hold still for a couple moments Oliver to let her adjust and it will be fine." Alexia said.

After a few moments, Sabrina said it was alright to move but slowly. Oliver moved slowly while Alexia licked both Oliver and Sabrina. Ren was pounding into Alexia while they both were being licked by Sabrina. Moans, grunts and other noises filled the room pushing everyone a little bit closer to the edge. Soon the slow thrusts became short and quick, all of them wanting release. The girls were the first to find release but the guys weren't quite there yet. Sabrina, bit Ren in the thigh and Alexia bit Oliver, sending both of them over the edge. Afterwards, Alexia cuddled up beside Ren while Sabrina cuddled up against Oliver, all with a look of happiness and love on their faces.

"It's getting kind of early, do you guys want to stay in one of our guest coffins?" Alexia asked.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Sabrina said tiredly, as Oliver kissed her on the forehead.

Ren and Alexia headed up to the attic and climbed into their coffin and quickly drifted off to sleep.

 _Alexia's POV_ _(Dream, Out of Body)_

Alexia was in the sitting room of the mansion on Benson Hill and sitting on the couch in front of her was…Alexia? The Alexia on the couch had a way bigger belly, she looked to be 8 months pregnant wearing a black night gown with a small skeleton on the belly area (for the baby) and black silk pants with silver bats on them. Jameson entered the room just then, and was scared for some reason.

"Mistress, miss Sabrina is here would you like for me to send her in?" he asked carefully.

"Of course I would. Why would you ask such a stupid question?" Alexia replied grumpily, with attitude. Alexia looked down at herself in absolute horror. She would never talk to Jameson this way. How could someone look so happy but talk so viciously?

"Of course, Mistress, I apologize. Can I bring you anything before I leave for my date with Ruby?" he asked.

"My guest would be nice. Oh and a plate of snacks with drinks for us would be wonderful. Thank you Jameson." Alexia said, starting off the with more attitude than a spoiled 7 year old and finishing in a happy bubbly tone that you would normally picture on a pregnant woman.

"Of course," Jameson said and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a not-as-pregnant-but-still-pregnant Sabrina.

" _Woah, Sabrina's pregnant? When did this happen?"_ Alexia said, though everyone acted as if they had heard nothing at all.

"Alexia, baby, how's it going?" Sabrina asked.

"I want these babies to just come out of me already. I don't want to wait another month." Alexia complained.

"I know right. I still have 3 months before the baby's due date and I am ready for it to be born already." Sabrina agreed.

"Did you find out the sex of your baby?" Alexia asked Sabrina.

"No, did you and Ren?" she replied

"No, we wanted the twin's genders to be a surprise but I do know that one of them is pushing up against my ribs and it is not comfortable."

"I could imagine."

"What have your cravings been?"

"Chicken wings, bacon, pizza. I know yours has been Chinese food."

Jameson then showed up with the snacks on a tray. There was a plate with a cheese pizza on it and a plate with sweet and sour chicken, chow mien, fried rice, and beef and broccoli. Along with the plates of food there were two goblets of blood. Sabrina sniffed at the air like a dog.

"Mmm, O Positive is the best, thank you Jameson." Sabrina said.

"I will be taking my leave now Mistress. Master Ren told me that if you need him for anything to just call." Jameson said

"Yes, yes, go already." Alexia snapped.

Jameson left the room and both heard the front door close shortly after followed by the starting of a car.

"You should really be nicer to people." Sabrina sighed.

"I can't help it. It's like cravings. One second you're fine and all is right with the world then BOOM you snap at someone." Alexia said.

All of a sudden there was a blood curdling scream, the kind that is only found in or around the worst horror films. And with that Alexia woke up from her dream where the screaming continued.

* * *

 **Okay, this turned out rather nice in my opinion. Let me know your opinion. Also, I have an important announcement to make.**

 **WANTED: ARTIST**

 **FOR: THE PICTURE OF THIS STORY**

 **REQUIREMENTS: MUST KNOW THE CHARACTERS FROM VAMPIRE KISSES (I will help with bending the characters to what I imagined, so long as you know what they originally looked like), AND YOU MUST BE ABLE TO DRAW OF COURSE**

 **REWARD:** **YOUR PICTURE WILL BE POSTED ON THIS STORY**

 **If you are interested, please send me a message (not a review, a private message).**


	9. Surprise, Again!

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters (except for Dr. Acula, Shadow and Sunny) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9

 _Alexia's POV_

 **Pregnancy Status: 2 Months**

I jumped awake from my dream at the horrible screaming. Pushing open our coffin lid I looked onto the nightstand at Raven's Hello Batty clock which stated in red that it was 4:45pm ( **it's November currently so it gets dark pretty early and yes that means I skipped Halloween but I didn't really want to write about it since they did in the books** ). Groaning, I get up to go see what the problem is, Raven following my lead in her silver bat black boxers and Crypt t-shirt. My maternity night gown that says "I'm not a little devil, I'm its mother" in blood red on black fabric calmed me a bit as it rubbed against my legs. Walking out of our hidden room at the same time Sabrina burst in wearing a black tank top and men's boxers that said " _FULL MOON_ " on the butt. Onyx, who was standing beside her, was wearing a white tank top and Ghostbusters men's boxers. ( **What? Men's boxers make awesome pajama shorts. Judge me! :P** )

 _Wait…Sabrina? So my dream is true._ I thought.

"Sabrina, what are you doing here? Why didn't you- OH SHIT!" Raven exclaimed.

"Why didn't I turn back? What going on? Raven I'm scared. What's happening?" Sabrina said panicking.

I calmly walked over to Sabrina and slapped her gently but hard enough for her to get a grip. She looked at me stunned that I would do such a thing.

"Sebastian," I said calmly, using her real name in hopes to calm her, "you're pregnant."

"What? But I used a condom last night." Onyx exclaimed.

"Condoms don't work all the time. This must be one of those times." Raven said.

Onyx went and sat on the bed, in shock, while I hugged a crying Sabrina. Raven went to go comfort Onyx, knowing how she was feeling.

 _Maybe you should go through some of your vampire pregnancy pamphlets with Sebastian. Make him feel better by knowing more about the situation._ Raven thought to me.

"Sebastian, why don't you and I spend the night together and I can answer all the questions you have?" I asked her.

"Al…Alright," she said sniffling.

"Before we do that though I think we should go see Dr. Acula. I remember him saying that sometimes the change is not complete so you can have some male body parts left in you that will have an effect on your pregnancy." I said.

"So you can remember that but you can't remember to turn the TV off when you are done with it?" Raven accused. Everyone laughed and the mood in the room suddenly got better until the Claude walked in the door wearing pajama pants with skulls and cross bones on them. He wasn't wearing a shirt which let all the girls in the room see his 6 pack. Man he looked handsome.

 _Wait did I just admit my cousin looked handsome?_ I thought.

 _Yes, yes you did but you aren't wrong._ Raven thought back.

 _Hey, you're mine, not his! I won't have you staring adoringly at another man._ I replied angrily.

 _I will always love you. Besides, think of it like an art gallery. You can admire it and let someone else take it home. And he's gay remember._ She thought back and my anger suddenly left my body as I understood why all four girls were looking at him as if he was the finest chocolate in the world; because we can't have him. He is taboo, forbidden, making us want him all that much more.

"What the hell is going-" Claude started but froze as he looked up and saw that there were 4 girls in the room instead of the supposed 3 that were supposed to be here.

"Hi Claude," Sabrina said.

"Weren't you supposed to change back? I thought the only ones who didn't change were…Oh…" Claude said, finally catching on.

"We're going to see Dr. Acula, I think you should come with us Claude." Raven said.

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Because there is someone I'd like you to meet." Raven replied.

Everyone got dressed and met down it the living room. Claude was wearing a ripped white t-shirt with a black anarchy symbol on the front, a black leather jacket, a black leather chocker with silver studs, faded blue jeans, combat boots and a black belt with stars and a skull and cross bones belt buckle. Raven sported a black long sleeve shirt showed her shoulders and would have showed her stomach had she not been wearing a black and white striped under shirt (tank top with spaghetti straps, horizontal stripes), a black mini skirt with triangular trim at the bottom like part of a witches costume, two belts for decoration (one black, one white), black fishnets, a skeleton sweater (unzipped) and combat boots. I wore a black t-shirt that said "BAT CRAZY MOTHER" on it in white, stretchy jeans that should fit for another month, combat boots, and a thick winter hoodie that was fuzzy on the inside. Sabrina and Onyx wore Crypt t-shirts, jeans (Sabrina's were faded blue while Onyx's were a dark navy blue) and combat boots.

"Do you guys want to borrow one of our sweaters? It's pretty chilly out." I offered.

"Sure that would be great. Can I borrow one of yours Alexia?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure, do you want one of mine as well Onyx?" I asked.

"I'd prefer one of Raven's if that's okay." She replied dryly.

"Alright," I said and headed upstairs to get the two sweaters. I grabbed one of my ugly Christmas sweaters (which is the second warmest one I have) for Sabrina and grabbed Raven's "BAT OUT OF HELL" jacket that looked more like a biker jacket than a gothic girl's jacket. As I walked down stairs, I heard Raven burst out laughing when she saw what I was carrying.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing that." Sabrina exclaimed.

"Come on, it's not that bad." I said.

"Not that bad? Dude it says 'If you jingle my bells, I'll promise you a white Christmas' and the lights on it looks so bright I swear they actually are lights and they hurt my eyes." Sabrina replied.

"Okay so it is that bad but it is the second warmest sweater I have. You aren't getting the first and the rest you will get cold in. Just put it on." I stated.

"Okay but if I ever see this as a painting, you're dead." Sabrina threatened.

"We're all dead already so that's not really a threat." Raven replied logically.

Laughing as we walked out the door, we headed to the hospital and took the elevator to the secret basement. We were greeted by Shadow and a guy who wore so much black that he seemed to suck the light out of the room He wore a midnight black beany hat, ripped t-shirt, sweater (unzipped), jeans, worn out sneakers, and what appeared to be a dog collar with a white bone. Everything on him was black. Shadow, on the other hand still wore the same amount of neon as every other visit. I heard Sabrina, Onyx and Claude wince as the saw her.

"Hey, Shadow. Who's your friend?" Raven asked.

"Today is bring your family to work day so I brought my twin brother, Sunny. What brings you guys here?" Shadow said brightly.

"Our friend here would like to see Dr. Acula and we came for support. Also, there is someone I'd like you to meet. Shadow this is Claude, Claude meet Shadow." Raven said pulling Claude forward. He was staring directly at Sunny as if he was the only person on Earth and Sunny was looking back at him the same way.

"H…H…Hi." Claude fumbled out.

"Sunny why don't you go for a break and get to know Claude a bit since you are staring at him like you do your steak?" Shadow asked causing both Claude and Sunny to blush deeply it was a wonder they had any blood left in the rest of their body. Sunny glared at his sister before turning back to Claude.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother to him besides he is here with his friends." Sunny said. His voice silently dared you to oppose him and sounding as if every word he said was a lie but at the same time it was a shy voice as if all this bravado was just for show.

"Actually I wasn't planning on coming at all. I am happy that I did though otherwise I would have never have met you Sunny." Claude replied sexily.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Shadow was the first to snap out of it though and said we could go into our usually room and that the doctor would be there in a moment. We left Claude and waited for Dr. Acula which wasn't too long.

"Ah, Alexander, Raven good to see you both again. How is the baby? You guys aren't due to see me again for another month." Dr. Acula said questioningly.

"The baby is fine, my morning sickness doesn't happen as frequently anymore but it still sucks when it does. We are actually here for my friend Sebastian." I said pointing to Sabrina.

"Not another one. Let me guess, you were originally a guy but you had sexual intercourse with this lovely young lady beside you with no protection and got pregnant?" he said.

"Actually we did use protection but yeah the rest of it was right." Sabrina stated.

"Oh well that makes things slightly better." Dr. Acula said and handed Sabrina a cup. "Down the hall and it is the first door on your right."

As we waited the doctor checked me over and said that both the baby and I were healthy on right on track with my pregnancy. Sabrina came back into the room and handed the cup to the doctor who put a pregnancy test in and then we waited. Five minutes later he said if we were ready to which Sabrina bravely nodded. Dr. Acula looked down at the pregnancy test and frowned.

"What is it doc?" Sabrina asked.

"I am not sure." Dr. Acula said. He showed us a pregnancy test that showed both the positive and the negative signs on the test.

"What does this mean?" Onyx asked worriedly.

"Well, vampire pregnancies give off different hormones as well as the human ones. If a pregnant vampiress takes a human pregnancy test it will show up as negative because there isn't enough human hormones that a pregnant human would give off. Meaning there is some human hormones but not as much as a normal human pregnancy." Dr. Acula explained. "Let me try one more thing."

He pulled out another pregnancy test from another drawer and put the end in the cup. We waited five more minutes. After the five minutes were up, he looked down at it and nodded.

"This makes more sense now." Dr. Acula stated. He then showed us a positive sign on this second pregnancy test. "You are indeed pregnant but not with a vampire. Your child will be human. I am sorry."

"Is there any way to make the baby a vampire? I know someone who was born human in a vampire family and she turned out to be a nasty piece of work." I asked.

"There is the normal way, biting, but that would have to take place after the baby is born…unless…" the doctor trailed off.

"What? What are you thinking doc?" Sabrina asked.

"Well your blood runs through the baby. Your blood already has vampire genes but the baby did not get those parts. If you were to be bitten, the chemicals that induce vampire-ism would run through your blood, not affecting you but definitely turning the baby just like any other human. However, it may be too stressful on the baby and cause a miscarriage."

"So either we have the normal chance of the baby actually surviving but being born a human and different from our family or we have a less chance of having the baby but it would be like the rest of our family?" Sabrina asked.

"To put it simply, yes." Dr. Acula stated.

"I am alright with whatever you decide." Onyx stated. "I will love this child either way because it is part of you."

"I think we should let the child decide." Sabrina said.

"So you will raise a human?" Dr. Acula said.

"Yes, this way they could be whatever they want. Human, vampire, werewolf-"

"There are werewolves?" Raven interrupted.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Sabrina said.

"No, I didn't." Raven angrily said while glaring at me.

"What? I thought I told you." I said innocently.

"Well, Sebastian, I would like to see you every two week for the next two months to check on you and the baby and then after that you can just come in monthly with Alexander." Dr. Acula said. "There are some human pregnancy pamphlets in the lobby or you can ask a friend who may have been human before."

"Thank you doc/doctor." Sabrina and Onyx said.

We left the room and walked out to the front desk to retrieve Claude but he was nowhere in sight.

"Shadow, where's your brother and Claude?" I asked.

"In the broom closet right across from the bathroom," she giggled.

I saw Raven blush out the corner of my eyes and I could feel myself blush a little as well. Sabrina and Onyx were getting pregnancy pamphlets and were oblivious to what was happening. Walking down the hall to retrieve my cousin, I came to the door that Shadow had spoke of. Pulling it open, I saw the back of my cousin and what had to be the arms of Sunny.

"Your seven minutes in heaven are up. It's time to go home." I stated. Claude turned around shocked that I had caught him red handed. The look on his face was priceless and his blush made him look adorable. I laughed causing him to growl and bare his fangs at me. I bore mine back and considering I was pregnant, I can bet you I looked a lot scarier than he did. He calmed down and kissed his love goodbye.

"Want to go to the Crypt sometime? I know a guy who knows the owner and can get us in for free." Claude asked bashfully.

"It's love to. Here's my number." Sunny said as he wrote _250-MY-WOLF_ on Claude's hand.

We left and went back to the mansion where Raven told Sebastian about human pregnancies while Onyx told me about vampire ones. Sebastian had the same look of horror I did when Raven had the talk with me. It was awkward but we survived the night until it was time to go to bed. We all returned to our own beds where I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Tomorrow we were going shopping and I would need all the sleep I could get.

* * *

 **I really enjoyed how this one turned out. Did you guys? Let me know what I should do for next month. I'm thinking party at the Crypt for Christmas.**


	10. What's Going On?

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters (except for Dr. Acula, Shadow and Sunny) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10

 _Raven's POV_

 **Alexia's Pregnancy: 2.5 Months**

 **Sabrina's Pregnancy: 0.5 Months**

I woke up to one of the most amazing feelings in the world. They were laying in their coffin with Alexia's back to me; my own arm was reaching over Alexia where my hand rested peacefully on Alexia's growing stomach. It was huge yet, or even big for that matter, but there was a noticeable baby bump. Wearing a t-shirt I made to remind us of Phoenix, we were going to sell them in the Dungeon but changed our minds, it was purple with black sunglasses on the chest, a black outline of a nose, black smile that outlined the mouth and the fangs near my belly button, and around the bottom of the shirt was a black line with silver dots representing a choker. I wore a set of Alexander's black pajama pants along with my Phoenix shirt. Alexia, on the other hand, was wearing thick fuzzy Hello Batty pajamas which included a long sleeved shirt that had a pink torso with a cute little black bat on the chest that had two circles for eyes and a circle for the nose, an outlined pink bow (same colour as the background), and two wings (no body shown), her sleeves were black with little pink bats and her pants matched her sleeves. She, also, wore fuzzy socks. Even with all these warm clothes on, she shivered a little every so often.

Not long after I woke up, Alexia woke up too. Stretching, yawning before smiling at me and placing her hand on mine, which was still on Alexia's belly, and looked like she had a wonderful days sleep.

"Good morning beautiful." I said.

Alexia opened her mouth as if to reply but no words came out. She closed her mouth before opening it again but no sound. It was as if someone had pushed a mute button. I saw fear rush into Alexia's eyes.

 _Raven? Why can't I talk? What's going on?_ Alexia said, telepathically.

"I don't know. Maybe it will say in one of your pregnancy pamphlets. Stay here because we don't know if it's contagious and Sabrina could get it too if that were the case." I replied, rushing out coffin and our room so I could go and get the pamphlets from downstairs where we had left them. When I entered the dining room to get them off the table, I saw Sabrina and Onyx looking at them together. You could see them bonding through it and it warmed my heart but then I remembered Alexia.

"Raven, you're up. Where's Alexia?" Sabrina asked cheerfully.

"Upstairs. Something's wrong with her, she can't talk. It's like someone hit a mute button on her. I was wondering if one of the pamphlets said something." I answered.

"Well there's one here about illnesses you are more susceptible to get when pregnant." Onyx said holding one up. I grabbed it and looked in the index for _Symptoms_. Flipping to that page I read through each one of the groups of symptoms but none of them said anything like what was happening to Alexia. Just then I heard Alexia speak to me in my head again.

 _Raven…I can't move…_

I, finally, started to panic. I ran to the spare room I knew Claude was staying in and pounded on the door, surprised I didn't break it down.

"Jesus, let up on the door, will ya." Claude said as he opened the door. "Oh, hey Raven. What's up?"

"I need your help. Something is wrong with Alexia, and no I don't know what it is, but she can't move or talk and I need you to help me take her to the hospital. First though we have to get Sabrina out of here incase what Alexia has is contagious to pregnant women." I rambled out quickly, not entirely sure he heard me but realized he did when his face turned even paler.

"You get to Alexia and explain what's going to happen, I'll ask the other's to leave… Where should they go?" he asked.

"Drop them by my parent's house. You know where that is right?" he nodded, "Good. I will call my parents and let them know who is coming, what happened, and that we'll explain in detail later." Claude ran off while I ran upstairs and grabbed my cell phone calling a number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" Billy answered the phone on the second ring.

"Billy, it's Raven. Something has happened to Alexander and I am taking him to the hospital. A guy with blonde and black hair along with two girls will be arriving at your house in a few minutes. Please ask Mom and Dad to entertain them. They are all vampires so no garlic. Also, the blonde girl is pregnant. I will explain more after we get back from the doctors." I explained quickly.

"Okay. I'll let them know." He yelled on the other side of the phone to my parents that they were having ' _guests who bite_ ' over in a few minutes and that we'd explain later. We had come up with that code after Alexia and I had our covenant ceremony and told my parents about vampires.

"Thanks Billy. See you as soon as I can." I said before I hung up.

 _Alexander, I don't know what wrong with you since there was nothing in the pamphlets so we are taking you to see Dr. Acula. Sabrina and Onyx went to my parent's house and Claude will be back any minute to help you to the car._ I thought as I entered the room. "Just stay calm honey, everything will be fine." I reassured.

 _Okay._ Alexia said but still looked scared. I held her hand and rubbed her belly slowly and soon she started to calm down. Not long after, Claude returned and helped Alexia to the car. Soon we were in the hospital.

"Shadow, we need to see Dr. Acula immediately. Something is wrong with Alexander." I said.

She paged him and a few minutes later he came running to the front desk. "What's the emergency?" he asked as he stopped right in front of us. I explained what had happened since the time we woke up till now. He motioned for us to follow him into one of the examining rooms. Putting a thermometer in Alexia's mouth and a blood pressure gauge on her arm he did everything a normal doctor would do on a check-up. Once he recorded all his results, he compared them to a chart I didn't understand and frowned.

 _What's happening? Is it bad? The paint is starting to peel on the ceiling._ Alexia thought to me, causing me to laugh at her absentmindedness.

 _He's checking all your vitals and stuff and comparing it to a chart I don't understand. He's frowning so I'm not sure how it looks._ I replied.

"Well I know what is wrong with Alexia. It is nothing abnormal but is very rare among pregnant vampiresses. You see. She has lost about half of her powers as a vampire in one night. This explains why you can't move, your body has basically switched from being a vampire to being a mortal in one night which takes a toll on anyone. You are weaker than you were before but not completely helpless. You should gain muscle movements back gradually and be up on your feet in about two weeks. Normal vampiresses lose their abilities over time, having them malfunction before they completely disappear. Losing them in one night is extremely rare so it is not usually put in pamphlets. You will keep your immortality but lose everything else. By the looks of things you only have your heightened senses left meaning you can still feel more, taste more, hear more, see more, and smell more. Most likely you will lose your heightened senses in the near future so if you wake up and notice you can't see as well as you did now you'll know why. The best prescription I can give you is lots of nutrients, blood/fluids, and rest." Dr. Acula explained.

 _Ask him if I will still have to drink blood even though I am basically a mortal and if I will keep my fangs._ Alexia said.

"Will Alexia lose her fangs and will she have to keep drinking blood even though she is basically mortal?" I asked.

"Yes she and the baby will need the blood and she will keep her fangs." Dr. Acula said.

"Let's go then if everything is sorted out." Claude said.

We left the hospital and went to my parent's house. It looked exactly the same as it had when I left but some of the pictures had changed and a few paintings of Alexander and I hung here and there. As soon as I walked in the door I was thrown to the ground by my brother who leapt onto me. Since Billy and I didn't fight anymore, we got along quite well despite our differences.

"Hey there Billy Boy, where's Mom and Dad?" I asked as I ruffled his hair.

"In the living room with your friends, that blonde girl is so cool. I bet she was a dude in her past life." Billy said naively.

"Billy, let's go into the living room so I can explain everything." I said as we both stood up. It was then that he looked behind me and saw Claude carrying Alexia. By the look in his eyes he thought Claude was Alexander and Alexia was Stormy. I shoved him into the living room and all previous conversation ended as Claude walked in carrying Alexia.

"S...St...Stormy?" Billy stuttered.

"Alexander you coloured your hair. And why are you carrying Stormy? What's wrong with her? I thought you were sick Alexander?" Mom said.

"Set her on the other couch Claude while I explain." I said top which he nodded in reply. For the next hour, I explained about the blood moon and how it affected vampires, why Alexander was still a girl, why Claude was here, about Phoenix and the Dungeon, why Alexander was taken to the hospital and finally what we found out at the hospital. By the end of it, my mother, father and Billy were all shocked to silence. Sabrina and Onyx were a bit surprised but soon got their heads on straight. My mom was wearing a cherry blossom pink dress while my father wore a red golf shirt and tan khakis. Billy, on the other hand, was wearing the same BAZINGA shirt Luna wore every blood moon and faded blue jeans with holes on his knees showing his entire knee caps. Sabrina and Onyx both wore white Crypt t-shirts and faded blue jeans.

"Sabrina if you want to share your part of the story you can. It's up to you." I said. She nodded in reply and told them how she was Alexander's best friend Sebastian and that she as well had gotten pregnant on a blood moon.

My mom screamed. "Do you know the genders Raven? How far along are you? I'm going to be a grandma! Paul, we're going to be grandparents!"

 _Twin girls; one will look like you and the other will look like Alexia._ Alexia said in my head.

 _What? How do you know this you haven't even gotten far enough to tell the gender in an ultrasound?_ I exclaimed.

 _I've been having dreams since I got pregnant and I had one about me and Sebastian being pregnant together so when he got pregnant I assumed they were visions. Plus, remember Tony's fortune cookie?_ He stated.

I forgot everything else in the room but Alexia who looked at me adoringly. We were going to have two little gothic princesses. I went over and kissed her because…well I don't know it just felt right.

"We're having twin girls. One will look like me and one will look like Alexia. She is two and a half months along." I repeated out loud so everyone could hear.

"What?! How can you know the gender so soon?" my father asked surprised.

"Alexia has had some dreams and one of them came true so we assume the rest will come true." I said.

"What was the dream that came true?" Sabrina asked.

 _Sabrina and I were in the last few months of our pregnancies and were hanging out. Her cravings will be chicken wings, pizza and bacon._ Alexia said. I repeated it to the others and Sabrina smacked her forehead.

"Of course," Sabrina said, "Pizza is what I've been feeling the urge for lately. I've been getting cravings and wasn't sure what they were for."

"What if you are wrong about this dream?" Onyx asked.

"Well, we'll find out when the babies are born if they are two girls." I replied.

We all went home after that because everyone had had a very exciting night and the rest of my family needed to go to bed. I helped Alexia eat and drink while Claude helped move her around the mansion. All of us went to bed exhausted that morning excited for what was to come.

* * *

 **TAH-DAH! I made this one now because recently there has been a bug going around my town and I have gotten something (pretty sure it's Tonsillitis or Strep Throat, not sure which yet, but will go to the doctor). Hopefully I'm not dying but knowing my luck it's probably the worst it could be. Wish me luck (I'm going to need it). I will post the Christmas one closer to Christmas so it gets the full 'holly-jolly' feel (and I'm still not sure about how to write it yet).  
**

 **NOTE: You can comment outfits for people because there is still going to be at least 9 more chapters. So if you can think of an outfit (ex. the Phoenix shirt) for any character (except Dr. Acula, Shadow and Sunny because I want them to be mine ideas and mine alone) then let me know in detail what they would look like (hairstyles can be included in the detailed description.)**


	11. Christmas Party

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters (except for Dr. Acula, Shadow and Sunny) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 11

 _Ren's POV_

 **Alexia's Pregnancy: 3 Months**

 **Sabrina's Pregnancy: 1 Month**

I looked out the window and saw the moonlight shining down, casting a star-like sparkle on the snow in our yard. There was at least four feet of snow on the grass, the driveway and walkways had been cleared by a caring Jagger, Romeo and Matt. Oliver and I were downstairs waiting for the girl's to come down so we could head over to the Crypt. There was a VIP Christmas party tonight, so it was closed to the public, and only Matt, Becky, Jasmine, Lex, Rebecca, Alexia, Oliver, Sabrina, Scar, Sunny, Shadow, Claudia and I were coming. I was wearing Alexander's ugly Christmas sweater, blue jeans and combat boots while Oliver was wearing a "BAH HUMBUG" long sleeve shirt that was black on the chest and red and white Christmas print on the sleeves along with ripped blue jeans and combat boots. All of us had put up Christmas decorations around the mansion, giving it a more festive look, and hung icicle lights on the outside. It looked amazing and the Christmas cheer and humbleness just oozed from the floor boards. Mistletoe even hung in the foyer. A Christmas tree was sitting in the living room by the fireplace, both fully decorated as well, with stockings still hanging.

It was close to 10pm and the sun had set at around 5pm. We had all opened our presents and were overjoyed with what we received. I had gotten a painting from Alexia of all our friends and us as our alternative others along with a pink bundle of joy in Alexia's arms, a sexy black strapless dress that barely reached my mid-thighs and had purple lace lining the top from Claudia, a black jean biker's vest from Sabrina that came with a bunch of different patches that said corny things like "I BITE" or "NIGHT RIDER", and a gift certificate to my favorite gothic store in Hipsterville from Oliver.

Alexia had gotten a t-shirt from Claudia that said "THE KIDS DON'T BITE, I DO", a matching biker vest from Sabrina (but with different patches), a gift certificate to the gothic maternity store in Hipsterville from Oliver, and a handmade adjustable length bracelet that was neither manly nor feminine but neutral (so she could wearing it once she changes back) from me. The bracelet had small bead that were the colour of blood on black coloured hemp that was woven to look like vines and a little bat charm in the middle.

Sabrina had gotten a similar bracelet from Oliver but hers was on regular coloured hemp with black beads and a guitar charm in the middle, some rock star worthy hair elastics from Claudia (lots of them), and a band hero set from Alexia and I.

Oliver had gotten jewelry from all of us varying from bracelets to rings to earrings and anything in between. Claudia, on the other hand, had gotten a laptop from Alexia and I, a gift certificate to the gothic store in Hipsterville from Oliver, and a bunch of games for his laptop from Sabrina including Skyrim, Diablo 3, Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls, Minecraft and Battleship.

"Urgh," Oliver groaned, "It's been an hour and the party is going to start any minute. What could be taking them so long? Even I don't take this long to get ready when I'm a girl."

"I'll go check to make sure they aren't deader than usual." I joked, chuckling to myself. Walking into the foyer I stopped at the base of the stairs. "Girls are you almost ready?" I hollered up.

"Yeah, just finishing up now." Alexia replied.

"You said that last time." I called back.

"Well if you'd stop asking every five minutes we would be done quicker because we could focus more on getting ready." Alexia replied snarkily.

I shook my head and headed back into waiting room. She had gotten very nasty lately because of her hormones. While it was only the occasional snide remark, it still left a bitter feeling in the air. About thirty seconds later, the girls came down the stairs. They were all sporting sexy Mrs. Claus outfits and it took every bit of restraint I had in me not to run up to my love and rip what little fabric covered her to shreds. Sabrina's and Alexia's were obviously maternity clothes but that didn't make them any less sexy.

"Are you guys ready? Unless you don't want to go…" Sabrina asked seductively.

I had to stop myself from saying that I didn't want to go and would rather be back in bed with the love of my life. Looking over at Oliver, I saw he was struggling just as much as I was.

"Okay but Claudia is driving. I don't think either of us could focus on the road with you three dressed like that." I said.

"Damn, you girls should be declared illegal or come with a warning label that says ' _WARNING: MAY CAUSE HORMONAL OVERDOSE_ '." Oliver said.

They laughed as we all grabbed our coats and head out the door heading to the party. We had decided that we could do Secret Santa's for the party so we also had our gifts. Walking into the Crypt, we were shocked to find the normal gothic décor Christmas-ified to the point where it looked like every single Christmas movie rerun on TV put in a blender with an entire two liter bottle of holiday spirit and a good helping of Christmas cheer into it. The lights were red and green, fake snow fell from the ceiling, there were icicles on the bar while the bottles were spray painted to look like they had frost on them, the fake skeletons were dressed up in Santa suits and the tables and chairs looked like they were made of ice. Walking in a Winter Wonderland was even playing (loud enough to be background music but quite enough to hear the person next to you talking).

"Welcome, glad you all could make it. Not surprising that you were the last to arrive but judging by the looks of you girls it is completely acceptable." Jasmine flirted.

Before we could reply there was the sound of a glass hitting the floor and shattering. Jumping we looked behind Jasmine to see the bar where Sunny was sitting with his mouth hanging open and eye bugging out of his head. By the looks of it, it was his glass that dropped because his hand was still in the form of a glass. He was staring straight at Claudia. Suddenly I realized something, Sunny was still a guy. Everyone here had switched genders except from Matt and Becky who were human and Sunny. This didn't add up.

"Why didn't Sunny change like the rest of us?" I asked.

"Good question." Alexia replied.

"Simple. He's not a vampire." Jasmine said.

"What is he then?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jasmine replied, coyly.

We walked over to Sunny where Claudia closed his mouth with one of her fingers.

"Sunny, I need to ask you something." I said.

It took him a few seconds before he finally snapped his gaze off Claudia on onto me. "Yeah?" he asked.

"If you are Shadow's twin, why didn't you transform like her or the rest of us?" I questioned.

"Well, you see our mother was a vampire and our father was a werewolf. When we were born, Shadow took after our mother. I, however, took after my father and was born a werewolf. As long I and not in moonlight I won't transform." Sunny said pulling off his black beanie as he spoke showing two black dog ears, matching the colour of his hair, sticking out of the top of his head.

"Aww, your ears are so cute. Can I touch them?" Alexia gushed.

"No, they are very sensitive and I don't like people touching them. That is why I wear the hat, and it helps hide my true nature from humans." Sunny exclaimed, shoving the hat down on his head before anyone could reach for his ears.

"Do you have a tail as well?" Becky asked.

Sunny paused for a couple minutes looking ashamed of what he was about to say. "Yes," he said finally.

"Is it alright if we see it?" Claudia asked kindly.

Sunny looked at her shocked, as if he had never been treated kindly before. "If you really want to," he replied, "but I'll have to cut a hole in my pants to do it. I'll need a knife or something and will have to go to the bathroom to cut it."

Rebecca handed him a pair of scissors from the other side of the bar and Sunny left to go cut his pants. Returning a few minutes later, scissors in hand, we saw that his tail hanging between his legs. It was black the same colour as his ears and hair.

"Do you hate it? Do you hate me?" Sunny asked glumly, looking at Claudia.

"Why would I hate you or your tail?" Claudia replied, confused.

"Whenever a vampire has seen my ears or my tail they start saying it's unnatural and stuff," he spoke quietly.

"Well we all think they are absolutely adorable," I replied, "right guys?"

Everyone agreed and Sunny looked at all of us before smiling and his tail wagged back and forth quickly.

"Is your tail sensitive too or can we feel it?" Claudia asked.

"It's not as sensitive so you guy can touch it if you want. Just don't be too rough with it." Sunny replied.

All of the girls were the first to touch his tail, following the "LADIES FIRST" rule. The guys then felt it, though it was a bit more awkward but I found that the tail was very soft, making me want to burry my head in it from the level of fuzziness.

"What sort of special abilities do you have?" Lex asked.

"What do you mean?" Sunny replied.

"Vampires, for example, have super senses, bat transformations and hypnotic gazes." Jasmine said for her twin.

"Oh, well I have super senses, wolf transformations and a melodic howl that helps me find my mate. Only my mate will hear my song, any wolf would hear it as an ordinary howl," he explained.

"What do vampire's hear?" Scar questioned.

"I don't know since you guys are the first to like me. I can howl my song for you if you want." Sunny replied.

We all agreed and prepared ourselves, not knowing what we were going to hear. He started howling, eyes closed and facing us, but soon after he started he threw his head back. It looked and sounded like a wolf, a very big one but a wolf nonetheless. When he finished everyone said they had heard an ordinary wolf howl.

"That's not what I heard at all." Claudia said.

Everyone froze. No one said anything.

"What did you hear?" Sunny asked.

"I'll try and make it sound like I heard it." Claudia replied. She let out a howl that sounded almost identical to the one Sunny had just made. Looking at Sunny, I saw that he went stiff, his body tense.

"I still heard a wolf howl." Alexia said

"Me too." Sabrina agreed.

"Yeah, same here." Rebecca stated.

"Did we all hear the same thing?" Matt asked.

Nodding our heads in agreement we looked back at Sunny who was shaking his head.

"I heard a melody of misunderstanding that was sung by someone who craves to be view as normal." Sunny said.

"I heard a melody of loneliness that was sung by someone who wants to be loved in more way than one. That's what I heard from yours." Claudia said.

Everyone froze again. Silence took over the room again. Shadow was the first to recover from this shocking discovery. She screamed and ran to hug her brother.

"You found your mate, brother. This is great." Shadow cried happily.

"This calls for even more celebration. Drinks are on me this evening." Jasmine said.

"Wait you mean we were going to have to pay for them originally?" Alexia asked.

"Ye- No! Absolutely not! I was just kidding."Jasmine started but saved herself.

"You had better have been." Alexia said, darkly.

 _Claudia's POV_

As the night went on everyone partied and visited making it seem to be a truly magical Christmas, everyone except Sunny and I who sat at the bar. I was still shocked about finding out that the guy I was crushing on was destined to be mine and mine alone.

"Can we go to one of the rooms upstairs and talk about this?" I asked.

"Sure." Sunny said.

We headed upstairs to one of the rooms Jasmine had made for couples who wanted to be alone. Closing and locking the door, so no one would disturb us, I turned and sat on the couch next to Sunny, facing him.

"I think you should explain everything about werewolves and their mates and what it means to be one." I said.

"I understand," he replied, "Werewolves have their mates chosen for them by their song. Our howls are a reflection of ourselves, good and bad. They come from the deepest parts of our souls and our hearts. This is why our mates are chosen as such. Once we have found our mate, we usually try to win their heart, if we haven't already, and then engage in the physical action of mating. We take mating very seriously like wolves so we only mate to one person for life. Some wolves can go their entire lives without mating while others find their mates quite young. Being twenty one years old, I am still quite young for a werewolf. The females usually stay and home and care for the family while the males go and provide for the family, much like wolves. I am not sure about same sex mates though. As far as I know, it has always been straight couplings. This is why I am usually so bitter, I knew that I would eventually have to stop seeing guys and settle for a girl, much to my dislike."

"Really? We're the first gay couple?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What about pregnancies?" I asked.

"Well, wolf pregnancies are only 3 months and when the pups are being born the mother will often be in her wolf form. With different race couples I am not sure. My parents died when I was in six so I never got to ask them and since then I have just raised myself as a lone wolf. I don't really have a pack unless you count Shadow."

"How do you know all this stuff then?" I questioned.

"Instincts, the same instincts that are screaming for me to rip this sexy suit off of your body and make sweet love to you as I plunge my thick hard cock deep into your wet pussy," he growled at me, moving closer to me to tempt me but far enough away that I could retreat if I wanted, which I didn't. I groaned at the thought of what he was talking about.

"Sunny, I know this will probably be hard for you but I would like it if we dated for a little bit first. You are still new to me and although I do like you, I would like some time to adjust to this and learn more about you. Is that okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, I didn't expect you to be as welcoming to this as you are. We can do whatever makes you comfortable. I have found you and I will not lose you now." Sunny declared.

"Thank you." I said before kissing him on the cheek. The kiss pushed him over the edge and next thing I knew he was kissing me on the lips as if he was in a desert and I was his only source of water in days. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion and licked his lips requesting entrance. My request was granted and next thing I know our tongues are having an all-in war with each other. I pulled away to get some air and ask a question that was on my mind.

"Do you love me more as a guy or a girl?" I asked.

"I will admit that you being a girl does have its advantages like your lovely breasts but if you wanted to stay a guy that is fine. If you like being a girl then stay a girl," he said simply.

"Wait you mean I can stay a girl?" I said, shocked. All my life I had dreamt of being born a girl only to find out that I can only turn into one on a blood moon.

"I don't know but we could look into it if you wanted." Sunny replied.

When we left the room _Hooked on a Feeling_ by Blue Swede was playing and everyone was dancing. I turned to Sunny and asked him if he wanted to dance with me before we had to leave. He accepted and we headed down to the dance floor, dancing as if it was just us. After the song finished, the party came to an end. We were about to go our separate ways. Sunny pulled me to the side of the club far away from where anyone could hear.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I'd love to." I replied. "Where should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up an hour after sunset." Sunny replied.

"Alright." I replied.

"Good night, my love." Sunny said affectionately.

"Good night." I replied back lovingly.

We shared one last kiss before I joined Alexia, Ren, Sabrina and Oliver so we could head back to the mansion before the sun rose. I spent the rest of the day texting Sunny and dreaming about Sunny in my sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, so I have decided to split up my Christmas special into two chapters, otherwise it would have been painfully long. I am posting them early because I will be very busy around Christmas for three reasons 1) family dinner, 2) opening presents and 3) I work on Christmas. GO 7-Eleven, the only store in my town open all-day, everyday (even holidays). Hope you guys enjoy your holidays because I know working eight hours on Christmas is not on my bucket list.**


	12. Date Night

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters (except for Dr. Acula, Shadow, Sunny and Lizzy) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chatper 12

 _Claude's POV_

 **Alexia Pregnancy: 3 Months**

 **Sabrina's Pregnancy: 1 Months**

 **- THE NEXT NIGHT (DATE NIGHT)-**

I woke up the following evening practically shaking from how nervous I was for my date tonight. _Will he like my outfit? What if he hates it? What if I make a fool of myself? He'll hate me then and I will be alone the rest of my life._ I thought to myself. I was freaking out and had so many 'What if's' going through my head that I didn't even notice Raven enter my room. Pacing back and forth across the room, wearing my black playboy pants that had silver playboy symbols on them and a white t-shirt, I was surprised I didn't wear out the floor.

"Woah, Claude, you need to calm down." Raven said calmly. We had all changed back last night and Raven was wearing her favorite Hello Batty pajama pants that were purple with black Hello Batty symbols along with a white Crypt shirt and black sweater.

"I can't calm down Raven. This is my first date. What if I mess this up really bad?" I said, only realizing afterwards that I had let slip my biggest secret. No one knew that I never dated anyone before, not even my cousin. I didn't tell anyone because I thought they would think I was weirder than I already was, before I became a full vampire.

It was silent in the room for what felt like eternity. Neither of us said a thing, I was overwhelmed with fear at what I had just done and Raven was in shock. Raven recovered faster than I did.

"This is your first date?" she confirmed.

"No?" I tried lying but failed miserably.

"Well, that just makes it all the more romantic. You will have to look your best. Let's see what we have to work with." Raven exclaimed happily. She walked over to the dresser where I had put all my clothes from my suitcase, which was in the closet. "We want your outfit to describe you but we also want you to look sexy. Why don't you go take a shower while I look for clothes for you? That way you'll smell nice and look even better."

Not being able to argue with her logic, I walked down the hall to the bathroom and was surprised to find it empty. Turning on the shower so that the water would have time to warm up, I grabbed a towel and started undressing before hopping into the nice warm shower. I let the water run down my naked body for a few minutes to help calm my frazzled nerves. Grabbing my shampoo, I began washing my hair, which helped calm me a bit more, as I ran my finger along my scalp and through my hair. After thoroughly rinsing my hair, I began washing my body, lathering soap on every part of my body, imagining in my head that it was Sunny who was rubbing the soap on my body. My blood heated up fast and all too soon I found that I had past the point of no return, I was standing there with a boner.

 _Dammit, just my luck. Now, I am going to have to finish this, and quickly so I am not late._ I thought to myself. Getting rid of the last of the body wash, I started pumping my shaft with a steady rhythm. _God, this feels good. I bet it would feel even better if Sunny was doing it._ Imagining Sunny's wet naked body kneeling in front of me as he pumped my shaft caused my blood to boil and me to get even harder.

"You like this?" he asked.

"God, yes." I groaned out.

"What if I did this?" Sunny said before he started giving me a blow job. I started moving my hand faster.

"Sunny… I'm going to…cum." I managed to get out. Sunny, wrapped his tail around my leg and that was the end of me. Seeing stars, I came, only realizing now that my shower had gotten colder, so that instead of warm it was cold/lukewarm. I turned off the water and pulled back the curtain only to let out one the girliest screams I've ever heard in my life. _Yeah, that was definitely manly. Bravo!_ I thought to myself, with sarcasm. Sitting on the toilet seat was Sabrina whose entire face was pale except for her cheeks which were redder than a baboon's ass. Grabbing the shower curtain, I pulled it up to hide my body while I reached for my towel, hearing Sabrina giggle. Once I had the white towel, I wrapped it around my bottom half.

"Looks like the bathroom isn't the only thing that is steamy." Sabrina said coyly.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded.

"I had some morning sickness and didn't think I'd make it to one of the other bathrooms and since we are both technically guys, I figured you'd be okay with it." Sabrina replied calmly.

"You heard nothing, alright?" I said threateningly.

"Don't threaten me." Sabrina replied even deadlier. Her eyes turned red and she bore her fangs at me. It was a scary sight; I was fighting the urge to go cower in the corner. I backed off and she calmed down. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Just let me have your leftovers if you go to a restaurant okay?"

"Deal." I replied, shaking her extended hand. I notice how she was looking at me then. I looked down and noticed that I looked like a male model; the ones that hide their "packages" but show their V-Line to tease you. My six-pack wasn't helping at all either. I left the bathroom and walked into my room where I got the same look from Raven.

"What did you pick out for me?" I asked, snapping Raven out of whatever day dream she was in.

"I picked out four outfits that I think would do the trick now you just have to pick which one you want. This will make it more personal instead of me just dressing you." Raven explained.

I looked over them, studying each one carefully. Option number was my black Smashing Pumpkins t-shirt, a black skeleton sweater and ripped blue jeans that had holes where my knees would be. Option number two was a black gym t-shirt that would hug my chest, black jeans and black sweater that said KICKED OUT OF HELL in blood read on the back. Option number three was a white Crypt t-shirt, blue jeans, and skeleton sweater; this option was too plain so I immediately dismissed it. I ultimately picked option number four which was my white ripped t-shirt with the anarchy symbol on the front, my spiked choker, my black leather jacket, blue jeans along with my skull and cross bones belt. This was my favorite outfit out of my entire wardrobe.

Shooing Raven out of the room so I could get dressed, I dressed in the outfit I chose and brushed my hair. Just as I made my way down the stairs, the doorbell rang. _Perfect timing._ I thought. Opening the door, I found Sunny at the door wearing a Motley Crue t-shirt, black jeans, a black winter jacket, combat boots and his black beanie. He looked handsome and just as nervous as me.

"Hi." Sunny said.

"Hi." I replied finding out that I was speechless.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and put on my combat boots. "Alright," he continued once my boots were on, "but first you need to put this on." He held up a black blindfold. I put the blindfold on and couldn't see anything, of course. I could smell his cologne as he stepped closer to me, probably checking to see if the blindfold worked. He led me out to his car and I bumped my head getting in. It didn't hurt but by the way Sunny acted, you'd think I had lost a limb or something.

He started up the car and, ironically, _First Date_ by Blink-182 was playing on the radio. We didn't start driving, however, which I didn't quite understand.

"If you could stay a girl, would you want to?" Sunny asked.

"Why?" I replied.

"Because I am wondering if you would. And don't bring me into your answer. Pretend you never even met me and found out you could be a girl." Sunny said.

I thought about it for a while before answering. "Yes," I said, "where did this come from?"

"Well I had two plans for this evening and I didn't know which to pick so I figured I'd let you and the question let you pick without knowing the activities," he explained.

We drove for some time before coming to a stop. When we stepped out of the car, Sunny removed my blindfold. Standing in front of us was Elizabeth's Eccentrics & Oddities, or E2O for short. I had walked past this store when I was after the vial last time I was in Dullsville but had never actually gone in.

"I got a gift for you and just need to pick it up but I wanted you to see the store. This is one of my favorite shops so I thought I'd share my love for it with you." Sunny said. We walked into the store and found a small woman who barely reached my mid chest behind the counter. "Hey, Lizzy, I'm here for my order," he said.

The store smelt of old books and the small woman looked like owned a mechanics shop rather than this store. She was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with a green apron that had multi-coloured splotches on it. What the blobs were made out of, I was pretty sure I didn't want to know, so I kept my mouth shut. She headed through a doorway that had a bead curtain handing in the frame, reminding me of disco films. The shelves were lined with bottles filled with crushed flowers, mysterious liquids, and other unidentifiable things. A few moments later she returned with a small box that was wrapped with red paper and had a silver stick on bow on top.

"Open it." Sunny encouraged.

I opened it to find a black choker that looked like a dog collar. It had silver spikes around it just like the one I was wearing but this one had a bone that glowed red. Under the necklace was a piece of paper which said:

 _The other side of you is hidden_

 _Released by this gift that is given_

 _To stay that way_

 _All you have to say_

 _Is this spell that I have written_

 _"Boy to girl, girl to boy_

 _Toys, buoys, and Chips Ahoy_

 _New video games to destroy_

 _Girl to boy, boy to girl_

 _A frizzle and a frazzle and a lot more curl_

 _An oyster in need of a pearl"_

 _CAUTION: ALL SPELLS FINAL. NO SUBSTITUTIONS, EXCHANGES OR REFUNDS._

I looked at the lady who was looking at me. "What does this mean?" I asked. "How does it work?"

"You put the necklace on and it will change your gender. As long as you are wearing the necklace, you will stay a girl. Not just on the inside, but on the outside as well. You will be as if you had been born a girl. However, if you say the spell, it will turn you into a girl for the rest of your life. Once the spell is said it cannot be undone so you must be absolutely sure when you say it that this is what you want," she said, her heavy Russian accent caught me off guard."

"Merry Christmas." Sunny said.

I stared at him in disbelief. This couldn't be real, could it? Suddenly, an interesting idea popped into my head.

"Close your eyes." I said.

"Why?" he replied.

"Just do it. Pleeeaaassseee." I begged.

He closed his eyes and using my vampire skills, I walked around to the back of him. I gently put the necklace on him and the second I had it done up, he shrunk about a foot making him about 5'2". Walking around to see the front of him, I was amazed at what I saw. There, standing in front of me, wearing the same clothes, was a female Sunny.

"Can you take off your beanie?" I asked.

Keeping her eyes closed, she took off her beanie. I now got the full affect of her beauty. Her hair and ears were still their original charcoal black but her ears looked smaller and cuter; more feminine. Instead of a handsome surfer dude haircut it was now a long tom-boy cut, still about the same length, and covering her right eye a smidge. Lips that begged to be kissed sat nicely below her cute button nose. My eyes travelled down her body until they came to her breasts which had to be around DD cups; complimenting her hourglass figure. Her hips flared out but not enough to keep her pants up making the left side of her pants fall down a bit and show me her Valentine's Day heart patterned underwear. I walked around to her back again to get a thorough look at her. Her butt was nice and round and was probably illegal in half the states. It took all my willpower not to cup her butt with my hands.

"You can open your eyes." I said, now standing in front of her. When she opened her eyes, I was ready to sell my soul to her. Her normal dark brown eyes were a bit lighter but still had the same and look in them; I could see her craving to be love. It made me want to grab her, pull her close, to take away the pain and make sure she never felt unloved or lonely again. Having stood there for several minutes with my jaw dropped, Sunny started to get scared.

"What's wrong? Why does my voice sound like this?" she said with a voice that could have been used to lure sailors to their deaths.

Lizzy pulled out a mirror from under the counter and handed it to Sunny. She took it and looked into the mirror. Her jaw dropped at what she saw reflected back at her. It was then that I noticed that she looked like the exact opposite of Shadow. Shadow looked girly while Sunny looked like she'd rather get down and dirty, a total tom-boy, than go shopping. Sunny started shaking, so I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms.

"I feel so many emotions at one time. It scares me." Sunny whimpered in my ear. I stroked my hand through her hair, knowing what she was going through because I felt it every blood moon.

"I know," I whispered in her ear, "but you are just as beautiful in this form as you were in your normal form. It is taking all my strength not to push you up against the wall and ravish your body with my mouth." My voice dropped , going even deeper. "Just having you stand there is torturing me. No one should ever look this delicious." She gasped at what I had just said and I could feel her body temperature go up several degrees as a reaction. "You should take this off before I lose all willpower and decide to follow through with what I said." I continued.

She reached behind her to undo the necklace, however, her hand roughly brushed up against one of the spikes causing blood to pour out of her hand.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed then froze realizing what this did to me.

My eyes turned red of their own accord. She was about to lick the blood away but my hand shot out and stopped her. I brought her hand up to my mouth and put my lips towards the wound, sucking up all the blood. Taking a deep breath in at the amazing feeling that coursed through my veins as I took her blood, I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her blood was sweet and sour at the same time; it was addicting. I smashed my lips to hers, needing to taste her. I undid the necklace so she could be back to normal.

Opening my eyes, however, I found that since he had rapidly grown, that his pants had fallen down to his ankles. Not being able to stop myself, I burst out laughing to which Sunny noticed why and quickly fixed his pants.

We left the store and got into his red 1990 Ford F-150 Custom and headed off to Hatsey's Diner, which Raven had highly recommended. When we sat down, we looked over our menus before a classic 60's diner waitress walked up with a nametag that said "Dixie".

"What'll you have?" Dixie asked.

"We'll have a chocolate malt, four burgers and two atomic fries." Sunny said. Dixie walked away with our orders returning soon after with our chocolate malt and then walking back to the counter to read a magazine since we were the only ones here.

"Why did you order four burgers? I'm only going to eat one." I asked

"And I'm going to eat the other three. We wolves have a better metabolism and require more food than the average human. I'll probably even have a snack when I get home." Sunny explained.

My jaw dropped in shock. How someone could eat all that and still be skinny was a miracle to me. Even with my vampire metabolism, if I ate three hamburgers I would gain at about a pound, maybe two.

Our food soon arrived and we wolfed down every bite of it ( **no pun intended** ) before we headed to the theater to watch _Doctor Who_ ( **I haven't seen this movie yet but want to so no spoiling** ). Our large popcorn barely lasted half the movie but we cuddled the other half. All too soon, I found us standing at the front door to the mansion.

"Thank you for the wonderful night." Sunny said.

"Thank you as well. And thank you for the wonderful gift." I said.

"You're welcome." Sunny replied. "Do I get a kiss goodnight?"

I kissed him on the cheek then ran inside the house and closed the door. Through the door I heard him yell, "That's not fair!" I giggled. "And I can hear you giggling. I will get my revenge!" I heard the sound of a car door closing and an engine starting before I finally heard it drive off.

"So did you have fun?" Raven said causing me to scream like a girl for the second time today. _Great…_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah it was great. He gave me a necklace. Wanna see it?" I asked mischievously.

"Totally! Put it on." Raven exclaimed happily.

I put on the necklace and Raven fainted. Luckily I was able to catch her but Sabrina decided to walk down the stairs just in time to see Raven faint.

"What happened? Why are you a girl even though it's not a blood moon? What is going on?" she asked, obviously panicking.

"I got a gender changing necklace from Sunny on our date and Raven didn't know it would change me when I put it on and so she fainted when I demonstrated it." I summarized.

"Why would you do that to a pregnant woman?" she exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know she would faint?"

"Fair point. As punishment though, to make sure this doesn't happen again, you will carry her up to bed."

I groaned but knew I had lost and carried Raven to bed before heading to my own bed where I texted Sunny and made future date plans with him. Then I fell asleep dreaming of a family with Sunny.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys want to hear (what you want to happen) because I am running out of ideas, if you can't already tell. Also, what do you think about Lizzy the witch and her spell? I thought I wrote the spell really well.**


	13. Time's Ticking

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters (except for Dr. Acula, Shadow, Sunny and Lizzy) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 13

 _Jasmine's POV_

 **Alexia's Pregnancy: 4 Months**

 **Sabrina's Pregnancy: 2 Months**

I awoke this evening and immediately started pacing my room, one of the several below the Crypt. My hair was going in every direction due to several days of little sleep and my clothes were a bit big due to my height change. It was the blood moon again and tonight it had been agreed everyone would go on a group date ( **like a double date but bigger** ). We were all going to see the movie in the park, Dracula, and then swing by Pete's Pizzeria, the new Pizzeria that just opened up on Main Street. However, Scarlet and I were the only single ones in our group, Shadow is working tonight.

Ever since the blood moons started, I've started developing feelings for Scarlet. Originally I did some digging in Alexia's library on blood moons but nothing came up that would help me. I didn't mention that I have been thirstier lately because it's none of her business but I am starting to get scared, which is not something I normally admit. _Go to the doctor then. Never hurts to check,_ the little voice in my head said. Deciding it was right I called Alexia.

 ***RING RING***

Alexia (groggily): Hello?

Jasmine: Hey it's me, I need a favor.

Alexia: *yawns* What is it this time?

Jasmine: I want to run a quick errand. Can you stall the others till I get there? I won't be long

Alexia: Yeah, Sabrina and I can do that easily but we will leave without you to catch that movie.

Jasmine: Yeah, that's fine.

Alexia: Same price?

Jasmine: Sounds good to me.

Alexia: Alright. See you soon.

Jasmine: Thanks.

Alexia: No problem.

 ***CLICK***

I remembered our deal from when she let me use her library. She had asked that I take her out for Chinese food and have Luna keep Raven busy. Raven told Jameson that Alexia needed to eat healthier when she caught wind of how many snacks she was sneaking. Even though Alexia promised to eat better, Raven told Jameson just in case. It's hard to hide candy or sneak food with vampire senses, more so now that Alexia is basically human and has a weaker sense of smell. So I take her out for a dinner of her choosing and then let her drink some of my blood to mask the smell a bit.

Getting dressed into my blood moon clothes, I grab my winter, Harley-Davidson jacket and make my way to the doctor's office.

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys were going out tonight." Shadow said to me.

"We are I just had a few questions about something for Dr. Acula." I replied.

"She's not with anyone right now so if you want to go wait in room A I'll grab her for you."

I went into the room and sat on the bed, waiting for a few seconds for the doctor. She soon walked in wearing her white doctor coat and had a stethoscope around her neck.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Acula. You must be one of Alexia's friends," she said.

"Yes, I'm Jagger Maxwell." I replied.

"Maxwell, you don't say. My sister married a gentleman whose last name was Maxwell. Maybe you've heard of her," she pondered.

"Maybe, it's a big family tree." I replied casually.

"Samantha Maxwell sound familiar?" she asked.

I froze. "That's my mother's name. Samantha Jean Maxwell." I replied.

She froze as well. "Well I'll be damned. I'm an uncle."

"Wait a minute, how did you not know about us? I didn't even know she had a brother." I questioned.

"We had a fight when your father proposed to your mother. I didn't think she should go through with the marriage but she did. And I was even more furious with her so she told me never to talk to her again. Every time I tried to contact her I'd get no reply so eventually I stopped trying and moved here and became a doctor," she explained.

"Well you have two nephews and a niece. My twin sister Luna, who was born a human, and my younger brother Valentine, who's a blood reader." I stated.

"Wow. Blood readers are rare and human born vampires are uncommon. Anyways, I assume you are here for a reason."

"Yes, ever since the blood moon started happening, I've been getting thirstier. I originally thought it was no big deal but it's been getting worse for the past few weeks now so I thought I'd come in."

"Well, I have a theory about what could be wrong. I'll need a blood sample though."

She tied the rubber strip around my arm, grabbed the needle, took the blood sample and put gauze and a band-aid over the hole. I could still smell my blood in the air. Pouring my blood into a little jar, she added a small neon yellow pill to and swished it around. To my surprise, my blood turned toxic green like one of my eyes.

"Mmhmm, just as I thought. I know you didn't tell me all of your symptoms by the way," she stated.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I am a blood reader just like your brother and I saw the girl you have been crushing on in your mind. She's quite beautiful; you'd be a lucky guy to have her," she said calmly. I blushed.

"The good news is I know what's wrong with you, the bad news is you won't like the cure." Dr. Acula continued.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're a Master vampire. Being a Master is extremely rare. There can only be 5 at any given time. Most of them hide away from vampire society so when one dies it goes unnoticed. It's not until another comes into being that it is noticed. Judging by how bad your condition is I'd say the last one got sick around the first blood moon, gradually weakening before dying on Christmas, which is a shame. Only vampires with extremely powerful blood are selected by the Legendary vampires to become Masters. The Legendary vampires are basically the gods of vampires; they never die, age, have no allergies or weaknesses, and can go out in the sun. Masters, however, are just super powerful vampires," she explained.

"Alright so that says what I am, how and why I came to be like this but that doesn't tell me the when I'll finish transforming or what the cure is."

"You'll finish transforming once you get the cure but if you refuse the cure your blood will become too powerful and you will die. I'd give you about five months to live, that's a guess I'm not one hundred percent sure. And those feelings you've had for that girl are no coincidence. The cure for this is true love. You will need to have sexual intercourse with this woman before your time runs out. Only this will subdue your blood thirst and weaken the blood enough so you won't die. Your blood will then grow to full power at a safe rate and if you have a covenant ceremony with her your lives will be tied together. If you die, she dies unless she is pregnant then she will die when the baby is born or is she dies then you will die. Also, you both will live longer than the average vampire. Average vampire live to the age 650 but you will probably live about double that. Your children, should you have any, will be above average vampires. They will be even stronger, faster, live to about 900 and have even more sensitive senses. They won't have a chance to be Masters because you are one giving them an unfair advantage. Your grandkids will be normal vampires."

I fainted after hearing this. It was too much for my brain to handle. I slowly came awake to someone shaking me and calling me.

"Jagger wake up." Dr. Acula said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted after I told you the cure to being a Master vampire," she stated.

"Let me see if I have all of this correct. I have to win the heart of a girl, marry her, and have sex with her or I'll die?" I asked, voice cracking near the end of my sentence.

"Yeah, and I don't believe your twin will be affected by any of this. If it helps any, I've heard rumors saying that mates of the Masters often feel a similar thirst as the Masters themselves to make things fair."

"Alright, thanks doc."

"Come back anytime. Maybe we could have a family get together sometime."

"Sounds great."

I left in a daze and headed to the mansion.

 _Alexia's POV_

We were just about to leave to catch the movie without Jasmine when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to find Jasmine looking paler than usual. She looked like she might be ill.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine." Jasmine said absent mindedly.

"Come on we're going to miss the movie." Sabrina whined.

Heading out the door we all ran to the park with our super speed, Ren carried me while Oliver carried Sabrina. We set up our two king sized blankets just as the movie started. The whole crue was here; Sunny, Claudia, Becky, Matt, Jasmine, Scar, Lex, Rebecca, Sabrina, Oliver, Ren and I. _This is great._ I thought to myself.

When we got to the Pizzeria, however, I noticed that Jasmine still looked horrible. We sat down and ordered a cheese pizza for Sabrina and I, a meatlovers for Claudia and Sunny, Hawaiian for Lex and Rebecca, and a house pizza, which came with BBQ sauce, bacon and black pepper, for Ren and Oliver.

"Okay, seriously Jasmine, what's wrong? You look like someone just died." I said.

"Someone did just die." Jasmine replied darkly.

"Who?" Scar asked.

"A Master vampire," she replied.

Every vampire at the table froze except Ren who asked, "What's a Master vampire?"

Jasmine explained everything for all of us because most of us had only heard rumors.

"So then why do you look so sick?" Claudia asked.

"I've been chosen as the new Master." Jasmine said. "And the only way I'll survive the transformation is if I find true love."

Lex started crying despite his masculinity being on the line. I'd cry too if Stormy was dying. A cloud of sadness fell over top of our table. Jasmine and I were friends now, she couldn't die. Not even the pizza arriving raise our spirits.

"How long…" Lex stopped halfway through his question, not needing to finish.

"I'm not going to say because I don't want you guys to treat me differently based on how much time I have left." Jasmine replied.

"It's less than a year isn't it?" Lex accused. "Don't try lying to me Jagger, I know when you do."

"About five months," she said reluctantly.

Everyone either gasped or jaw-dropped at what she said. By the time I had my baby, Jagger could be dead.

"We have to help you find true love then." I said. Everyone agreed.

"I've already found them, I'm just shy." Jasmine said.

"Who is it?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll give you three clues. 1) they are at this table right now. 2) their first name starts with the same first letter as my mother's first name. 3) they have been thirstier than usual lately. If you know who it is please don't say anything." I said.

 _Jasmine's POV_

After dinner, we were walking outside when I grabbed Scar's arm and told the others we'd catch up with them later.

"It's me isn't it?" he asked before I could say anything.

"I don't want to you feel obligated to save me, I'd rather you choose to be with me." I said.

"Jagger, I choose you." Scar said sweetly. ( **Throws Pokéball. LOL :P** )

I stared dumb-founded by what I just heard. Surely I had heard wrong. "What?" I asked.

"I have loved you since we first met. The only reason I ever dated Trevor was to make you jealous. I was just waiting for you to pick me as well."

"I do, I pick you, Scarlet." I replied pulling him into a hug and kissing him.

"Will you marry me Jagger?" Scar asked.

"I will." I replied.

We raced back to the mansion to share the good news with everybody.

* * *

 **Jagger's dying... DUN DUN DUH! I thought I would throw that in there to spice things up a little bit. Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual, I just felt like it had enough information to go on. Also, I'll try and add another lemon chapter soon since it's been a while (I personally don't count the steamy shower scene in the last chapter). Which couple(s) should be in the next lemon?**

 **A) Alexia & Ren**

 **B) Sabrina & Oliver**

 **C) Sunny (boy) & Claudia**

 **D) Sunny (boy) & Claude**

 **E) Sunny (girl) & Claude**

 **F) Lex & Rebecca**

 **G) Luna & Romeo**

 **H) Jagger & Scarlet**

 **I) Jasmine & Scar**

 **J) Matt & Becky**

 **I purposely left out Sunny (girl) & Claudia because I don't feel comfortable writing about that stuff (the foursome was an exception because I didn't get too into detail). I don't have anything about homosexuals (it doesn't affect me so I don't care if you are or aren't, I just treat you based on how you treat me). Some of my best friends are gay. Also, two thumbs up for fitting a Pokémon reference in there am I right? No? Yu-Gi-Oh was better anyways :P**


	14. Cupid's Arrow

**LEMON WARNING! This chapter contains lemon themes. If you do not wish to read this, continue on but know that you will be missing things that will be useful to know in future chapters. You have been warned.**

 **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters (except for Dr. Acula, Shadow, Sunny and Lizzy) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy at work (no surprise) and with my personal life (yes I do indeed have one XP ). Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 14

 _Ren's POV_

 **Alexia's Pregnancy: 5 Months**

 **Sabrina's Pregnancy: 3 Months**

 **Jasmine's Life Left: 4 Months**

"Raven!" I heard Alexia angrily yell from somewhere upstairs. The urge to run and hide was strong but I knew she would track me down and be twice as angry. _What did I do wrong this time?_ I wondered. Lately it seemed that every small thing was my fault. Something's were actually my fault but I hadn't done anything since last time.

-0-0-0- _ **FLASHBACK**_ -0-0-0-

It was early into the night and I was walking up to my office to finish a few things for work. Alexia was walking downstairs no doubt to get a snack. She looked very sexy in her maternity pajamas that had cookies all over them and were blue ( **Cookie Monster for life!** ). I decided to show her that she was sexy, since she had been complaining lately that she wasn't, and pinched her butt. Turning around she glared at me. "Do you honestly think that pinching my butt makes me feel sexy? I'm as big as this house and all you seem to care about is how to make me want you in my pants on the blood moon. Well consider yourself " _COUCHED_ " until I am in a better mood." Alexia said sternly.

-0-0-0- _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_ -0-0-0-

I had slept in a separate coffin for a week after that and she had it placed in the basement. As a bonus, she asked Lizzy to put spells on it so that only one person could move it, that person being Jameson, and another spell that said whoever was marked for this bed couldn't sleep anywhere else. I originally tried sleeping in one of our spare coffins in a warmer part of the house but had gotten an immediate itch that only stopped once I left the bed.

Going upstairs felt like I was walking to my death, which I probably was, only to find her already in the hallway looking very angrily. "When were you going to tell me about this?" Alexia asked holding up a pink dildo. I had gotten it as a gag gift from Becky for my 17th birthday. We never told my parents of course and I didn't tell Alexia after that since she was originally a guy and I had no use for the dildo.

"I didn't think you needed to know." I replied.

"You know how horny I have been lately and you didn't think to mention that you had something to satisfy my needs in between blood moons?" she said angrily. "Come with me you." She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards our bedroom and pushed me onto the bed.

"Strip," Alexia said bluntly.

"What?" I replied

"You heard me. You're about to be punished for holding this back, now strip."

I stripped not knowing where this was going on. Laying there on the bed, she grabbed one of her black ties and tied it over my eyes so I couldn't see and I felt her tie my hands to the bed frame with her belt afterwards. I heard and felt her climb onto the bed and spread my legs. She started rubbing my cock which hardened, against my will, immediately. I could smell her arousal in the air making me even harder, and then the dildo was turned on so it vibrated. A gasp escaped my lips when I felt the dildo against the only hole I had down there. _You wouldn't dare_ , I thought to her.

Instead of replying, I felt the dildo thrust deep inside me, the vibrations hitting my prostate and causing me constant pleasure. I would not last long like this. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, she starts play with my balls with her free hand. I cried out as I came all over my chest. Before I could come down from my high she turned the vibrations on high and pumped my cock hard and fast sending me into a second orgasm. _I am going to die_ , I thought.

I could not move even if I wanted to. She turned the dildo off and pulled it out, I shivered, still sensitive. "You better remember what I can do to you in case you decide to hide another toy from me, or even a snickers. I may not have my vampire powers but I know what tortures a guy, and after two orgasms you are going to need time to get your strength back." Alexia threatened. My eyes were red from a combination of her threats and the orgasms, not that she would know because of the blindfold. Suddenly, I felt a pulse go through my body. I could feel where she was in the room. Every pulse off her body radiated from her and bounced around the room.

I remembered Alexander mentioning this while he taught me about the different powers a vampire could have. "Every vampire has their own unique vampire power that is usually related to something they adore. I, for example, love art so my power is the ability to see every single colour on every colour scale. This is what makes my art better and seem photogenic. One day you will discover your power." Alexander had explained. I had always loved vampires so I had no idea what my power would be but now I see, I got the ability of blood echolocation. Instead of using sound bouncing off the walls, I could focus on a target's blood (like a vampire) and see the room based on their pulse (echolocation in a way).

I quickly transformed into a bat then back to human to escape the belt around my hands, grabbed the belt and pushed Alexia backwards onto the bed. She let out a loud gasp.

"How did you know exactly where I was? I made sure to spray my perfume around the room so it would make it harder to tell where I was." Alexia said, which was true, before I had discovered my power it had been difficult to figure out exactly where she was.

"You've had your fun, now it's my turn." I said seductively.

I turned her around on the bed so she is now lying where I was and bound her hands like she had done to me. "Raven, come on this isn't fair. Let me go!" she said obviously frustrated. With my blood echolocation still on, I could see her thrashing her head side to side, so I brought my head down to her neck and pressed my fangs against her neck, applying enough pressure so that if she did move my fangs would end up in her neck. Taking off my blindfold and letting my powers die because I could see now, I put the blindfold on her and started licking at her neck, no longer biting her.

Her delicious moans sent shivers down my spine and straight to my cock which was growing hard enough to drive nails. I ground my bulge against her hip showing her what she was doing to me. Another throaty groan escaped her luscious lips. I realized then that she was wearing far too many clothes for my liking. She was still in her daygown ( **like a nightgown but…well you get the idea** ), which said KEEP CALM AND EAT BACON, so I pushed that up to give me access to what I desired, pleased to find her purple panties soaked. I ground up against her panties to frustrate her even more and was rewarded with a clearly frustrated groan.

"Raven, please, stop teasing me. I need you." Alexia begged.

I slid down her panties and threw them off somewhere. Where they landed, I could care less right now, all I wanted was to be balls deep inside my woman. I put the head of my cock in her wet pussy and did the smallest thrusts I could, not going any deeper than the head. She thrashed around some more all the while groaning, still frustrated, and giving me more satisfaction.

"Gods, Raven please," she begged.

"Please what? Tell me what you want me to do to you." I said dirtily.

"Fuck me." I heard her say quietly, almost to quiet to hear.

"Louder."

"Fuck me," she said a bit louder.

"I don't know…" _Tell me more_ , I thought to her greedily.

"Dammit Raven, I need you to fuck me hard, fast and deep right now." Alexia said clearly this time.

I thrust my cock in as far as it would go in one quick, hard thrust causing her to arch her back and gasp before moaning. Going a steady medium pace, it soon became clear that her moans were too much for me and I would not last much longer. Knowing this I picked up my pace, using my vampire speed and going as hard as I could. Feeling my end coming I kissed her placing a kiss that poured all my love and other emotions towards her into it. I felt her tighten around me as she groaned into my kiss and came. With one final thrust, I came as deep as I possibly could inside her.

Feeling happy and content, I was then brought back to reality realizing that she was basically human and I could have killed her just now. I paled as I felt horrible knowing this, I felt lower than dirt, like the worst kind of scum ever created.

"It's okay Raven. I'm only a little sore, I should be fine in a few days. This is exactly how I felt when I took your virginity on our honeymoon." Alexia said reassuringly, sitting up, causing my cock to slide out of her. I knew this was a lie however, I could see the bruises starting to form on her arms where I had grabbed her to tie her up and the smell of her blood was in the air.

"You could have been seriously hurt or even killed. And what about the babies? I could have killed them or caused life lasting damage." I said furious that she wasn't seeing the truth. _God is this what Alexander feels every time he lectures me?_ I thought.

"Raven, look at me," Alexia said grabbing my head and forcing me to look at her, "now repeat after me; I did not hurt you and everything will be okay."

"I did not hurt you and everything will be okay." I said bitterly, not really believing it.

"Again." Alexia said sternly. We kept doing this until I believed she was going to be okay and then headed downstairs for dinner. I realized something as I was helping Alexia down the stairs; just to make sure she was safe.

"What day is it today?" I asked her.

"It's the fourteenth. Why?" Alexia replied.

"It's Valentine's Day." I replied

"Is it really? Wow, the year has passed really quickly."

 **-ELSEWHERE-**

 _Claudia's POV_

I had left the house early that night because I had a date with Sunny. We were going to watch some movies and eat popcorn at his house. Both of us now sat on the couch watching _Iron Man_ while snacking on buttered popcorn and cane sugar sodas, green apple of course ( **those are one of my favourite sodas** ). I reached for the remote and paused the movie.

"Why'd you pause it? We were just getting to the good part where Tony crashes into the cars while testing his new suit." Sunny asked.

"I have something I want to say to you." I replied.

"Alright let's hear it."

"Boy to girl, girl to boy. Toys, buoys, and Chips Ahoy, new video games to destroy. Girl to boy, boy to girl. A frizzle and a frazzle and a lot more curl. An oyster in need of a pearl." We had learned that the necklace didn't cancel out the affects of the blood moon; turn me back into a guy. It didn't do anything on blood moon nights other than glow its usual red. As soon as I finished saying this, the red light that used to glow around the bone on my collar surrounded me. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain In my lower abdomen. I let out a cry and fell to floor.

"Claudia!" Sunny yelled, concerned. I couldn't reply though because of the pain. It felt like someone was ripping my insides open and I would have looked to see if I was bleeding but the pain was too great. All I could do was lay there. As quickly as the pain had come, it left just as quickly.

Opening my eyes, I saw that Sunny was kneeling on the floor next to me. _Did he get cuter because of the spell?_ I thought. All of a sudden, there images of Sunny kneeling over top of me, naked as he pounded his hard cock into me, tail wrapped around my leg and ears proudly showing. My cheeks burned and I knew I was blushing. I also felt my nipples go hard and a wetness in my pants. _It worked._ I thought happily.

 _Sunny's POV_

I looked down at Claudia as she lay on my floor. "Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't seem to hear me but I noticed how she started blushing. A powerful scent filled my nose, one that I had never smelt before but knew instinctively what it was; she was aroused. I got hard instantly, my pants were even tighter than they had been earlier.

"Claudia, are you okay?" I asked again more firmly this time.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied.

"What happened? Why did you say that?" I asked, wanting answers.

"I said the spell for the necklace. I think the flash of light was just my organs switching from male to female. It was painful." Claudia said. I was stunned into silence. _I knew she wanted to be a girl but I never thought she would actually do it._ I thought.

"Why'd you do it?" I questioned.

"Because I want to be with you forever." She leaned up and kissed me on the lips. We kissed until I pulled back, needing more oxygen.

"Are you sure about this? There is no turning back after this." I asked one last time.

"Yes, I am sure. I did some research in Alexia's library today and found out that if a vampire and werewolf get together, they can perform both rituals, convent and wolf mating. Also, after a covenant you will not be a vampire since you are already supernatural so it just bonds our souls and life forces, like when a vampire bites a vampire. You will get length life as a vampire but all the powers of a werewolf." Claudia explained.

This was all the reassurance I needed. I climbed on top of her and ground my hard length against her panties, her scent getting stronger by the minute. She groaned and ground back. I kissed and nibbled her neck causing her to arch her back and moan some more. _God, the noises she makes are so sexy. Those combined with her scent are making me harder than I have ever been before._ I got up suddenly, causing her to whimper which sent shivers down my spine, growling playfully back.

"Stay." I commanded. Walking to the kitchen I grabbed the jar of peanut butter I had and came back into the living room. I grinned when I saw the questioning look on Claudia's face. Kneeling back down, I slipped off her panties and skirt before spreading her legs. Her scent hit me full power I almost lost all control, my instincts screaming for me to take her right now but I wanted to play a bit more. Opening the peanut butter jar I put my finger in and scooped out a bunch of peanut butter before rubbing it on her pussy.

I then started to clean the peanut butter off her with my tongue. Both of the tastes combined was pure heaven, satisfying my inner beast and human part. She started yelling gripping into the carpet and arching her back. As I was finishing up the area around her clit, I smelt her climax coming and sucked harder. Sure enough she came and I licked up the second mess I'd made.

Kissing my way up her stomach, pushing her shirt up as I progressed, I pushed her bra out of the way and started sucking on her nipples. She ground up against my shaft and I let out a growl causing her to do it again. I couldn't take this anymore. Getting rid of the remainder of her clothes, I tore off my shirt, just wanting to feel flesh on flesh. I kissed her roughly, growling at how wonderful she tasted, before taking off my pants, setting my tail and my length free. She jumped up and pushed me onto the couch. I looked up at her confused as she kneeled in front of my cock. She wrapped one hand around me while the other played with my balls. I let out a loud growl, my instincts demanding me to take control but the other half of me wanting more of this.

She then took me into her mouth and I could fight it no longer, I had to mate with her or I might explode. I pushed her back down on the floor, reaching into my pants and pulling out a condom, which I slipped on quickly before thrusting deep into her in one swift movement. She let out a cry so I stayed still, allowing her to adjust to my length. When she started to move back and forth against me slowly, I knew she was ready. I started slowly and gradually picking up speed as her moans got louder. She was getting tighter by the minute and I knew she wouldn't last much longer, truthfully neither would I. Soon enough, I felt her tighten around me as she arched her back crying out to the sky, fingers digging into my back. All of these combined pushed me over the edge and I let out a howl as I came.

"I'll have to stay in you for a few more minutes. Werewolves grow in size when they cum to ensure no sperm gets out and increase chance of pregnancy." I said, panting.

"Can I play with your ears?" she asked.

"I guess." I replied, lamely. She reached up and ran her fingers through my hair and over my ears. Rubbing behind one of my ears, my tail started wagging and my left leg twitched.

"I must be part werewolf too," she said, "because I just love your bone." I growled playfully at what she said.

"Is it okay if I bite you? I'm wondering what you blood tastes like plus I am kind of hungry." Claudia asked.

"I've never been bitten before but I am willing to try it." I replied

She bit my neck and I was shocked at what I felt. This was the best feeling in the world. Nothing could compare to this. I growled low in pleasure, not noticing that my cock had shrunk down and slipped out of her.

"Mmm, sweet and sour. Also, your blood it O positive, my favourite." She said this calmly as she backed away from my neck.

"So are our life forces joined now?" I asked.

"No, a convent happens on sacred ground, like cemetery, a place where people are buried."

"Oh, okay. Would you like to come live with me?"

"I'll ask Jameson to bring my stuff by tomorrow afternoon."

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms until Claudia had to leave but I knew she would return soon.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter (yes I know Valentine's Day was a while ago but it fit with the time of the story). I'll try updating more. Let me know what you guys want for future chapters.**


	15. Uninvited Guests

**LEMON WARNING: This chapter includes lemon, you can skip over that part of skip the chapter but know if you skip the chapter you will be missing part of the story that will be included in the next chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters (except for Dr. Acula, Shadow, Sunny and Lizzy) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 15

 _Jasmine's POV_

 **Alexia's Pregnancy: 6 months**

 **Sabrina's Pregnancy: 4 months**

 **Jasmine's Life Left: 3 months**

"Why, Jagger? *PAUSE* Why would you do this…to us? *PAUSE* To me?" a voice whispered so quietly that if I wasn't a vampire I am sure I wouldn't have heard it. Looking down I noticed that I was on my knees while Scarlet lay limply in my arms. She was significantly paler than usual probably due to the gaping hole in her neck. GAPING HOLE IN HER NECK?!

"Scarlet I'll make this okay just hold on a bit longer." I said reassuringly though I was panicking and we both knew it.

"Why would you kill all of your friends?" she asked. I saw the muscles in her neck move as she spoke, barely though because of all the blood. Looking up, I found that we were at the Crypt and that scattered all around us were my friends bodies, all of which had a hole right on their neck as if someone had turned their neck into a sandwich.

"Oh, Scarlet, what have I done?" I asked quietly, tears now falling heavily down my face only to mix with Scarlet's as they fell on her face.

"Good…bye…Jagger…" Her arm fell limply onto her chest and I could no longer the faint beats of her heart.

"Scarlet?" I tried hoping this was a joke, that I was wrong and that this wasn't happening. "Scarlet?" My voice broke along with the dam as tears fell even more out of my eyes. What had I done? "SCARLET!" I yelled to the heavens and openly cried into her chest, ignoring the powerful scent of blood. I sobbed openly, not caring anymore if someone saw me.

I felt the familiar tingle on the back of my neck that meant the sun was rising, though I could care less right now. After having what felt like a knife pierce my heart, I would welcome death at this moment. Then, it felt as if someone had set me on fire and I could smell burning flesh.

"Jagger…" a small, beaconing whisper came from no particular direction. I looked up into the light, even though the feeling to run into the darkness was strong, I stayed put not having the will to move. "Jagger…" it came again, a bit louder this time as I felt parts of me turning to ash. "Jagger…" they called one last time before I fell over to join my fallen friends in the abyss called death.

"Jagger!" I heard someone yell and felt someone shaking me. Startled, I snapped open my eyes, seeing everything in a different shade of red like when you change the colour tones on pictures. Scar was shaking me with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Are we dead?" I asked wondering if that had really happened.

"No, thankfully we are both alive right now. You scared me so much. What happened?" he asked.

"So it was just a nightmare?"

"I am assuming so. What was your nightmare about?"

"I dreamt that I had killed everyone. You, Alexia, Raven, Sabrina, and Onyx, all dead because my blood craving had been too much and I lost control. All of you had huge holes in your necks, pale faces. It was horrible." I started crying even though my cheeks were still wet from crying in my sleep.

"Oh honey, it's ok," he said pulling me to his chest in the confines of my coffin, "have a drink, you'll feel better." I wanted to do as he said but the nightmare felt way too real. He must have sensed my hesitation because he pulled my head closer to his neck.

"Drink, you'll feel better." ( **HAHA! Harry Potter reference…sorta** ) So I bit into his neck and felt his blood flow smoothly down my throat. He moaned and ground his arousal against my pelvis; my bite seemed to have worsened his morning wood. I ground back, wanting to hear him moan more, and was rewarded greatly with yet another sexy moan before I let go of his neck licking gently at his newest wound. A shiver ran down his spine and he let out a growl which was kryptonite to me making me wet instantly.

I rolled us over so that I was on top before kissing my way down his chest, making sure to nip him with my teeth ever so often, not hard enough to draw blood. Reaching his boxers which were white said _WARNING: MAY CONTAIN NUTS_ on them, I pulled them down far enough for me slip my mouth over his cock. He groaned and thrust upwards, causing me to gag which wasn't very pleasant. _So that is why some girls don't like giving blowjobs,_ I thought to myself. I started going up and down again, making sure I held down his hips.

"Jasmine, I'm not going to last much longer if you keep this up." Scar warned. I went faster and started playing with his balls, rolling them between my finger, feeling them get slightly heavier and his cock a bit stiffer before he let out a loud groan and came in my mouth. I drank up all his seed, resisting the urge to spit it out, and swallowed after I was sure I had sucked him dry.

"Come on, we have to go meet the others soon." I said, pushing up my coffin lid and walking over to my dresser. Pulling out my night's attire, a black dress that had a slit up the left side of my left leg and was made of silk; covering my bottom half and boobs and hour glassed in between the two, barely covering my stomach with black flower patterned lace covering my sides and around my boobs. The dress tied up like a shoe in the back and had spaghetti straps. Slipping on a black garter belt on my right leg and my combat boots, I turned to see Scar wearing Alexander's black tuxedo with a black dress shirt underneath, black pants and a blood red tie along with his combat boots. I sat down on my coffin lid let him do my hair because I couldn't see how messy it was and it had to be nice.

"I think the reason I had the nightmare was because I am getting closer and closer to being a master vampire. Every night I can feel that my powers are stronger and this thirst has been insatiable." I continued glumly.

"I know I've been feeling your thirst." Scar stated, finishing up with my hair, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I stated, feeling nervous.

We walked out of my room and down the hall to where the VIV Lounge, the special room for Very Important Vampires, was. Tonight, however, it wasn't just a party room, it was also a covenant alter. That's right, tonight Scar and I were having our covenant ceremony. Everyone was going to be there tonight and we were going to bring out the expensive blood, 1826 Royal: AB Positive, which was blood from 1826 mixed with Canadian Royal liquor ( **actual liquor** ). Although we also had some non-alcoholic, O negative Coolers for Sabrina and Alexia along with some Moonshine for Sunny so they didn't feel left out ( **get the connection? Werewolf and the moon? Come on…that was clever** )

The room had been decorated, by none other than our Raven Sterling, with black streamers, blood red balloons, and a purple, blood red, and black alter. There was a glass goblet that had a gold handle that came up the glass in five vines with flowers resting on a table under the alter along with a standard black coffin. Little bat confetti was scattered all over a table, sitting up against the right wall, which had a torn black table cloth, no doubt ripped by Sunny. Our drinks were set up on the table with some pizzas from the pizzeria, Claudia was in charge of the food and she did a wonderful job. Sebastian was in charge of the music for the after party.

In short, it was breathtaking. My jaw dropped trying to take it all in. No one had ever gone through so much trouble for me before. I was touched and looking over at Scar, who had the same expression as I did, I knew he felt the same. All of our friends were looking happily at us and looking over the group I noticed something. Claudia was not Claudia, she was Claude.

"Why are you still a guy?" I asked frowning.

"Oh, right, you haven't seen me since before. I used my enchanted necklace so Sunny and I could be together forever. I've been a girl since Valentine's day." Claude explained.

"Congratulations." I replied.

Scar and I walked up to the alter before I lifted up the glass in front of us, which was filled with a binding potion. " _Zei, așa cum împărtășim această băutură, leagă sufletele noastre împreună pentru eternitate, pentru că nu se poate trăi fără cealaltă._ " I said in Romanian then took a sip from the glass and noticed the potion tasted like dragon fruit. Handing Scar the goblet, he took a drink from the goblet as well. He roughly pulled my small body flush against his, which was surprisingly arousing. Leaning down, he grazed his fangs around my neck, searching for the perfect place. I growled at him getting a bit impatient. Chuckling, he slid his fangs into my neck and I let out a loud gasp. I'd been bitten many times before but this was something else entirely. Every cell in my body felt like it had a car battery hooked up to it. It wasn't painful but it definately was electrifying. When Scar pulled away, he took the feeling with him and my hunger disappeared with it. Ileaned up and pulled his head down into a kiss which I poured all my emotions into.

"Wooo," every cheered while a few people whistled, including Sunny who let out a wolf whistle ( **hehehe...puns rule** ).

All of a sudden, a stranger came crashing through the window. He was bloodied up and his clothes were all torn and dirty like he'd gotten in some kind of fight. The smell of human blood made all of our eyes turn red as we stared at this human. Ren and Oliver held back the pregnant women because the pull was stronger for them. I walked over to the stranger, who was laying face down, and gently rolled him over. His hair was blond with a nice youthful face and his half lidded eyes barely showed his emerald green eyes. Shocked, I was only able to get one word out of my mouth.

"Trevor?" I asked surprised, feeling the tension in the room rise incredibly.

"Do I know you?" Trevor asked.

I flashed my eyes red and bore my fangs at him. He jumped up and put his back against the wall, well that certainly got his attention. My eyes changed back to their normal colour and I hid my fangs again.

"Wait a minute…multi-coloured eyes, white and red hair…Jagger?" I nodded. "Then that means… Raven, Alexander, Luna, Sebastian, Claude, Onyx, and Scarlet?" They all nodded as they heard their names called. Trevor paled noticeably. "Why are you guys like this? Are two of you pregnant? Which two are pregnant?"

"Alexander and Sebastian are pregnant. We switched genders because tonight is a blood moon, all vampires do. Now explain why you reek of blood and your clothes look like they went through a paper shredder AND why you broke my window, which you will be paying for the repairs." I said bitterly. "And you might want to be careful with what you say since my vampire powers got upgraded and I am now stronger, quicker, and harder to kill than I was before."

He gulped before saying, "I was out taking a stroll, looking at the sunset, something I've been doing since Raven left when out of the woods walked a giant wolf and I am not exaggerating when I say he was huge. Like as big as me huge. It eyes we darker than the darkest pits of hell and its fur the colour of the dirt covering my new grave. I started running towards the factory because it was the closest building and I needed a place to hide. When I got about fifty feet from the building it jumped at my legs and was clawing and biting at me, I fought back and kicked it in the head stunning it and allowing me enough time to bolt and I dove through the window."

Sunny started sniffing the air before growling and baring his fangs.

"What's with him? Who is he?" Trevor asked.

"That is Sunny, one the newest members to our group. He is a werewolf and Claude's partner. Sunny what's the matter?"

"Wait…you mean to tell me that thing that chanced me was a werewolf? How do you know he's not lying?" Trevor questioned, but was ignored.

"By the smell of it, he's an alpha. Probably wants territory but I'm not going to let him." As soon as he finished speaking there was bright flash which lasted less than a second and where Sunny had been standing was now a wolf whose fur and eyes were darker than midnight shadows. He held his head up high and looked at Trevor as if to say ' _This proof enough for ya?'_ Trevor's jaw dropped.

Sunny howled a bone chilling howl that was definitely a challenge to this new wolf. Once he stopped we heard a reply that sounded exactly the same. He had accepted the challenge. Sunny pressed his forehead to Claude's chest, which Claude hugged, before he ran out the door, his tail the last thing we saw. Claude ran out the door after him saying, "You guys stay here and protect the pregnant and Trevor. I'll go help."

 _Claude's POV_

I ran out the back door to the club and found one of the most terrifying things happening in front of me. The two wolves were fighting, obviously going for blood. By the looks of things Sunny was winning but not by much. They were rolling around biting at whatever place on their opponent they could reach. Sunny was grabbed by the scuff and thrown against the building, denting the brick. He fell to the ground.

 _Claude, go, run. If he wins, you become his mate by default. It won't matter if you want him or not, this is just how it works._ Sunny spoke in my mind, an ability we got from mating.

I closed my eyes and felt my power stirring, I had the ability to sense the position of the dead and undead like a fish radar. There were dead bodies directly under us, perfect!

 _Sunny, I have an idea but it requires me biting you. It will help you in the fight but we act fast._ I told him through the bond.

 _Then bite me my love._ He replied.

I quickly bit into his neck and as I did so, I connected our powers, something I had learned from the books on vampire-werewolf couple books and in covenant books. When two vampires joined their powers were combined but would need to be called upon like normal same with the vampire-werewolf couples. So by biting into him not only bonded us but made him even stronger, on top of the power boost he got from mating with me.

 _Since I bit you on sacred ground out life forces are now bound by vampire terms and that means our powers have combined. You now have some of my powers and I now have some of yours._ I explained while thinking of wolves, figuring it was just like turning into a bat which you originally start out thinking of bats before you get the hang of it. I felt my body shift and looked around at my body. I was a black and white wolf.

"You don't smell like a werewolf," the stranger wolf said menacingly, "you reek of vampires." He said the word vampire like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Because I am a vampire, you hurt my mate so now I hurt you." I leapt at him going for blood as well. The stranger was surprised by my strength and obviously had a disadvantage; I was able to have him pinned in no time.

"Why have you threatened my mate?" I growled in his face.

"I was thrown out by my back by a beta wolf that defeated me, I was the alpha there. My mate is now his so I came here to find a new territory. I saw a scrawny human and he looked delicious so I was trying to catch him but he slipped away into that building which is when I smelt your mate. Soon after I heard him challenge me and so I accepted. Please don't kill me; I am just looking for a new home." The stranger whimpered out.

"What's your name?" I asked, not easing on the pressure I was applying to keep him down.

"Jacob, my name's Jacob Black." He whimpered out.

* * *

 **PLOT TWIST! Trevor's back! And Jacob from Twilight is here. Please take it easy on me because I am just including Jacob and I have not read the Twilight books (only watched the first two movies and some clips from other movies).**

 **The Romanian part translates to: _Gods, as we share this drink, binds our souls together for eternity, because one can not live without the other._**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Spoiler: the next chapter will be the after party. Who should get the most drunk? Maybe a drinking competition between Claude and Jasmine?  
**


	16. Wanna Play a Game?

**I do not own Vampire Kisses, Twilight, Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters from said stories (except for Dr. Acula, Shadow, Sunny and Lizzy) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction. I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 16

 _Claude's POV_

 **Alexia's Pregnancy: 6 Months**

 **Sabrina's Pregnancy: 4 Months**

"I am going to release you and you will transform back to your human form. If you go for my mate, I will kill you. If you run, I will kill you. If you try anything that could pose a threat to me or my friends, I will kill you. Understand?" I growled lower.

"Perfectly." Jacob said before I removed my jaw from his neck.

There was a flash of light and then a young man was standing in front of us looking no older than 24 years old with nice sun-tanned caramel skin and black hair. His eyes were the same emerald green as Trevor's. He was wearing a white t-shirt that half hid his tattoo on his right arm, faded blue jeans that were ripped around the knees, and black sneakers. I transformed back as well and I turned to see if Sunny was okay. He was in his human form and sitting up against the wall, looking sore but otherwise fine. Jacob had a black eye and a few scratches but looked like he'd be fine otherwise.

 _Should we let him join our pack?_ I asked Sunny.

 _It will take me a bit to trust him but I would be okay if he was a beta in our group._ He replied.

"Jacob, we will let you into our pack, however this does not mean we trust you completely as it will take time for us to trust you. Also, you will have to follow the rules of our vampire society in this town. The rules are simple, 1) don't kill humans and only fight them if they start it 2) if you do fight a human be gentler as a powerful punch can kill their weak bodies 3) majority of the town doesn't know any supernatural exist and we intend to keep it that way. Follow these rules and everything should be fine."

"Also, no hunting wild animals. I know a guy at the supermarket who can set you up with as much meat as you need." Sunny said.

"Aww, but the chasing them is the fun part." Jacob whined.

"No, because this area is already losing the wildlife due to humans we don't need to add werewolf hunting to that as well. Plus we eat more than a normal wolf so that would be even worse." Sunny said sternly.

"Fine." Jacob grumbled.

"Let's introduce you to the rest of the gang then." I said.

 _-MEANWHILE (Ren's POV)-_

"So..um…how did Alexander get pregnant, he's a guy." Trevor asked.

"I was a girl on the blood moon and got pregnant like any other girl. That's the reason I don't switch back. A pregnant vampiress won't change on a blood moon because it causes stress for the baby." Alexia growled. "Do you have something against me being pregnant?" She pulled trying to escape my grasp but with her powers gone she stood no chance.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that, this is all just new to me. I knew vampires existed but everything else is new." He replied shaking his head back and forth and waving his as well. Alexia stopped pulling but her body was still tense.

"You better not because I know where you live and I have been very thirsty lately." Alexia threatened causing Trevor to gulp and pale so he almost looked like a vampire.

Just then all the smell of dog and even more blood filled the air causing me to tighten my grip on Alexia because I knew with her thirst this could get ugly fast. A tall native man with black hair and farmers clothes that screamed "Blending In 101" walked in the room followed by Claude and Sunny. I noticed that Claude smelt different. He had smelt like Sunny earlier but now he actually smelled different from the others on top of his vampire smell. _What happened outside?_ I wondered.

"Everyone this is Jacob Black, he is the strange wolf that tried to eat Trevor. He was kicked out of his pack and was looking for a new one, along with a tasty snack," he whispered the last part so only the vampires heard it causing all of us to snicker and Trevor to look at us like we had all lost our minds. "Sunny and I have agreed to let him into our band of misfits but we have also agreed that we do not trust him entirely yet. You guys can trust him whenever you chose just like us but first introductions." Claude then went around the room and introduced all of us

Once he had finished speaking I spoke up, "That's okay you wouldn't be the first to try and eat him. I once bit him in Elementary School just so he would bite me back. I thought he was a vampire at the time." I stated recalling the memory. "Ahh, good times." Everyone burst out laughing and just like that all the tension in the room had disappeared.

"Let's get this party started!" Sabrina yelled turning on the music which, ironically, was Let's Get it Started by the Black Eyed Peas. Everyone but Trevor started dancing, because he was only human so he went to sit at one of the tables and regain his strength. Alexia immediately, after being released, headed straight for the table with all the food, soon followed by Sabrina and Jacob. They started up a conversation. Everyone else hit the dance floor while I went and sat down next to Trevor.

"You are handling this surprisingly well." I said.

"Yeah, after I discovered vampires existed, not much surprises me anymore but I must admit this is still kind of shocking." He paused before continuing. "So what do you think of being a guy?"

"It's a lot easier than being a girl. Even the guy vampires, who are girls tonight, agree it worse. Although, I now understand why guys get so crabby being around pregnant women; it's horrible to be the guy in a pregnant relationship." I replied. Trevor burst out laughing before groaning and holding his side.

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked.

"Um…if Alexander doesn't mind, I guess it would be ok." Trevor said shyly, blushing.

I closed my eyes and focused my powers on Trevor's body, making it so the echo-location bounced off his insides so I could get a picture of his insides. Amazed that I got it to work properly, I found out that two of his ribs on his left side were bruised and two on his right were broken, one pointing dangerously close to his lungs. Luckily there was no internal bleeding or other damage.

Opening my eyes, I said, "You have two bruised ribs on your left and two broken ones on your right. One of the broken ones is dangerously close to your lungs. Don't move or panic. I am going to get help."

Walking over to the group on the dance floor, I asked "Do any of you something that can help Trevor? One of his ribs is poking dangerously close to his lungs."

"How would you know this?" Jasmine asked, curiously.

"My vampire power is blood echo-location. It's echo-location using a target's pulse. Now answer my question." I said.

"Congrats, you found your power." Oliver said happily.

"I heard a rumor that if 5 vampires get in a circle around a wounded person and use their powers, it can heal the person in the center from anything, except death or supernaturalism." Jasmine stated.

"Let's give it a try then." I said.

"What if it doesn't work?" Scar asked.

"Then we take him to a hospital and come up with a really good story as to why he is hurt." I replied.

We all walked over to where Trevor was sitting. "Trevor," I said calmly, "we are going to try something to heal your injuries. It may not work and in that case we will come up with a lie to tell the doctors. Are you okay with us trying?"

"What are you going to do to me?" He was staring to panic, we all knew it by the fear in his eyes. "Are you going to turn me into one of you?"

"Hell, no," Scar said, "that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.

"Alright, as long as I stay mortal," he replied calmly.

 _Sunny POV_

Ren went to stand behind Trevor, Claude to his right, Jasmine to his left, Scar front left, and Oliver front right. They all joined hands making it look like kids playing a game.

"Alright, Ren you go first, connect to your powers." Jasmine said. Ren closed his eyes and moments later there was a purple aura around his body. "Claude you next," she continued.

Claude was soon circled by a baby blue aura. One by one the vampires connected their powers and brought their auras to life. Oliver's aura was black, Scars was blood red, and Jasmine's was toxic green.

"What's going on Sunny?" Alexia asked, concerned.

"Watch and you'll see. Don't worry Ren will be fine." I said calmly.

As soon as Jasmine's aura was lit up, a white-blue pentagon lit up in the middle of the circle, which was also a white-blue line. There was a popping noise and Trevor fell over screaming in pain but the five still stood where they were. There was a flash of white light that was so bright I had to turn away so I wouldn't go blind a loud thud filled the room and just as quick as the light came, it disappeared. I turned back to the circle and all 5 of the vampires were unconscious but smelling the room, I could tell they were still alive. Looking in the center of the circle I saw one blond head and two that looked like they were made of gold, one with a braid and one with short hair.

"Uh, my friggin' head. Al, are you alright?" The braided one asked.

"I'm fine Ed. Are you okay?" Al replied.

"My head hurts but otherwise I am okay." Ed said, standing up. "Where are we?"

 _Amestris, before the teleport_

Ed and Al were back in Resembool to take a break from their travels. Ed was still studying different types of from the West, while Al had been in the East with Mae. They were having lunch which consisted of ham sandwiches. Winry had just put on Ed's repaired automail so he was still sore.

Suddenly there was a transmutation circle on the ceiling.

"Come on Al that's not funny." Ed said.

"That's not me brother." Al said concerned.

Ed's face paled and before either of them could run they were lifted from the ground.

"Grab my hand!" Ed yelled. Al did as his brother said.

They were both standing before Truth in front of the gate. Both of the Elric brothers had their arms crossed. Ed's face looked a lot angrier than Al's.

"What do you want Truth? You have my door so I know I didn't do anything to come here and Al was right beside me so I know he didn't either." Ed demanded.

"Want to play a game?" it asked.

"What would we get if we beat your game?" Ed asked.

"I'll give you your portal back with an added upgrade along with an upgrade to Alphonse's as well." It stated.

"And if we fail?"

"You'll be stuck on the other side forever."

"Can we have a moment to discuss our options?" Ed asked.

"Of course," it replied.

Ed and Al turned their backs to Truth. "Brother, I don't like the sounds of this." Al said.

"Al, think about it, we have already beaten him once. Who's to say we can't beat him again?"

"Alright, but you're getting me a cat when we get back."

"Fine, I'll get you a stupid cat." Ed replied bitterly.

"And I get to pick it out." Al said.

"Fine." Ed turned back to Truth. "We accept your challenge, on one condition. We pass through the portal unchanged. Nothing is taken because you are putting us up to this game. Everything stays the same as it was before you abducted us."

"Of course," it replied. "Let the games begin."

Ed and Al were pulled into the portal, which felt no different from the last times except this time they were together.

 _Dullsville, after the teleport (Alexia's POV)_

"Who are you? What do you want?" I demanded, feeling my eyes turn red and baring my fangs.

"How'd you get to the other side, homunculus? Which one are you? Envy?" Ed demanded back.

"I'm a vampire not…whatever you just called me." I said back.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The building you are in the Crypt, in a town we call Dullsville, in the United States of America." Sabrina said calmly.

"When are we?" Al asked.

"2017, when else would you be?" I asked curiously.

"Have you heard of something called Alchemy?" Ed asked.

"Yes, it also known as sorcery and was used in medieval times by wizards, long before any of us were born. What is with all the questions?" Sabrina asked.

Suddenly the braided boy started cursing and yelling up at the ceiling, something about the truth screwing them over. It was very odd behavior and looking at the other four I noticed they looked just as confused as I was.

"Why don't we wake the others and you can explain what is going on?" Sunny said.

"Alright," Ed replied, "but I can tell you this. The truth is never easy to handle."

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER! How will the Elric Brothers handle the modern day world? What game did the Truth set them up for? What will the others think about these new comers? Will the party go on? I am not labelling this a crossover because I'm just doing whatever I feel like so more than likely some other stories may make their way into future chapters. More coming soon.**


	17. Riddle Me This

**I do not own Vampire Kisses, Twilight, Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters from said stories (except for Dr. Acula, Shadow, Sunny and Lizzy) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 17

 _Ren's POV_

 **Alexia's Pregnancy: 6 months**

 **Sabrina's Pregnancy: 4 months**

The room was silent for what felt like an eternity ( **yay vampire puns! *crickets*** ). Edward Elric had just told us about how he and his brother Alphonse had lost their mother at a young age and tried to bring her back with alchemy, even though it was taboo. Ed lost his left leg and his brother Al but fighting against the pain he managed to bond his brother's soul to a suit of armor thereby losing his right arm due to equivalent exchange. Luckily they were able to get their bodies back to normal but Ed had to give up the ability to use alchemy ( **I am using the Brotherhood story line because I like it more than the original** ).

"Does your alchemy work in this world?" Alexia asked. Both she and Sabrina had been crying twice as much as the other girls, Rebecca and Jasmine, though they were still teary eyed. It was just after midnight, so we had about five more hours before the sun rose.

"I don't know. We could try it out and see if Ed's works as well." Al said in a curious tone. "What do say brother?"

"Sure," he replied with a cocky grin. "Think you can handle making teacher's staff?"

"I might make a few adjustments so it looks a bit different than yours." Al replied, coolly. Everyone stood up and walked over to one of the walls that was least decorated, just below the broken window. They looked symmetrical as they clapped their hands and placed them on the walls. Two flashes of blue light followed and soon two staffs were being pulled from the wall. Both suited the brother that was making them, as if it were a design of their souls.

Afterwards, both the brother's stared at Ed's staff while everyone else just stared at the wall where there were two circular indents in the wall.

"I guess you can do alchemy again, brother." Al said.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Ed replied.

"Woah, that was so cool." Sabrina said.

"It was cool but you guys better fix my wall afterwards." Jasmine said in a threatening tone.

"Don't worry we will." They replied.

"Well I am guessing you don't have a place to stay currently. Would you like to stay at our mansion? We have some extra rooms you can use." I offered.

"Are you sure? We would hate to intrude." Ed said modestly, grinning and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's no trouble at all." Alexia said happily, one of her hands rubbing her belly.

We continued the celebration and partied until it was almost sunrise. As we were leaving, we noticed Sunny and Claude had passed out, from drinking, in the corner. Alexia chuckled before drawing a mustache on Claude with permanent marker. Jasmine told us that she would let them sleep in a spare room they had at the Crypt for just such an occasion.

 **-** **LATER AT THE MANSION** **-**

"Since you told us about you, it's should only be fair that we tell you about vampires and ourselves." I said to them once we got to the mansion.

"Alright," they both said.

"How much do you guys know about vampires?" I asked as we finished sitting in the living room.

"Just the ghost stories about drinking blood, sleeping in coffins, not being able to go in sun light, and being nocturnal," Ed said calmly before Al asked, "Can I see your fangs?"

I showed off my fangs tiredly as they both stared in awe. "Okay, well it seems like you the important parts but I should tell you about blood moons just so you don't scream in the morning."

"Blood moon?" Al asked curiously.

"A blood moon happens when there is no new moon for six months in a row. On the night of the full moon, all vampires will be thirstier than usual, don't worry though this town is vegetarian, we only drink the blood of animals or from a bottle that we get from the hospital. Also, we switch genders for the night unless you are pregnant because it would put too much stress on the baby." I explained just as Alexander had done to me all those months ago. It was then that something dawned on me. "However, this is our last blood moon so you won't have to worry about this again."

"Wait, what?" Ed said, Al looking equally confused.

"My name is Raven not Ren, I was born a girl. My husband, Alexander, got pregnant on a blood moon so he will remain a girl until his body is finished healing in about four months. Sabrina, or Sebastian is also pregnant and won't change back for six more months. Claude, or Claudia was originally a guy but had a spell put on him by a witch so he could be with Sunny, who is a werewolf, just like Jacob, not a vampire. The others will revert back to the genders they were born as."

Both of them looked as if their brains were about to explode. "You know what, you'll see in the morning." I said, finally. "Let's just go to bed, the sun is about to rise. If you need anything, just ask Jameson, our butler. He is half vampire so he can walk about during the day." We said our goodnights and headed up to our room and spent the last twenty minutes rockin' our coffin.

 **-** **THE NEXT EVENING** **-**

 _Raven's POV_

I walked downstairs into the dining room, proudly sporting a black tank top, that I got Sunny to rip for me, a black lacey miniskirt that almost looked like a tutu with purple glittered roses on it, black fishnets, combat boots, and my usual black make-up. My hair was down today because I didn't feel like putting it up. Ed and Al were sitting at the table stuffing their faces with just about anything they could get their hands on but they stopped and stared at me when I entered the room.

"Hey, guys. Recognize me?" I asked.

"Raven?" Al said while Ed just blushed, a shade of red I didn't know was humanly possible.

"Yeah, I was just going to grab Alexia some breakfast in b-" I started before I heard it.

"RAVEN!" Alexia shrilled.

"Help me…" I whispered.

Around the corner came Alexia with her huge belly, absolutely glowing and red with anger. I always hated when she woke up in one of her moods. She was growling, eyes red and baring her fangs at me. I was immortal and terrified, I could hardly imagine what Ed and Al were feeling.

"Why didn't you help me down the stairs?" Alexia growled.

"Baby, the doctor says you shouldn't stress yourself and I thought it would be nice to have breakfast in bed with you." I replied calmly. Her eyes faded back to their chocolate brown and filled with tears.

"You were?" Tears were falling down her cheeks faster now.

I walked close to her calmly and held her close. "Yes, I was going to."

She started sobbing heavily, "Aw, I ruined it for you. Now you won't be able to have breakfast in bed with me and it's all my fault. You must hate me."

"No, baby, I don't hate you. I could never hate you, even if I tried." I replied lovingly.

"What do you mean if you tried? You've tried hating me? When did you do this? If there anything else I should know about? A lover maybe? That's it isn't it. You want to run off with Trevor because I'm not good enough for you." She was mad again.

"No no no, that's not what's happening at all baby. I am saying you are to lovable for me to hate and I love loving you too much to even try hating you." I was starting to panic.

"I going upstairs. Have Jameson send me my breakfast. I don't want to be disturbed." Alexia left the room as fast as she could and I knew she was going to paint. After sending Jameson to give her breakfast, I remembered our guests.

"Sorry you guys had to see that. It's just her pregnancy, she's not normally like that." I said.

"Don't apologize. That was amazing, for the most part. I mean whenever brother tries to help his wife when she's in a mood he usually ends up unconscious." Al replied, Ed glaring daggers at him.

"Well she's probably gone to paint for the next couple hours. Did you guys figure out what your mission is yet?" I asked.

"No but we had a question for you. What are you vampire super abilities?" Ed asked.

"Extended life, inhuman healing, night vision, bat transformation, blood echo-location-" I started

"What's blood echo-location?" Al asked.

"It's like echo-location but I can use a person's pulse instead of noises to see my surroundings." I replied calmly.

"Could you try it on us see if there is a clue written on one of our bones or something." Ed asked.

I closed my eyes and focused my power, soon I was able to see bother of their bodies on the inside. I saw two squares by their kidneys, one in each brother.

"It looks like both of you have a piece of paper by your kidneys but the weird thing I can't read what's on it. Normally I can because the ink will have different wave lengths as the reset of the paper. Do you know how it got in your bodies?"

"Do you have a library we can use?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, upstairs on your left, first door on your right. Why?" I asked but they ran off before I could get an answer. Shrugging it off I figured they would tell me when they were ready.

 _Edward's POV_

I flipped through yet another book, getting frustrated. We had been searching the Sterling library for three hours now and have nothing to show for it. Picking up the next book, I looked at the cover and saw a familiar symbol on the cover. There was a bunch of words in a circle with lines on either side of them, the words were in some mysterious language, and what looked like a ninja's throwing star in the middle but square instead of star.

"Hey Al, what does this symbol remind you of?" I asked as I showed him the cover.

"Brother! It looks like a transmutation circle but it does look different than the ones we are used to," he replied.

Flipping open the book excitedly, I was disappointed to find out that the book was also in another language.

"It's in another language!" I exclaimed angrily, showing Al my discovery.

"Maybe Raven or Alexia can translate it for us." Al suggested.

"Good idea Al."

I tried to stand up too fast, only to find out that my human leg had fallen asleep and was useless causing me to fall flat on my face. Al burst out laughing and slowly rose from where he was sitting. Grumbling, I pulled myself up, slower this time, before walking out of the room and down the hall to the entertainment room. Raven was watching a black and white film she called "Dracula". When we walked in she had already paused the movie.

"How did you know to pause the movie?" I asked.

"Vampire. Remember?" Raven stated obviously. "Now, I hear you need help translating."

I handed her the book. She frowned studying it, flipped a couple pages only to have her frown deepen.

"Sorry fellas, this isn't a language I know. Ask Alexia, she's up in the attic painting, but for warning, you saw her mood earlier." Raven warned before playing her film again. Walking up to the attic room, we saw a door that was covered in posters, was closed. I knocked carefully before I heard an angry, "Go away Raven. I'm still mad at you."

"Alexia, it's not Raven. It's Ed and Al. We have some questions for you about a book we found in your library. Raven wasn't able to help us.

The door opened a few moments later to an apologetic looking Alexia who was dressed in her pajamas still. She stood aside and let us into the room before closing the door.

"What do you guy's need help with?" Alexia asked.

I held out the book for her, she took it and looked at the cover. "It's written in Romanian," she said calmly.

"So you can read it?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied, "Romanian is my first language."

"Would you mind reading it to us?"

"No, if it helps you guys get back home, I don't mind at all."

 ** _To help those who are on a mission_**

 ** _Who are in a tough position_**

 ** _You must find who cannot be found_**

 ** _I have lost my master_**

 ** _Who can only be found by the spell-caster_**

 ** _Bring her who sees with sound_**

After Alexia finished reading the words on the page disappeared and were left blank. The room was silent for a few minutes before I finally spoke.

"So we have to solve the riddle?" I asked.

"Yeah but it was a fairly easy riddle. In order to help you guys on your mission we have to find someone who cannot be found, or the books master, but to do that we must go see Lizzy the town witch along with Raven." Alexia said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Al exclaimed happily. Finally we were going to figure out our mission and how to get back home.

* * *

 **There we go! Another chapter done. Sorry it's been a while but I have been busy at work. I have decided to make this story my first book of a sequel (still to come) called "My Ultimate Crossover". I will help with some characters, because not everyone reads all the same books as me so I will fill you in (please note there will be some spoilers, sorry). However, if you seem to like a character from another story I mention, I highly recommend you read the story/stories attached to them.**


	18. Hipsterville Adventure

**I do not own Vampire Kisses, Twilight, Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters from said stories (except for Dr. Acula, Shadow, Sunny and Lizzy) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 18

 _Alexia's POV_

 **Alexia's Pregnancy: 6 months**

 **Sabrina's Pregnancy: 4 months**

Sitting in the passenger seat of my car, we headed to see Lizzy like the book had told us. Everyone was nervous so we just listened to the radio, which was playing Vampire Heart by HIM ironically. Raven parked the car right outside her shop and quickly got out to help me out. The Elric brothers were standing on the sidewalk waiting for us. Standing up, I quickly fixed my jacket which looked like a medieval cloak which was eggplant purple with cream trim, floor length, long sleeved, hooded and closed front. It also, had a fuzzy inside, like you see in some hoodies, providing extra warmth. Raven wore one of those hoodies while the Elric brothers wore some of my boy clothes, mainly long sleeve shirts, jeans and hoodies.

I entered Lizzy's store first, followed by Raven, Ed and finally Al. The bell above the door jingled happily letting her know she had customers.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" she greeted just as happily as the bell.

"We were wondering if you could help us with this." Al said, placing the book on the counter.

Lizzy turned ghost white and crossed herself. I looked at the others to see they were just as confused by this reaction as I was.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you even know what you have brought before me today?" she asked.

"Do you think we would be here if we didn't?" Ed asked sassily. He was scolded immediately by his brother for being rude.

"This book belongs to the most powerful, feared and evil demon that exists." Lizzy said in a tone that sent shivers up my spine. As if to prove a point she got a closed container that said Holy Water and sprinkled some on the book which immediately cause the water to catch on fire. "Did it say anything in it?"

"Yeah," I replied, "It said ' _To help those who are on a mission, who are in a tough position, you must find who cannot be found, I have lost my master,who can only be found by the spell-caster, bring her who sees with sound_.'"

"I was afraid it said that." Lizzy said. "The one you are looking for is called Nick Gautier. He lives not far from here in a town you probably know as Hipsterville but is known as New Orleans to others. You'll find him at a pub called the Sanctuary."

We thanked her for her help, grabbed the book and left. Once back in the car, Ed was the first to speak, "Well looks like we are going on an adventure."

"First we have to find out if it's okay for Alexia to travel this far into her pregnancy." Raven replied.

 **-** **THREE WEEKS LATER** **-**

 _Raven's POV_

 **Alexia's Pregnancy: 7 months**

 **Sabrina's Pregnancy: 5 months**

After we got the okay from Dr. Acula, we packed up our things and travelled to Hipsterville. It was normally about four hours drive but today it took us five because we had to stop in every town for Alexia to pee. I was driving the car with Alexia riding shotgun while the brothers were in the back; Ed slept the entire ride.

Alexia was sporting an outfit I designed, a black sequined shirt, blue stretchy jeans and combat boots. I was wearing a corset with a red rose on my left side, a black tutu looking miniskirt, fishnets and combat boots. Ed was wearing a Montley Crue t-shirt with blue jeans while Al wore a HIM t-shirt with blue jeans.

Once, we reached the Sanctuary we were shocked to find a biker's pub with a gigantic, angry looking man at the door. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white Sanctuary t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms, and faded blue jeans.

"You folks lost?" he growled, almost animal like. Al and Ed looked like they were about to wet themselves. Curiously, Alexia sniffed the air.

"You're a were-hunter, aren't you?" she asked.

"How do you know about us?" he growled threateningly. I tried to step in and protect Alexia but she stopped me.

"I am a vampire, this is my mate. Those two behind us are human. Don't worry we aren't here to cause trouble, we're just looking for Nick Gautier." Alexia replied calmly.

"Alright, but you know our rules then. This is a place of peace, no starting anything, and I'll have my eye on you." Taking a walkie-talkie out of his pocket he said, "We have some special guests looking for Nick, is he still in there?"

"Yeah, he's still here. Let them in Remi." A cheerful, feminine voice said.

"Alright you guys can go in." Remi growled.

Walking into the building, I was shocked to find a mix of modern and classic themes that surprisingly worked quite well for the place. Suddenly, a guy who looked to be about age twenty, wearing a Sanctuary t-shirt, just like Remi's, with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a medium build walked up to us.

"Hi, are you Nick?" I asked cheerfully.

"Yes, you must be my special guests. Do you want to go somewhere private to talk?" he asked.

"That would be great." Alexia replied.

We walked through the pub down some stairs to the basement where they kept a lot of cleaning supplies and other inventory.

"Alright, I'll bite," he snapped, "who are you and how do you know who I am?" His eyes flashed red as he was speaking.

"Woah!" Ed screamed, "He's a vampire!" Jumping behind us for protection was what he deemed safest. Nick stared shocked for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Oh, man," he said, holding his side, "if you think a vampire is the scariest thing here, I hate to disappoint you but I am a lot scarier than a vampire. Now, answer my questions, who are you and how do you know me."

"I am Raven, this is my mate Alexander or Alexia and Ed is behind me while Al is behind Alexia. Alexia was born a guy but will be female until a month after she gives birth to our kids. We know about you because we found this." I explained, holding up his book.

He froze. "You found her." Nick said quietly.

"Her?" I asked.

"Yes, her. She is a soul bound to this book by one of my ancestors to help our heirs develop their powers but she is more sassy than anything else."

"What are you?" Ed whispered, obviously terrified.

"I guess I should answer some of your questions," he replied. "I am the Malachai." For a fraction of a second, we saw his true form; skin that was blacker than night with wings, horns, claws, and red eyes. I was immortal and had to fight the urge to run.

Alexia paled. "The truest form of evil there is," she whispered.

"Yes, but my mother is one of the purest forms there are so I have both good and bad in me like any normal person just a bit more extreme." Nick explained

"The book gave us a riddle when we found it." I interjected.

"Oh? What did she say?" he asked.

"To find you so you could help our friends here get back to their dimension." I replied.

"Ah, dimension jumping. I did that once, against my will of course. It wasn't very easy getting back but I can help you guys. Just let me get some help. Cabal, Cabal, Cabal, I summon you to me now." We stared at him like he had grown another head for a few minutes before a figure popped up beside him.

"Dude, I told you I hate it when you do that." The man said. He had black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with faded ripped blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Yeah, but I have control of your soul, Caleb, so you have to even if you hate it. These guys want help getting back to their dimension and it was set by the fates, curse their sense of humor, for me to help them." He pointed at Ed and Al who hid behind us for protection still.

"I sure as hell don't have the power to send them back and you'd have a slim chance of sending them back successfully." Caleb said.

"Fine I'll ask Ash." Nick replied.

"Fine, but don't summon me again unless you're dying." Caleb said before disappearing. Nick pulled out a cell phone and speed dialed a number. "Hey Ash, I need your help and I think you know why. Can you? I'm not a messenger, _cher_ , come here and tell them yourself." He hung up and soon an insanely tall, intimidating man was standing in the room. His hair was black with red streaks, he had more piercings than I did. He wore a black knee length trench coat, a black t-shirt that hugged his body so I could see every muscle on his chest, and man was he ripped, along with black skinny jeans and combat boots. The black opaque glasses on his face hid his eyes completely and he had several weapons around his waist.

"Do you guys know why you were sent to another dimension?" Ash asked.

"No," Al whispered. Ash tilted his head to the side as if listening to something only he could hear.

"In your dimension, your hands often lead to death. Here, they must bring life and only then will you learn how to go back. This is all I can tell you." Ash said before disappearing.

"Don't worry, he's like that to everyone. He's one of the four fates so he knows what to do to keep things on the right track." Nick said.

"I thought you hated the fates." Ed said finally.

"All of them, except him. Even though he has their sick sense of humor, he's actually a decent guy and hasn't had an easy life." Nick explained.

"So, what do you think he meant by we have to bring life into the world?" Al asked.

"No idea," Nick replied, "but I am guessing it has something to do with her." He looked at Alexia as he finished talking. "It will make sense when the time comes. Here is my number if you need me before then." Summoning a piece of paper out of thin air with a number on it, he handed it to me.

"Thanks, it was great meeting you Nick." I said.

"Same to you guys." He winked and pointed his index fingers, in the shape of guns, at us in a cute and clumsy sort of manner.

* * *

 **I will include a list of descriptions of characters from other fanfictions incase you have only read Vampire Kisses. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Let me know what you want done in future chapters, I struggling with what to do in the last few months of Alexander's pregnancy (because I don't want it to be just sitting around the mansion).**

 **Were-Hunter: is a person who either born a human or animal but can switch between the two (it can be any animal; dragon, wolf, Tigard, leopard, tiger, bear, etc). They have magic abilities (ie. teleportation, vanishing/summoning objects). Their mates are chosen for them by the fates and you know you have found your mate when a tattoo appears on your hand after sex. You have three weeks to mate which the female must do without the males interference, safety so the male can't force them, and they can bond their life forces together so if one dies so does the other, unless the female is pregnant then she dies once the baby is born, and if the fates resurrect one they must resurrect the other. Their souls can never be separated. Also, the human born (Arcadian) and animal born (Katagaria) are at war with each other. The Sanctuary is a place where any person (despite their background) can seek refuge and no one can hurt them on the premises. Everyone must get along there.**


	19. Character Help

**SPOILERS!**

 **Acheron: Acheron Parthenopaeus, was born in ancient Greece before the fall of Atlantis on May 9 9548 BC then again on June 23 (age 21, brought back from the Tartarus), is a cursed god, one of the four fates, height 6'8", natural blonde but usually has hair any other colour, has a demon companion who lives as a tattoo on his body unless he summons her off (name is Simi), can change his appearance at will, teleport, tell the future of everyone who doesn't affect his life, leader of the Dark Hunters, if he says something in anger or otherwise it will happen and can change the normal course of time, nicknamed Ash or Akri, plays the guitar, naturally attracts women so they want to have sex with him, was a sex slave in his human life so is not interested in sex at all, favorite saying is "Just because you can doesn't mean you should", has a twin brother Stixx who's life force is tied with his**

 **Alphonse: Alphonse "Al" Elric, age 18 in my story, lived most of his life as a suit of armor after a failed human transmutation (most people die after human transmutation), Ed bound his soul to the suit of armor after sacrificing his right arm to save his brother**

 **Edward "Ed" Elric, age 20 in my story, state alchemist nicknamed Fullmetal because "There in so such thing as a painless lesson. They just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary. You can't gain anything without losing something first. Although is you can endure that pain and walk away from it, you'll find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle. A heart made fullmetal."**

 **Nicholas Ambrosius Aloysius Gautier, age 20 in my story, Malachai is the most evil demon there is and was tricked by the fates and his ancestors have since been "lone wolfs" and hated/killed everyone who came across their path that they didn't like except Nick. Nick is more good than bad and fights the bad half every day so it doesn't take over his pure soul. From New Orleans, DOB December 21 1982, height 6'2", dark brown hair blue eyes, works for Kyrian Hunter as a Squire (protects his Dark Hunter during the day and orders any supplies he need, basically an assistant with a great pay check, flexible hours and a bad ass boss who is immortal**

 **Caleb Malphas, demi-god (half demon, half god), soul is bound to Malachai powers as a slave till death but is a friend to Nick so it's not too bad, height 6'4", black hair, brown eyes**

 **Nekoda "Kody" Kennedy, height 5'5", brown hair, green eyes, is one of the purest kinds of people there are, was originally sent to kill Nick but found she couldn't because of her parents and how her mom was a anchor for the Malachai so he didn't lose control.**

 **Xevikan "Xev" Daraxerxes, is a chaos god (the god of blood disease, fire, plagues, famine, violent death, fear, and destruction) but was shamed for crimes he didn't commit and was cursed to power the Malachai with his powers and keep the bad demons in prison, if he is to set foot in said prison (Azmodea) all of them will be released on the Earth, Caleb's half-brother**

 **Stryker, not much is known about him other than he is a Daimon and leader of them (but not the god who controls all of them), not very nice and usually hated by everyone, he killed his own son, and is very powerful.**

 **P.S. If you liked Vampire Kisses a lot then I highly recommend Chronicles of Nick (Dark Hunter, Were-Hunter and Dream Hunter Series are okay) and Fullmetal Alchemist**


	20. Careful What You Wish For

**I do not own Vampire Kisses, Twilight, Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters from said stories (except for Dr. Acula, Shadow, Sunny and Lizzy) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 19

 _Alexia's POV_

 **Alexia's Pregnancy: 8 months**

 **Sabrina's Pregnancy: 6 months**

I was in the sitting room of the mansion on Benson Hill waiting for Sabrina to show up for our girls night. Wearing a black night gown with a small skeleton on the belly area (for the baby) and black silk pants with silver bats on them, I tried to adjust my position to sit more comfortabley. Jameson entered the room just then, looking uneasy.

"Mistress, miss Sabrina is here would you like for me to send her in?" he asked carefully.

"Of course I would. Why would you ask such a stupid question?" I replied grumpily.

"Of course, Mistress, I apologize. Can I bring you anything before I leave for my date with Ruby?" he asked.

"My guest would be nice. Oh and a plate of snacks with drinks for us would be wonderful. Thank you Jameson." I said, starting off the with more attitude than a spoiled 7 year old and finishing in a happy bubbly tone that you would normally picture on a pregnant woman.

"Of course," Jameson said and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a not-as-pregnant-but-still-pregnant Sabrina.

"Alexia, baby, how's it going?" Sabrina asked.

"I want these babies to just come out of me already. I don't want to wait another month." I complained.

"I know right. I still have 3 months before the baby's due date and I am ready for it to be born already." Sabrina agreed.

"Did you find out the sex of your baby?" I asked Sabrina.

"No, did you and Ren?" she replied

"No, we wanted the twin's genders to be a surprise but I do know that one of them is pushing up against my ribs and it is not comfortable."

"I could imagine."

"What have your cravings been?"

"Chicken wings, bacon, pizza. I know yours has been Chinese food."

Jameson then showed up with the snacks on a tray. There was a plate with a cheese pizza on it and a plate with sweet and sour chicken, chow mien, fried rice, and beef and broccoli. Along with the plates of food there were two goblets of blood. Sabrina sniffed at the air like a dog.

"Mmm, O Positive is the best, thank you Jameson." Sabrina said.

"I will be taking my leave now Mistress. Master Ren told me that if you need him for anything to just call." Jameson said

"Yes, yes, go already." I snapped.

Jameson left the room and both heard the front door close shortly after followed by the starting of a car.

"You should really be nicer to people." Sabrina sighed.

"I can't help it. It's like cravings. One second you're fine and all is right with the world then BOOM you snap at someone." Alexia said

We chatted and chatted until the sun was about to rise. Saying good bye to Sabrina, I slowly made my way upstairs to get ready for bed. _I wish these babies would just come out of me already. When will this last month end?_ I thought to myself bitterly.

 _Raven's POV \- **THE NEXT NIGHT**_

I awoke from my peaceful slumber with my arms wrapped around the love of my life, the mother of our children. Deciding it was a great day to have a surprise breakfast in bed; I carefully get up and walk downstairs to make her breakfast. _I'll make her French toast since that seems to be her major craving and chocolate blood syrup on top._ I thought. _She's been having troubles with the stairs lately. Maybe she should be on bed rest till the babies are born._

Breakfast didn't take too long to make and soon enough I was carrying a tray full of food up to my love with a black rose for decoration. Walking into the attic, I place the tray on our bed before going to the coffin to wake her up for breakfast, if she hasn't smelt it already. Astonishingly, when I look at the coffin I notice it is open and empty.

I then checked in the bathroom with no luck of finding her, before I search the rest of the house. Checking the library last, I wasn't surprised to find the Elric brothers there.

"Hey, have you guys seen Alexia?" I asked.

"We thought she was with you." Al said.

"Did you think I'd be asking you if she was?" I snapped, getting angry that they weren't as worried as me.

"Well, we'll help you look for her. Where have you looked so far?" he replied.

"Everywhere, I even used my blood echo location and I only saw you guys and Jameson."

"Did you say something?" Ed finally said, looking up from his book.

Using my vampire speed I picked him up by his collar and held his up with no effort. "This is serious," I growled, eyes glowing red while I bore my fangs, "Alexia is missing and you seem to care more about your book."

He gulped, "You are right, I should have paid more attention. If you can't find her, maybe we should call Sunny to track her scent."

I instantly released him and whipped out my phone before dialing his number. _Why didn't I think of that?_

 ***RING, RING***

 ***RING, RING* *CLICK***

Sunny: Hello?

Raven: I need your help.

Sunny: Sure, what?

Raven: Alexia is missing and I need you to track her scent.

Sunny: We'll be right over.

 ***CLICK***

"They are-," I started before I heard the door bell, "here." I finished. Sprinting to the door, I opened it to find Claudia and Sunny there looking worried. I stepped aside so they could enter and we all went upstairs quickly. Pointing at our coffin, "This is where I last saw her." I said.

Sunny transformed into a wolf and started smelling around. "Why is he in wolf form?" I asked.

"He can pick up scents better this way and he says he can smell Alexia's scent, yours and someone else's that is unfamiliar to him." We waited while he smelled some more before he turned to us and transformed back to human form.

"She's been kidnapped. Claudia and I will transform into wolves and follow the scent. If you go, she'll probably notice you before you can even get close. She's probably not aware that there are werewolves in the area which gives us a field advantage. We'll come back as soon as we can." Sunny stated before leaving followed by Claudia, both as wolves.

 _Sunny's POV_

Our paws pounded silently against the ground as we ran through the forest, following the scents. _This didn't make sense, why would someone kidnap Alexia? Who would do this to Raven?_ My thoughts echoed loudly in my head as we trekked deeper into the woods.

" _We're close_." I thought to Claudia as I stopped running and slowly crept to the edge of the bushes, making sure to stay hidden and be down wind. There, amongst the trees, was an abandoned wooden cabin. Vines and other plants were covering about half of it in total. The wooden was faded from the weather and all of the windows were broken. A picket fence that had seen better days with its chipped paint was surrounding the cabin.

" _I definitely smell Alexia and the other person in there_." Claudia thought to me.

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?" Alexia yelled, somewhat calmly but mostly angrily.

"My name is Stryker and I kidnapped you for your son."

"What do you mean son? I don't have a son and I'm carrying twin girls." Alexia exclaimed.

"That is where you are wrong," he replied slyly, "You are, in fact, carrying triplets; two girls and a boy. One girl will look and act like Raven, the other will look and act like Alexia while the boy will have silver hair and sky blue eyes, Alexander's body and Raven's personality."

Everything went quiet, even the forest seemed to have lost its voice. The moon was now directly above the cabin. I looked at Claudia and she looked back at me, both of us were shocked.

"Why do you want my son, if what you say is true?" she cautiously questioned.

"His powers, of course! I will raise him like I did my sons and together we will rule the world." Stryker exclaimed evilly.

" _Let's get this back to Raven and phone Nick. Maybe he'll know more about this_." Claudia suggested, using our link.

" _You go; I'll stay and watch to make sure nothing happens_." I replied before watching her run off into the night.

 **-** **BACK AT THE MANSION** **-**

 _Raven's POV_

I was pacing the foyer. _What is taking so long? They should be back by now._ Just then Claudia rushed into the house, a little out of breath but otherwise fine.

"Where's Alexia? What happened to Sunny? Did you find her?" I asked but was soon cut off by Claudia.

"Yes, we found them. They are in a cabin in the woods. A guy named Stryker took her because he wants your son. He couldn't care less about the girls though," she calmly stated.

"Wait what? Son?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, did I forget to mention you guys are having triplets?" she asked.

"Yeah, you kind of missed that part." I said sarcastically.

"Well, you are having triplets. Two girls, one like you and one like Alexia, and a boy who has silver hair, sky blue eyes, Alexander's body and your personality."

My mouth dropped open from pure, utter shock. I had to mentally slap myself to gain focus again. "We have to go save them."

"I think we should call Nick. This guy sounded really powerful and evil." Claudia said.

"Good idea. He might know about Stryker." I quickly opened the contacts on my phone and hit 'Nick'.

 ***RING, RING*** ***CLICK***

Nick: Hello?

Raven: Nick, it's Raven, the girl who brought back your book.

Nick: How do I know it's really you? Who did I call upon first, Caleb or Ash?

Raven: Caleb and he told you not to summon him again unless you were dying.

Nick: Oh hey, sorry about that. I can never trust phones. What's up?

Raven: Alexia's been kidnapped by a guy named Stryker.

 ***CLICK***

Nick hung up the same moment that he teleported into the room a few feet in front of me. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Are you sure it was Stryker?" Nick asked in an extremely serious tone.

"Yes, that's what he said his name was." Claudia said.

"This is very bad then. Stryker is the leader of the Daimons, vampire like people who suck all the blood out of someone before consuming their soul to stay alive. If they don't eat souls, they die at the age of 27. He is extremely powerful. We have to save her now. Did he say what he wanted?" Nick said worried.

"Our unborn son," I replied. Nick cursed before three more people showed up in the room. One was Caleb, the girl had brown hair, green eyes and looked as beautiful as an angel, the third person was another guy had hair that started out neon yellow at the roots, went to blood red before going to midnight black and his eyebrows were sky blue.

"What's trying to Nicknap you now?" Caleb joked.

"Stryker is not far from here and he kidnapped a pregnant woman." Nick said seriously.

Suddenly, the air around us looked like the heat waves above the concrete. "And I think he bargained with Jaden." Nick continued.

"Who's Jaden?" I asked.

"A very powerful being who makes deals with demons if he feels like it and they bring him something in return. He's also my father." Caleb explained.

"And who are the other two people who came in with Caleb?" Claudia asked.

"The girl is Kody, my girlfriend and protector, and the guy with the colourful hair is Xev, one of my demon generals and Caleb's half-brother."

Nick pulled out his phone before he cursed. "Stryker made a deal to fast forward time. It's now a month later and Alexia is probably going into labour as we speak." He held up his phone and showed me his screen. Sure enough, the date was June 6 and it was 1:33am.

"The sun will be rising in an hour and a half. Given how tough you say this guy is I don't think Claudia or I can go with you." I paused as I had an idea. Sprinting upstairs to the library, I found Ed and Al asleep on separate books.

"Guys, wake up!" I shouted. The both sat up so fast that the chairs leaned back and the both fell backwards.

"Geez, do you have to be so loud." Ed complained.

"I need you guys to go and save Alexia with Nick and his friends."

"Alright, we'll bring her back for you." Al said confidently.

 _Alexia's POV_

The air went back to the way it had been before. "What did you just do," I questioned.

"I sped up time so I could have your son now. No doubt, your little friends are already on their way," he said smoothly.

I felt water between my legs before I felt a sharp pain in stomach area. _Oh no, my water just broke._ This couldn't be happening. A few seconds later, the pain returned but five times worse. I whimpered from the pain, this was happening too fast. _Isn't labour supposed to last hours not minutes? Maybe he's still speeding up time just less dramatically._ I was already lying down on a bed with my hands tied up above my head, wearing my blue summer dress. Suddenly, I felt my underwear disappear.

The pain was now continuous and rapidly getting worse when suddenly, Sunny broke through the wall in his wolf form, distracting Stryker enough to let time return to its normal pace.

"Well, well, well," Stryker said, "A werewolf. Never thought one of those would be caught dead with a vampire."

Nick, Ed and Al teleported into the room along with two other people I didn't know. My vision suddenly had white spots dance across it and I screamed in pain as another contraction started.

"Ed, Al, go help Alexia. We'll deal with Stryker." Nick commanded.

"Right." Al agreed before rushing over to me.

"Brother you go hold her hand and help with her breathing I stay down here," Al commanded, "Ok, let's see how far along you are." Al said before lifting up my dress. I cried out again from another contraction and Ed came and held my hand which I am sure I broke some of the bones in it.

"Brother, I can see the boy's head. She has to start pushing with the contractions." Al said. The sounds of battle in the distance and it sounded like an even match. The contraction came and I started pushing but the pain I felt was the worst pain I'd ever felt before.

"One more push, you are doing great." Al said encouragingly.

"Oh what would you know? You try pushing a honey dew melon out of your ass and see how you like it." I said angrily before crying out again and pushing. The pain vanished for a moment before I heard a wail fill the room.

"Stryker ran away but we beat him up pretty good. He' shouldn't be-" Nick said walking around the corner from the other room before turning ghost white and freezing.

"Don't just stand there do something." I yelled as the pain returned.

"Ok here comes the second one." Al said.

The pain and pushing continued and soon I had the first girl who looked just like Alexia. I was allowed a moment to breathe before I felt the pain again.

"I don't know if I can do this." I cried.

"Yes you can," the girl who came with Nick said, "if you don't you'll be losing a daughter that could be Daddy's little girl."

"You are right, I can do this." I declared with confidence before pushing with all my might, wishing Raven was here. Soon, the pain stopped all together and I had three bundles in my arms. The boy was in a toxic green towel while one girl was in a purple towel and the third was in a blood red towel.

"I wish Raven was here to see them." I said as I cried with joy at the children I now held in my arms.

"Alexander!" Raven exclaimed as soon as she appeared into the room.

"We'll let you guys have a minute." Nick said and walked out of the room with the others. The babies stopped crying just after they left.

"What should we name them?" Raven asked.

"How about I name the girl that looks like me, you can name the girl that looks like you, and we can agree on the boy?" I suggested.

"I'd like to name mine Synthia Destiny Sterling, or Tia for short." Raven said holding the girl in the purple towel that looked like her.

"I love it. My girl will be Anna-Maria Teodora Sterling, or Maria for short." I said looking at the girl in the blood read towel.

"I think we should name the boy Aaron." Raven said calmly.

"I like it but then I get to pick his middle name." I said.

"Fair enough," she agreed.

"His name will be Aaron Nicholas Edward Sterling." I said confidently.

"Want the other to come and meet them now." Raven asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Nick must have heard our entire conversation because he walked in with the others as soon as I finished speaking.

"Everyone, meet Aaron Nicholas Edward Sterling, Anna-Maria Teodora Sterling and Synthia Destiny Sterling." I nodded toward each baby as I said their name.

"Aaron was born on June 6, 2006 at 6:06am, Anna-Maria at 6:16am, and Synthia at 6:26am." Al said.

Nick froze when he heard the times. "No wonder Stryker wanted the boy. He was born on 6/6/06 at 06:06. The boy will be immensely powerful."

* * *

 **Ta-Da! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, and that it was so long. My computer was being difficult and wouldn't let me upload the chapter. I chose Synthia's name by myself but I wanted to abbreviate it so I chose Tia after one of my friends with the middle name Destiny as in Destiny's Child (band I've heard of). For Maria's name, I chose the first name from Pirates of the Caribbean and her middle name is a Romanian name I found from Google. Aaron is one of my boyfriends middle names and I wanted the cross-over characters to be included so I put them as the middle names for him. I think all of them turned out really well. Let me know what you guys think, I always love feed back.**


	21. The Final Door Closes

**I do not own Vampire Kisses, Twilight, Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters from said stories (except for Dr. Acula, Shadow, Sunny, Aaron, Anna-Maria, Synthia, Oliver and Lizzy) and am just making a harmless gender bender for the series. I didn't see any when I looked on Google, which confused me since there are gender benders of almost every other fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 20

 _Alexia's POV_

 **Alexia's Time Left: 3 weeks**

 **Sabrina's Pregnancy: 6.25 months**

 **-** **ONE WEEK LATER** **-**

It has been one week since I gave birth to the triplets and so far they had proven to be quite the handful. Aaron was quiet, thoughtful, and so far quite intelligent. He always seemed to understand our conversations, I could tell by the look of understanding in his eyes. Anna-Maria was my little girl, who would cry bloody murder if anyone came to her aid but me. As soon as I would pick her up, she would calm down, giggle and smile up at me. Synthia, on the other hand, was already full of mischief and curiosity, a dangerous combination on the best of days.

All three of them have been showing bits of their natural vampire powers, the ones that everyone has a chance to do, but the only one able to have some control was Aaron. Synthia and Anna-Maria had no control of when their powers would emerge. Anna-Maria had a strong grip of natural elements such as water, earth, fire, and air. They seem to happen with certain moods. Happiness causes flowers to grow around wherever she is, frustration causes a storm cloud to form over her head with small flashes of electricity, sadness causes a rain cloud over her, and anger causes something to spontaneously combust. Synthia has a strong hold of telekinesis and loves to have things orbit her or moved into her reach but if she gets angry things will storm around the room or go flying across the room. Aaron, surprisingly, has astonishing control over several powers such as forming and shaping his aura along with its solidity, hair and eye colours to any shade, even ones only I can register, invisibility, and transforming into other forms such as a bat, wolf pup, small dragon, etc. Each of his forms is a very young version of what it will be when it is older and he has all the powers it would have at that stage in life but like any new born he can't move very much if at all. I believe it won't be long until he does though, vampire may be stronger than humans but they don't pick that skill up until age 5 and until then they are like regular humans but with powers.

I was in the living room with Aaron who was laying my arms creating shapes in front of his face then laughing as his aura changed into that shape. The girls were up in the nursery while the Elrics were in the library again. Aaron's hair was currently looked like flames and his eyes were fuchsia. Suddenly, his eyes went midnight black and his hair went ghost white. Concern immediately washed over me but before I could call Raven, his aura brought mine to life, wrapping me in my chocolate brown aura that had laces of fire truck red in it, and they connected. His thoughts were in my mind which is something he shouldn't have been able to do for at least 9 more years.

" _Don't be afraid, I just delivering a message from another dimension._ " Aaron thought to me.

" _Aaron? Is that you speaking?_ " I asked.

" _No, I have been called many name. I am the world. I am the universe. I am god. I am truth. I am all. I am one. I have momentarily taken control of your boy so I can get you to pass on a message to the Elrics for me. Go to them._ "

I stood up, carrying my Aaron in my arms, and walked up to the library to find the Ed and Al looking through more books in the library.

"Hey, guys," I said uncertainly, "your message is here."

"Our message from who?" Ed asked.

"Truth," was all I said. Immediately, I had their full and undivided attention.

I watched Aaron's lime green aura go and awaken theirs before combining with them. Ed's aura was gold while Al's was silver, two of the rarest auras I know of. After a few moments of silence, their auras separated and Aaron's hair and eyes changed back to the colours they had been before, as if nothing had ever happened. He giggled, making spit bubbles as he did, before yawning and falling asleep in my arms.

"What did the Truth say?" I whispered to them, careful not to wake Aaron.

"He gave us a riddle. _To get back to the place from which you came, you must find a man who has is all the same. He has powers beyond one's beliefs, whose teacher loves to lie in the reefs. But a word of caution to this verse, he was born with a curse. Brought from the dead by a lie, you must seek help from the one who commands the cat's eye._ "

"Well, I have no idea what that means but I would ask Nick if Ash would know, his friend who hasn't had an easy life and is one of the fates." I suggested. Walking out of the room, I headed down to the nursery to lay Aaron down for his nap.

 _Ed's POV_

"He has a good point brother, maybe we should ask Nick." Al said before the cell phone Raven had let us borrow started to ring. He turned it to me and showed me the number which only said UNAVAILABLE.

"Let me answer it." I said boldly to which he only nodded before handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Ed. It's Nick. Ash told me to call you guys at this number, said to pass on a message to you and your brother." Nick said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said is the one and to meet him in the gazebo in the back yard at 4:44am. He also said that this would make sense to you and that I shouldn't ask any questions. Although, in this case I have to ask just one question, does this make any sense to you?"

"Yes it does Nick, thank you." I said and watched Al's eyes widen.

"See ya." Nick said before hanging up. I looked at the clock; it was currently 4:30am.

"Come on we have to be in the back yard." I said to Al. We ran out of the room and into the nursery to get Alexia.

"Alexia, we need you to show us the gazebo so we can get home. And we don't have much time." I rushed out. She put Aaron down and kissed Raven on the cheek before rushing out of the room with us. We ran to the back yard and there stood the gazebo in all its gothic glory. I looked at the time on the phone and it said 4:43am before switching to 4:44am a few second later.

There was a flash of light and then Ash was standing in the center of the gazebo. In his had were three small necklaces, one with a colour changing sun on it that almost looked like how oil does when it hits a puddle, another was a full moon that had an exact image of what the weather was like right now, and the third was an odd shaped symbol that consisted of a triangle that had a circle inside it and a line going through both.

"Before I help you guys, I believe congratulations are in order. I got specially made necklaces for each of them; Aaron's is the sun and chances colour to whatever he wants, Anna-Maria's is the moon and tells he the current weather so she will know what she can do best with the elements outside, and Synthia's is to help guide her, she will know when that time has come." Ash said; how he knew all this stuff astonished me but I thanked him for the gift and gladly accepted them. "They have all been enchanted by Lizzy so that the chain length will grow as they do so they will always fit perfectly."

"Also," he continued, "I got these for you." He handed me a box, each one consisting of a bag with a different name and colour on each of them. "They are amulets that allow you to speak to one another no matter the distance, this way you guys can keep in touch." There was one for Jagger, Scarlet, Onyx, Raven, Sabrina, Luna, Sunny, Shadow, Jacob, Claudia, Aaron, Anna-Maria, Synthia and I. Ed and Al, I'm assuming had one as well. "If someone is trying to reach you it will warm up and will automatically wake you up if you are asleep. They also have the length enchantment and suit your individualities."

I opened my bag and found a necklace that was a skinny rock like ring that layed sideways with a little circle on top for the chain which was nice leather, similar to an eight but the top circle was smaller and facing the wrong direction. I looked through the ring and was amazed that I saw everything as it would look like during a sunny day but it didn't hurt my eyes. I saw Ed and Al pulling out their necklaces as well. Ed's is a piece of glass with a weird symbol drawn in a circle. "It will allow you to do any transmutation you want with it. The Truth said it would give you back your alchemy but it is only giving you back the basic level, so you will need to use circles again. Just clap your hands then grab your necklace and hold it in the direction you want." Ash explained. Al's is a stone as well and had a carving of a tribal shaped dragon on it. "Hold yours onto the skin above your heart, Al." Thinking that was weird, Al removed his shirt anyways because Ash hasn't been wrong yet and did as he was told. Immediately after the stone touched his skin, it turned bright red and burned him. He fell to the ground screaming and clutching his chest in pain.

"Al!" Ed shouted and rushed over to him "What did you do to my brother?" He snarled at Ash.

"Watch and you'll see. Trust me he won't die and the pain will stop in a second." Ash replied.

True to his word, Al stopped screaming a moment later and the stone returned back to its black colour. Ed picked up the rock and saw the symbol had moved off of the stone and was now a black tattoo on Al's chest.

"What happened?" Al asked softly.

"You both can now control all elements, thanks to Truth and this dragon is a companion who will guide you along with your brother on how to use this knowledge to your advantage. She'll show you how to bend light and darkness to your will and use it in battles. She will also help you fight in battles. All you have to do to summon her is say 'Manifest, Destiny.'" The tattoo turned into black smoke and flew off his body and it solidified into a solid being who is a girl about our age. She stood at about 5'8" with long, straight ginger hair, cat like green eyes, lots of freckles, fire truck red lipstick and wearing a blood red topless shirt that is able to defy gravity and keep her large boobs up and well supported, a black spiked belt with a skull shaped buckle, a blood red skirt that reached mid thigh on her left and mid calf on her right, fishnet stockings and black boots.

The unnerving part of her was the dark chocolate coloured horns coming out of her head, going backward in a wave sort of shape and the matching coloured tail that looked like a devils tail from a Halloween costume but brown.

"Hi, I'm Destiny." She said happily in a bubbly tone. Waving her hand, she smiled as if she had just won the lottery.

"Return, Destiny." Ash said. She pouted and went back to smoke and then went back to his Al's body. The dragon crawled around a bit, which caused Al to squirm, before settling down near his collar bone on his right. "You'll get used to it." Ash said after seeing Al's discomfort. "Ready to head home?"

"Yeah, I think so." Al said standing up as if nothing had happened.

A giant gate opened up behind Ash and the doors opened automatically, Ed and Al rushed in and the doors closed behind them. Ash vanished a moment later. I returned to the house to give everyone their gifts.

Raven's necklace looked like an infinity symbol and allowed her to split her consciousness to two places at one, so she could be sleeping at home but also out visiting with Becky in a temporarily solid form but when she woke up she would transfer back to her body with all the memories of the day but no mental exhaustion or negative effects. ( **Note: I am about to explain what each necklace looks like and what it does if you would like to skip feel free)**

Jagger's looked like a key with bat wings on it and allowed him to see what the outcome of any business made decisions would be with any of his ideas.

Onyx's looked like the black gem in one of her fangs and allowed her psychic abilities to increase phenomenally so she is able to protect her family better.

Scarlet's looked like a live flame and allowed her to now use flame alchemy if she was to be attacked, it also included the knowledge on how to use it in a little note.

Sabrina's looked like a guitar and allowed her to change the sound of any instrument she was playing so she could hear the song as if it was played by that instrument.

Luna's looked like a flamingo coloured hawk feather and allowed her to change her hair and eye colour like Aaron, since she couldn't before.

Sunny's looked like a dog collar and allowed him to control his vampire powers as if he had been born with them.

Claudia's looked like a Valentine 's Day heart that said "Bite me" and was baby blue. It allowed her to switch between genders like she would transforming into a bat, in case she every missed being a guy.

Shadow's was a neon splatter painted peace symbol and allowed read human's minds with ease so she would always be up to date on the latest gossip.

Jacob's was a glass necklace that allowed him to see any wolf packs in the near area. He left town shortly after I gave the necklace to him.

( **End of description** )

Raven and I had decided that we would give the children their power enhancing necklaces now and their communicating/special necklaces later when they are older.

 **-** **BACK IN AMESTRIS** **-**

Ed and Al appeared standing in their kitchen and everything looked as if they had never left.

"I'm home and I brought apples for pie." Winry, Ed's wife, shouted as she came in the door.

"Winry!" They shouted and ran over both hugging her tightly.

"What's with you guys? You act like you haven't seen me in months. I was only gone an hour." Winry said. Al pulled out of the hug but Ed went from hugging to passionate kissing.

"Have we got a story for you." Ed said afterwards with a huge grin on his face.

 **-** **FIVE YEARS LATER, IN DULLSVILLE** **-**

It has been five years since Oliver Percival Camden was born along with the triplets. We had given them their necklaces for their birthday. Aaron's was a small yin-yang symbol but red with a white center and it helped shield the immense powers he released so he would go undetected by predators but still have the ability to use all of them. Anna-Maria's was a white replica of Aaron's and had a black center it allowed her to use another vampire's special ability but she had to be touching them to do it, she often used my colour perspectives to help her draw. Synthia's was the black yin-yang but it had a red center and it allowed her to gain the powers of any super hero, she has often climbed up walls like Spiderman to try and get out of trouble. When all three of the necklaces were joined, it allowed them to act and move as one but only for thirty minutes.

I was sitting on the couch in the home theater, back in his male body, with Raven cuddling up to me, while Dracula played on the screen. We had both seen it a million times and could quote every line but we still loved it. Anna-Maria was sitting on the other side of me, Synthia beside her, and Aaron was on the other side of Raven. Two giant bowls of buttered popcorn sat on Anna-Maria's and Raven's laps. All of us were munching on it as the movie progressed.

"Sir, you have a visitor at the door." said Jameson who had poked his head through the closed door.

"Alright, I'll be right down."

As I stood up, Raven made sure the popcorn didn't tip and they continued watching the movie. I snuck past them quickly to make sure they didn't miss too much of the movie.

Walking through our mansion on Benson Hill, I admired all the family portraits that were hung up on the walls. Raven had outdone herself over the years. She had turned my haunted, spider filled mansion into one of pure gothic beauty. She was truly amazing.

When I got downstairs, I saw Jagger pacing in the foyer. I had expected Sebastian to come running to me, as he usually does, but not Jagger. He looked the same as he had just the other day, from his blood red tipped white hair to his combat boots. A look of worry was on his face, causing me to worry. Something about this was eerily familiar.

"Scarlet's pregnant and I'm the father." he blurted out. We both froze not expecting him to be so direct.

"So I am guessing you came here because you want to know what to prepare for?" I asked, getting a slight nod. "Well, I was a mess but let me tell you this, when she says something, she doesn't exaggerate. If she says her back hurts so bad it felt like she had a ton of bricks dumped on her, she is right. Oh and do everything she says no matter what, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. Does that help?"

"God, you sound like a woman."

"I was one for 10 months remember? Remember what I acted like?" We both shivered at the memories. I had been very nasty while I was pregnant with the triplets.

"Take my advice," I continued, "it will help, trust me. Anyways, when did this happen?"

"My birthday, two weeks ago, she just found out today."

"Let me guess, she was your present?"

"Yep, she was nicely wrapped too, I couldn't resist."

"Well, maybe you could bring Scarlet over and we could talk about it as a group. Women know a lot about pregnancies from what their mom's tell them, apparently, so Raven knows and I've experienced it. Would that help at all?"

"That would be great and it would make us feel a lot better. Thanks, man. Oh, and don't forget about Sebastian's covenant ceremony next week, you said you'd be best man."

"I'll be there."

We shared a short, manly hug before he left and I returned upstairs. Wow, this was so unexpected. I wonder if the kid will have red and white hair naturally. That would be something but you never know what could happen during a vampire pregnancy I found out.

"Who was that?" Raven asked when I had reclaimed my seat.

"One of our friends who is about to become a father," I replied with mystery.

She gave me a look that said, _don't play this game with me, now tell me_.

"Jagger's going to be a dad and wanted some advice."

Her jaw hit the floor and the look on her face had been priceless. Obviously she was just as shocked as I had been and had, also, been expecting Sebastian. Soon, the shock was replaced by joy knowing that her friend was pregnant.

The movie ended soon after, so we all went and got ready for bed. Raven and I tucked the girls in before heading to our own coffin. I pulled Raven to a stop before she got into the coffin and gave her the most passionate kiss I could. I was rewarded with a kiss that was just as passionate and it sent chills through my bones.

"He's not the only one about to become a father." She said as she grabbed my hand and placed it below her belly button. I looked at her shocked.

"You're…" was all I could get out but she looked at me with understanding. "Three weeks," was all she replied. I hugged her firmly but not too hard that I'd hurt the baby. I kissed her and gave her the most amazing kiss I had ever given her, pouring all my emotion into it, and maybe a little bit of sugar. ( **Pour some sugar on me!** ).

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she replied.

We climbed into the coffin and closed the lid. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, feeling nothing but joy coursing through my veins, completely unaware of the things still to come.

 **-** **ELSEWHERE** **-**

"What do you want from me?" Trevor whimpered as he was held up against a building in a dark alley.

"You and I seem to have a common enemy. What's say you and I join forces?' the mysterious man asked.

"Alright. I'm Trevor by the way." Trevor said as the man put him down.

"Styker," the man said shaking Trevor's extended hand while grinning like a maniac.

 **-** **END** **-**

* * *

 **It is done! I had lot's of fun writing this, let me know what I should do in the sequel, if you want me to make one. Sorry if this one seemed long or kind of boring. I just liked including what their necklaces looked like and what they did. Took me a while to figure out how to finish the story.**


	22. Sequel Notice

**Author's note:**

 **I have decided to make a sequel called Dark Side of the Moon. I am not very good a summaries so don't judge the first chapter to hard. Be sure to review and let me know if you have any suggestions, because I love hearing from you guys. Let's see if you can guess which film I am planning on crossing with this one.**

 **\- Paige00100**


End file.
